You are Mine!
by eyes of sin
Summary: Post manga, Integra is dead, Alucard and Seras are free, Alucard takes her to his homeland, but what happens between the two, read to find out review me!SPOILERS.xx AxS xx consists of bitchy vampires,a dragon, potions,duals, blood, War and sexual themes!
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Hellsing or its characters! Im just a massive fan of Hellsing!**_

**You are mine!**

Alucard and Seras stood on a Hill, half a mile away looking at the place for one stayed at longer than the other. It finally happened they both new this was going to come as they remembered Sir Integras last words on her death bed echo through their heads "As you have realised there is no Hellsing heir, the organisation will be taken over by the crown, and you both well know that His majesty the King does not harbour vampires well, meaning I will have to make a decision...Alucard, Seras Victoria I hereby release you from servitude to the Hellsing line, you are hereby free, I want you both to leave England, Alucard go back to your Home and take Seras with you, this is my last orders! Before I die I would like to say thankyou to both of you, you both have saved my life more than I can count, you have both been family to me...*cough cough*...Thankyou and ...goodbye" the hellsing heir then sighed, closed her eyes and went into eternal sleep.

Seras wiped a blood red tear from her eye still remembering Sir Integras face and also how sorrowful her master face was when Integra finally left the world. Alucard then turned to his fledgling and said "are you ready to leave England your home, maybe even for good" Seras wiping her tears and nodded, her Master came up to her and put both arms around her, making it look like a hug and turned himself and her into bats and flew into the air. Seras knew how to change into bats and many other vampire tricks, but both her and her master new she still is not strong enough to cross oceans or great distances, so as to why her master did this.

It took a few hours of seeing in about 50 different eyes but it was worth it, Alucard pulled both themselves together when they hit a grassy land, they were finally at Alucards home, Seras was still facing her master which her master had now a massive grin on his face and put his hand on her shoulders "now Seras look behind you, welcome to my Castle my home, and your home too" while he was saying this he was swivelling her around. When Seras turned around her jaw immediately hit the floor at the view, it was that amazing it couldn't have been real.

Seras was now looking at a massive castle which was atleast 15 stories high well that was how high the highest tower was, it was an ancient gothic like design, with all its arch windows, gargoyles and draw bridge and mote, what did not surprise her was the many spikes and spears sticking out the ground around the castle, and how it looked as if it came out of a horror movie with all the skulls and skeletons, but she decided it was beautiful especially with the ancient trees surrounding it, making it look enclosed, and the jaw dropping view of the twin snow peeked mountains in the distance, the mountains and the trees made the castle seem hidden.

Seras now out of her amazement now noticed her master looking at her, he suddenly put two finger's under her jaw and lifted it shut saying "you'll catch flies if you stay like that" he said this with a warm but still slightly eerie grin. Seras then replied "Ma Master, this castle...this place...its breath takingly beautiful" Alucard then grabbed her shoulders and made her start walking with him he then said "It is...it definitely is, and its ours. I'm also quite surprised you said that as most of those I brought here said it looked like it came out of a Nightmare" he then chuckled, seras then looked at him and smiled and said "they must be blind" alucard then thought 'she's perfect, she's unpredictable' and then he said "Indeed seras, also before we go in, you are mine Seras, remember that, also when we are with males keep to my side" Seras then thought 'Oh dear, what have I got myself into' and said "yes master,...I would ask why, but I think I already know what you mean" her Master then smiled and said "you're a quick learner, staying with the Master is vampire instinct, as you well know".

By the time they finished talking they were at the great oak doors, Alucard got hold of both sides of the door pushed them open, He walked inside with Seras directly to his left. When they entered, 12 Male vampires immediately appeared before him and got on one knee and bowed to them, Seras always had a metal link to her Master but not to anyone else, her master taught her how to block her mind a long while ago. Seras after seeing this immediately said within their link but mostly to herself '_what has Master got me into now' _Alucard chuckled mentally at this and replied '_well Seras I am a King, meaning you are now royalty, you'll probably be called princess hehehe' _with this seras was like _'yaaaay'_ in a sarcastic way. Alucard then said to the males "It's good to be back my fellow men, I see you got away from Abraham" he said this with a shit eating grin on his face which all the men gave a sort of fearful but acknowledging stairs and stood up and what Seras could tell was the strongest of the 12 unknown males spoke first "We are amazed to have you back my King, we thought you would never come back and please may I ask who will be this lovely Lady next to you" he said this with a eerie but lust filled smile. Alucard saw this and put his arm round Seras shoulders and said in a louder voice "this is MY fledgling Seras Victoria! Now please introduce yourselves as she is now Family".

All the Males went up to Alucard bowed then moved on to Seras bowed their heads took her hand and sniffed then kissed it, they're names went from the strongest and oldest to the lesser- Sir Dragos, Sir Andrei, Sir Fane, Sir Horia, Sir Neculai, Sir Sorin, Sir Tudor, Sir Lucian, Sir Dorin, Sir Constantin, Sir Vali and Sir Stelian, to each one she bowed her head only a little for respect. As they went through Alucard felt quite furious especially now that he can read their minds because his powers has sky rocketed since the last time he saw them he was hearing "delicious", "mmm she sure smell nice", look at the size of those breasts" and "sheesh he always finds the good ones" alucard smirked at the last comment even though he personally thought all the woman he brought over before was a complete failure. Alucard suddenly just thought while reading Seras's mind especially after she said in her mind '_there nothing compared to Master'_ this made him smirk but so he carried on and injected in her mind '_by the way Seras, you will have to call me Master Vlad from now on, also you do know your talking in Romanian within your mind',_ Seras just stared at him in shock and said in English "Is this place going to suprise me any more?", vlad replied "well Seras, this is only the beginning, also your speaking Romanian most probably because of my blood within you" with this alucard turned to the males and said " Men I shall meet you in the royal order room, I'm going to give Seras here a tour of My Castle I will be an Hour", all the males bowed and left through a massive oak door to the left.

Vlad then gestered his arm to Seras, which Seras was extremely confused at how different her master was acting, so she just smiled a true smile and linked her arm through his. Vlad then said "right let us begin", Vlad quite practically dragged her along he opened the door to the right and it was filled with many sofa's, pillows on the floor and a fancy looking comfy pillow covered seating area for 2 or maybe 3 at the back with a table infront, it had a massive fire place at the far wall, Vlad then said "this is the lounge as you can see it looks comfy, it did used to be a dining room with a kitchen but we won't be needed that now, come now to the next room" they went to the hallway again which had twin stair cases and in-between them on the floor they were on, was a large beautifully carved wooden door, they came closer to it and then Seras saw a doorway under each staircase, Vlad then said "the right door goes to our now dining area, if you get what I mean, I shall take you there later when its time, the door on the left goes to the catacombs, dungeon, and there's a secret tunnel if you want to escape, the door in the middle we will go through now" with this Vlad once again practically dragged her she went through the door and there was a completely Massive what looked to be a ball room/throne room.

Vlad then took her to the throne which then he sat on it and left her standing and said "hhmmm its good to sit here again, right Seras you will probably have your own thrown to sit on next to mine, but if there isn't you will have to sit on my lap, I don't care if you protest, it has to be done for obvious reasons I'm claiming you as mine so the other males won't sniff around you" seras even though she noted down how protective he was being said "Master this is sooo weird, but at the same time it feels normal, your castle is amazing and I haven't even seen the whole of it" when she looked at her master now he had his head leaning on his hand staring at her intently with a foreign emotion but then he smirked and said "well Seras this is going to be completely different to the world your used to, 1 woman are not allowed within business, 2 you will probably be looked up to by the females and 3 hhhmmm I might tell you that one later" seras gave him a 'whhhaaaat' look and said "oh come on Master, you sure do love to keep me guessing" Vlad's grin expanded and so he replied "well all the more fun for me heh heh, anyway what are we doing sitting here, come I shall show you something even more special" Vlad got up from his throne and walked to the right there was a door, he walked through it with Seras following suit.

Once again surprises got to her again, there was a gorgeous jaw dropping lush garden with a beautiful pond with a few trees and a massive willow tree around it, it must of took up the room of a football field, it seemed to be a courtyard in the middle of the castle with pillared open gangway round it, in the dead centre was a beautiful water feature, it held broken winged angels and the water came running out their eyes, running down into the pond, some people will find it depressing but she found it just fitting, Seras turned to her Master and said "I love it" she then breathed in and said "It a hell of a lot better than the smell of London hehe". Vlad grinned then chuckled and said "My human wife started this garden, but the water feature is new, it weren't there from before I was captured by Hellsing..hhhmmm how nostalgic I'm feeling" Vlad then stared into the garden with glazed eyes as if having a inner thought, he then blinked and frowned, he then looked at Seras and his face slowly turned into a smile, then a grin, he then started walking towards her. Seras was staring at him at first with a look of sympathy but then when he grinned it was first an 'uh oh' face and then it turned to fear but then it turned to excitement strangely she then said "Master what are you up to?" Vlad chuckled at this and took hold of her hand, Seras tensed up while thinking '_who are you and what have you done with my Master' _Vlad started dragging her once again and injected in her mind '_hhmm theres alot you don't know about me, and why are you tensing, you shy little VIRGIN mwuah haa haa haaa'_ Seras blushed immediately to this and shouted "MASTER!" Vlad's only response was look at her his eye glowed and he grinned wolfishly.

They came to a massive carved door once again, Vlad turned to Sera and said "this door belongs to what has to be one of the few of my most favourite rooms, come" and so Vlad opened the door while dragging Seras along, Seras was actually contemplating if Vampires could have heart attacks because if she kept getting jaw dropping surprises like this, she surely would have one. There was a completely and utterly huge Library, there were swirling staircases, millions of books and beautifully carved book shelves, the smell of old paper and scrolls woofed into her senses, she definitely liked this room the 3 story windows just gave it that final touch, Vlad grinned once again and said "speechless are we heh heh, now come I'll show you quickly around the castle from here on because my hour is nearly up come".

Seras took his hand and so he strolled along once again, back in the garden she was shown to a door on the left which showed a training gym with lots of equipment, the door to the right of the garden held what looked to be as a armour and weaponry storage area , it had what range from ancient to new weaponry, there was a room to the right of the armoury which had loads of computers and screens Vlad said to this "bit more updated from the last time I was here", Vlad then took her all the way back to the stairwell hallway and said "the door were the men went through earlier, you are not allowed in, no woman is allowed in there unless told to, we shall now go meet the females, You do understand that some woman will see you as a competition and may take advantage of you being young in vampire years, but you and as well as I both know you could kick there asses with ease, heheh, remember your royalty now they are below you" Seras was not very fond of what Vlad was saying but as a again what master wants, master gets.

_**To be continued, I shall only write more if people review me and tell me to continue!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**THERE WILL BE A SPOILER IN THIS CHAPTER, YE HAV BIN WARNED! **_**  
I hoped you liked the last chapter as you can see Alucard is a bit out of character but I want you all to know I'm trying to make him look excited by being home and that he his free (hes also unpredictably insane), I also want to tell you that, seras n vlad seem a bit close because you have to remember they did spend many years working together and that I'm trying to make out is that Alucard acknowledged Seras more after the war.**_

Seras and Vlad was now the next floor up, in the left wing of the castle, Vlad opened a massive door which was covered in red tapestries, and they both stepped in. Seras's nervous levels raised when she saw about 15 high classed, high nosed, skinny, voluptuous, make up covered but beautiful female vampires lounging around a room which had a lot of pinks and purple tapestries and netting, there was what looked to be bathing/hot tub area through some curtains to the right, her and Vlads senses were overpowered by blood mixed with strong feminine perfume. Vlad said "Good evening Ladies, I hope you missed me" all the females eyes were already drawn to them, a vampiress stood up from the comfy pillow covered couch she was on and said "It cannot be, I can smell that scent from anywhere...we thought you were dead my king" as realisation dawned on the females, they all stared in shock, it then turned to nervous and fearful stares, some were filled with lust, their eyes then turned to seras their eyes held high curiosity, a few of them held jealousy.

Vlad then said "the vampire next to me is MY fledgling Seras Victoria, you don't mind if I leave her with you do I, there's business with the men I must attend to" Seras then stared at Vlad with a hurtful expression as if to say 'don't leave', Vlad stared at her and smirked at her expression he then injected into her mind '_I shall return to you soon, watch your back, in the vampire world its always competition to show power, remember this as it's the best advice I can give you...and Seras..remember you are mine make sure the females know this, it will make their blood boil, hnn heh' _ Seras smirked and chuckled into his head with quite an evil streak and said '_Yes Sir my Master'_, Vlad then grinned while he remembered the last time he heard those words, he then turned into a black mass of centipedes and laughed while the females screamed, he then disappeared into the wall. Seras was annoyed because she now had to put up with females who scream at bugs, she was so used to war hardened men and a woman who had bigger balls than most men on the planet.

The vampiress who talked came up to Seras and said "It is a pleasure to meet a fledgling of the No Life king himself, my names is Daciana, I am the bride of Sir Dragos, the females behind me are called from left to right: Dana, Emilia, Florina, Gabriela, Isabel, Livia, Maria, Oana, Roxana, Alexandra, Anca, Irina, Monica and Silvia, ...may I ask were you are from?", Seras grinned quite wolfishly, her Master had rubbed off on her throughout the long years they've been working together. The females looked at her grin with a small amount of fear, seras could also read one of the females minds who was called Emilia, she must of not blocked her mind she said '_I can feel the power come off of her, what the hell is this feeling, she's almost as cold as her master_' seras mentally smirked at Isabel noting down that she was the weakest of the females.

Seras looked at Daciana with her glowing red eyes and said "I come from England, I also met MY Master in England", Daciana eyes widened and she said "did you fight in the war?, the smell of you shows that you are powerful but how old are you?" seras grin widened and she replied "I was in the War right in the middle of it, It was the biggest blood fest I've been involved in neh heh, I was turned hmmm about 58 years ago I think, ...I met the males not too long ago, may I ask what brides belongs to who?", all the females grinned after Seras said this as if they now new something, but Seras wasn't stupid she did used to be a police officer, she thought '_it's exactly as Master said, they probably now underestimate me because of my age...well I could use this in my favour'._

The females came up one by one and told Seras who they belonged too: Daciana and Dana belonged to Sir Dragos, Oana to Sir Andrei, Silvia to Sir Fane, Irina, Livia and Monica to Sir Horia, Gabriela to Sir Neculai, Alexandra to Sir Tudor, Oana to Sir Lucian, Isabel and Maria to Sir Dorin, Anca to Sir Constantin, Roxana to Sir Vali, Emilia to Sir Stelian.

This time Dana spoke and said "so are you and your master together?" this peaked all the females interest, Seras thought this through but she remembered her Masters words 'remember you are mine', so she answered with a straight back and her head held high, she even did feel pride "I shall say nothing more than that I only belong to My Master", all the females looked at each other as if having a secret discussion, Seras's suspicion raised. Daciana then spoke "I do apolagise for being rude but what the hell are you wearing?" the girls giggled at this, Seras felt a bit embarrassed but enraged at the comment she then replied "well it was the uniform in England that I had to wear when mercilessly killing thousands of VAMPIRES and ghouls, but you are right to be curious I should change my clothing" seras then thought '_heh that should scare them a little and why didn't I change'_, all the females seemed to step back a bit and look at Seras with fear, Irina then said "thousands of vampires, have you actually killed over a thousand ...all on your own" all the eyes on her held fear with high curiosity and Dana's and Daciana's eyes held disbelief.

Seras then went to reply but a certain NO Life King decided to appear from the floor just on the right of Seras and say "Damn right she has, she slaughtered the lot of them with satisfaction, pray tell do you still not believe her Daciana and Dana", Daciana and Dana walked beside each other, they seemed to of pushed out there breasts and bosoms, they stopped in front of Vlad and curtsied in there jewel and silk covered identical purple dresses, which showed ALOT of the cleavage, they then said "We apologise my king" Daciana then said "I did not mean to be rude but it would seem unbelievable that a vampire at such a young age can do such a thing and plus she is a woman", Vlad actually felt angered he then put on a menacing but quiet voice and replied "have you been living in a hole all these years Daciana, YOU know NOTHING of Seras Victoria", Seras blushed, her Master was actually defending her she then remembered his words from earlier 'in the vampire world it always competition to show power', Seras made sure she blocked her mind from her Master this time and thought '_he better not be using me to show off, even though I like this feeling, It's still not right'_. Her Master then smirked at the terrified faces of the Vampiresses, Seras grinned too, Alucard then said "Insult my fledgling again and I won't act so nice next time, come Seras, theres more to show you" Alucard then created a black portal and walked through it, Seras looked at the females one more time before following her Master through.

When they went Daciana then turned to the other females and said "I don't care if she's now Royalty, I don't like her", Oana then spoke up and said "Is that just because your jealous or that your scared" Daciana glared at her, her nails grew long, she then grabbed her by the front, with her other hand, she then hovered her sharp claws a millimetre away from the flesh covering her heart. Daciana then said "say such a thing again Oana and you won't be so lucky" she then let go of Oana, Oana stepped back acknowledging the raise in power, all the females grabbed Oana and held on to her in a comforting way and gave Daciana fearful but hateful stares. Daciana growled and then said "come on Dana lets go, we have got to make a plan of what to do with that Princess bitch". Daciana and Dana then walked out of the room. Gabriela who was comforting Oana, which Oana then politely pushed her hands off while whispering "I'm fine", Gabriela then said "what are we going to do about Daciana and Dana, we can't just let them plan on doing something horrible to Lady Seras, we have only just met her, it like her Master said we know nothing about her, I quite like her to be honest even though we have just met her" Oana who was now the strongest vampiress within the room then spoke up "your right but we all know Daciana and Dana will kill us if we interfere, I do try to stand up to them but I always get knocked down again" all the females sighed and so they just carried on sitting around bitching about a certain two females.

Vlad and Seras came out of Vlads portal and they were now infront of a beautifully but scary looking black carved door, Vlad turned to Seras and said "as you can see we are on the third floor the corridor we are in leads to another corridor which both ways will lead you to stairs down to the second floor we were earlier, there's a lot more on that floor but I'll show you that later, now I'll show you this room" Vlad walked inside with Seras directly behind him. Theres was a MASSIVE King size bed, well more like obese size king on the left of the room, directly in front of them was beautiful stone carved arch windows with a glass door that went to a balcony overlooking the breath taking countryside, to the right of them was a massive coffin which could easily fit two Vlads in which was raised above the ground about a foot, to the left of them on the wall which divided the room from the hallway was a dresser and a massive wall length gold framed mirror. Vlad turned to Seras as she was swirling around the room "well Seras I might as well tell you now but you're going to have to share this room with me, as once again this will show that you are mine and it will keep the others from trying to take you as theirs, and let me just say this Seras Victoria I do not like to lose what is mine" Vlad slightly growled the last part, Seras replied "does this mean that the males will try to win me over?" Vlad stared at her "you catch on quick don't you Seras, why yes they will, not only for power but mostly because there's another female in the Castle, and not only are you female but you have a very ...voluptuous body" Seras blushed furiously at the comment, she then said "I need some air" she then went to the glass door and went out to the balcony.

Vlad followed her to the balcony but he just phased through the door he then said "why didn't you phase, feeling different are we" Seras looked into his eyes, she loved his eyes and said "No Master, I'm just trying to get used to everywhere before I go round using my powers, it makes it easier" Vlad replied "fair enough...what do you think of My Castle so far" Seras stared out to the beautiful scenery and leant her hip and arm on the stone rail, sighed then said "well Master I haven't felt this alienated since the first time I came to Hellsing, this seems so like I've gone into the past, especially as most of you are wearing clothes from like 150 years ago, the castle is beautiful, the only thing I don't like so far is Daciana and Dana, they seem to be plotting something against me, I can feel it" Seras finished her sentence with a frown. Alucard chuckled and said "ow how I love watching woman bitch at each other, do not worry, you have felt there power they have nothing compared to you, and plus you have much more experience with conflict over them, and also you did used to be a POLICE GIRL" Vlad laughed at Seras face, Seras just shouted "MASTER!", Vlad replied "ha how I adore that anger in your eyes" Seras turned her head away from him and huffed, after about 2 minutes she then turned back to Vlad, he was still there but he was now sitting on the rail looking quite peaceful staring out at the scenery. Seras then said "Soo Master, were will I be sleeping" her Master turned to her with a grin and replied "well you can either sleep in the bed ooooor with me in the coffin hnnn", Seras blushed once again, she then smirked and joking said "A virgin like me Master , my, I think the glow of my cheeks will keep you awake all day heh heh".

Vlad yawned, yeah actually yawned and said "heh its been a while since I've been this tired, the excitement of being home must of taken it out of me, by the way if you want some clothes use the dresser over there, I got a maid earlier to fill it up with clothes you may be interested in" Seras's eyes widened, she skipped over to the dresser all excitedly she opened it and there was gorgeous dresses all either black and red, there was a silk nightgown which was white and thin shoulder straps, the gown came to her knees, she took it out and then looked at her Master who was now in the room with a toothy grin she then said "thankyou Master ever so much, I shall cherish every one of them" vlad then replied "your welcome, If it takes this much to make you happy, well then I've got my work cut out for me" Seras chuckled and thought to herself '_what does he mean by got his work cut out for him, he has been pretty close to me lately, whats going on...oh well I like it, I'm happy for once, stop complaining '_with this Seras went behind the dressing divider (don't know what it called) and changed into the night gown. When she came out behind the divider Vlad was now laying in his coffin with his head propped up on his forearm staring at Seras, his eyes immediately roamed her body (obviously checking her out) and said "it suits you. Good morning Seras" and so he shut the lid. Seras got under the covers of the massive king size red silk covered bed, she then smiled a true smile and said "Good Morning Vlad" with this she fell asleep.

Vlad smiled at Seras saying his real name, he liked the way it sounded coming from her, he waited until he knew she was asleep, and so he got up out of his coffin, and went up to Seras and sat on the bed just like the time he waited for her to awaken when she was turned, he looked at her, he wouldn't admit it but he did went to look at her a few times when he came back to the mansion as she slept, but looking at her now with a white gown and red silk surrounding her she looked just like some beautiful woman out of a film set, but NO to Vlad she was more than just some woman, she was HIS fledgling, a beautiful fledgling at that, Vlad moved the hair which had grown really long from her eyes, he sat there admiring her for a good 10 minutes he then whispered "you truly are an interesting complicated creatures aren't you,...one who is truly fit to be my Queen". With this vlad stood and went back to his coffin and went into a non memory filled sleep.

Just as Vlad finally was asleep a cloaked figure walked through the wall and walked up to Seras, they brought an object from their pocket and raised it near Seras's face...

To be continued

_**HA I LOVE A CLIFF HANGER, WHAT HAPPENS TO SERAS, AND WHO IS IT, TIL NEXT TIME!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

... The object within the cloaked figures hand was a vial, a vial of a strange dark green liquid, the figure then put three drops into Seras's slightly parted lips, they watched on as strange green symbols and patterns overtook Seras's body, Seras then started what look to be a nightmare within her sleep. The cloaked figure quickly withdrew and phased back through the wall.

The figure quickly ran down the hallway till they came to two figures, one of the two figures grabbed the hooded figure by the front and raised them and slammed the figure to the wall and growled menacingly in a low tone "did you do it, you better of, or you WILL be sorry" the figure just said a weak "yes, yes, now please, please let me go, and leave me alone like you promised" the other figure came over and put their hand on the one holding the hooded figures shoulder and said "let them go, now c'mon they have done what we wanted, now let's go back and wait till the Princess wake", the figure let go of the hooded figure, the figure chuckled quite evilly and said "take that Princess ha". The figure on the floor scurried away when the other two strolled away with a bounce in there steps.

It was now Sunset but Vlad was not awakened by the time change, he was awakened by what sounded like strangled pain filled cries within his room, Vlad immediately got out of his coffin, he looked to the bed but there was no Seras but she was still in the room he could feel it and smell it, he could also smell Seras's blood, he walked to the bed and he could now see a green glowing patterned leg, shaking while hanging out from under the bed, Vlad grabbed the sheets and lifted them, his face immediately dropped at what he saw, Seras's eyes were bleeding asif she had been cut across the eyes, her arm was missing, and there was a nasty wound on her stomach, she was shivering madly, and her face was contorted in pain, she was also sweating which was weird for a vampire, Vlad noticed how similar the injuries were of what she got in the war, the pattern and weird symbols covering her skin were glowing and eerie green, Vlad pulled Seras out from under the bed, he was now frowning, while trying to go through every answer he could come up with, he decided to think about that later and so he pulled bandages from his shadows, and got to work on poor Seras, he peeled the beautiful silk nightgown off, she was now naked before his eyes, but he did not think inappropriate thoughts right now, as his fledgling was now in what looked to be considerable pain, he then put the bandages on her.

When he was finished bandaging Seras up he then put a black silk robe around her, he then laid her within his coffin. When he shut the lid and the over powering smell of delicious blood was gone, he would of licked the blood and wounds till they heal but he had sure learnt his lesson of drinking blood that can effect himself, he knew this was the work of a spell or potion as you did not get strange patterns like that on your skin after a normal cut, he could also smell something foreign within her blood. He could now smell a different scent, he got closer to the wall and could smell it, he then followed the scent to the hallway, the smell was right and left but he could smell it stronger to the left so he followed, he then came to a door, it was Sir Constantin's and Anca's room, he should of known these two specialised in potions, spells and dark magic.

Vlad's anger raised even more as he felt betrayed that one of his most trust worthy subordinates would harm what's his. Vlad phased through the wall while saying in the most menacing way his known for "SOOO, the scent belongs to you ANCA!" Constantin was sitting on a chair, while Anca stood beside him, Vlad phased in through the wall, they both immediately had faces of fear as they felt the cold but terrifying chill of an aura come from the Vampire King, plus the No Life Kings face was not pleased, Vlad then said "NOW you better give a satisfying answer to your treachery, if not prepare to meet your Death!", Constantin stood in front of his bride and said in a carm but rushed manner "Please your highness, I beg you not to harm my beloved", Constantin then felt a hand on his shoulder, he then turned to be faced with a blood tear filled face of his bride, she then walked to the front of the No Life king and got to her knees and said "Please your Majesty, I did not do it on purpose, I was forced to, please punish me, I cannot bare the guilt" she then kneeled there and waited for Vlad to do something hurtful, he grabbed her by the front and lifted her from the floor, Sir Constantin was now begging the No Life King, Vlad by now was grinning like a maniac with all his jagged razor sharp teeth, he then snarled into Anca's face "Explain yourself Anca, who forced you, now hurry I have little patience", Anca was crying badly by now and said "but if I tell you, I'll be killed", Vlad quite literally roared in her face while shaking her "WELL WHAT WOULD RATHER HAVE..YOUR DEATH BY ME OR THE OTHER!", she then sobbed back "Okay, okay,...it...it.*sniffle* it was Daciana and Dana, ..they..they said they'll carry on torturing me to the point of ...suicide if I did not do it"... Vlad now maniacally laughed to the sky he then said "excellent, ow how bitchy you are Daciana, you have brought this upon yourself" Vlad now dropped Anca to the floor while he was now staring insanely at the wall while thinking many different ways of how to torture Daciana and Dana, he then looked down at Anca and said "So what did you do to MY fledgling, why is she in the state she is in...can you stop it?...I shall deal with those two whores later but first, Seras is in Danger".

Anca walked to the potion and book covered unit, and lifted a book, she then turned to a page and gave it to the No life King and said "Please read these two pages, it explains what the potion does and the antidotes if there is one" Vlad read out loud "The Torture Potion (works on any creature, supernatural or not, this potion can last for months depending on how much you use), this potion is used to bring great pain to the victim, it will force past wounds to open, these wounds can range from physical to mental. It can also drive the victim to permanent madness depending on the victim. Symbols and patterns will appear on the skin this is another effect of the potion, it is called green fire skin, the flesh of the victim will feel like they are constantly being burnt by fire. There is only two antidotes but is extremely rare, Dragon blood is required, the victim must drink ½ a pint of it, the other is Unicorn blood but the user if they are not human will be turned back to a human", Vlad threw the book at the wall and growled "you had to pick the most complicated one didn't you" Anca by now stopped crying but felt ever so guilty she then replied "it was not me who chose, Daciana broke into my room and read my books, she then forced me to use it on Seras, I didn't want to I refused and so she hit me and clawed me, I tried to fight back but everyone knows her special ability that she is protected from dark powers, I ..I am ever so sorry, but even I am so weak as to do anything not to die".

Vlad just sat down on the chair and sighed he then said "there is a way of getting the antidote, but I do not know if that old Dragon is still alive", Constantin's interest was now peaked considerably and so he said "what do you mean, that there's a Dragon, an actual Dragon, I thought they all became extinct, well that's what the books say anyway", Vlad smirked and said in a smug way "It's been a secret of mine for many, many years, I have met a Dragon in my time on this earth, as you do get ever so bored when you live as long as I have, I have travelled and explored and so stumbled upon one,... right I have a plan but keep this within us three for now, I want you Anca to act as if you haven't said anything to me, to Daciana and Dana, I will surprise the shit out of them when I show them my anger, Constantin your coming with me, we have a little adventure to go on nnh heh" Vlad then stood and walked to the wall and made a portal he then heard Anca say "do you want me to go to Seras and look after her?, I'm really worried about what I've done to her" Vlad turned to face Anca and smirked he then said "there is no need to worry, it's best not to approach Seras in the situation you're in with Daciana and Dana, she will be fine I've bandaged her up and she is within MY coffin, my coffin will keep good care of her...she is also stronger than you think...now come Constantin No time to waste", with this Anca was thinking '_bandages ow dear, I don't want to know what shes been through in her past, I feel so bad'_. Vlad and constantin then disappeared into his portal.

Just when this was all happening, Daciana and Dana was now outside Vlads chamber door, Daciana had her hand to the door and she said to Dana "he is not there, now c'mon I want to see her in pain heh heh" , they both walked into the room, they never ventured inside his room because Vlad had put a barrier on the door when he was gone, same with his throne, they both looked around the room and spotted a coffin Dana then said "much better looking than our room", Daciana strolled over to the coffin and raised the lid, they both gasped in horror, the sight before them was a gore fest, Seras was scratching her skin with her claws, ripping her flesh away but it was not healing like a vampire would, there was a massive hole in her lung, what looked to be a bullet hole in her stomach, there was a massive slashed hole right through her in her middle, it could of only been inflicted by a sharp large object, there was a massive slash across her eyes, rendering her blind and to top it off her arm was missing and there was random dotted knife marks throughout her body, they could hear sizzling which could only be from the 'green fire skin', Dana stared at Seras and gasped out "bloody hell, I don't want to know what kind of pain she's been through", Daciana laughed and replied "well that's good then isn't it, she's now got to experience it all over again, ha the bitch deserves it, now come on lets go pick on Oana". With this they shut the lid and left the room.

Vlad and Constantin walked out upon what could only be halfway up one of the snow peaked mountain's nearby the Castle, The No Life King just walked off, he walked up vertically along the Mountain side, he then came up to a ledge, Constantin did the same and stood on the right of him, they were now standing in front of a massive cave entrance, and so they entered...

To be continued

_**What happens next, is there really a Dragon, What is Vlad going to do about Daciana and Dana...till next time. **_**REVIEW ME! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**ENJOY MY MAGNIFICANT STORY!**

When Vlad and Constantin entered the cave and walked on a bit for a good 2 minutes they came to a dead end, Vlad just phased through the wall, Constantin just shrugged his shoulders and so he followed. When they entered, the whole mountain had to be hollow to fit the size of the cave they now entered, the cave was completely filled with mountains of gold ranging from Romanian, roman, saxon and many other types, there were goblets, jewels, diamonds, rubies, pearls, necklaces, crowns: everything you could think of was there. And directly in the middle was an egg, a massive egg, but what surprised Constantin most of all was the MASSIVE, dark, golden like, scaly but monstrous Dragon which looked dead curled quite comfortably around the Egg protecting it, Vlad turned to Constantin and said "I thought the Dragon would, it seems she has put herself in a coma like state in which this particular dragon cannot die easily, it has been alive much longer than I have, it looks as if she wants to sleep the years away...this make are job a whole lot easier" Constantin thought '_she..._' Vlad summoned a goblet to himself and his claws lengthened dangerously he went up to the dragon and went to cut the dragon to gain its blood.

When the No Life King put his claw to the Dragons skin it would not cut, not at all, Vlad then summoned his sword and that would not work, by now Vlad was very angry, he always had little patience for such things and so he drew out the Jackal, Constantin then said "what is that?", Vlad grinned and replied "ule see", Vlad then shot the Dragon, but no that did not work either, the bullet just simply ricochet off the Dragon, Vlad then growled out quite frustratingly "bloody Dragon skin, You had to be the most bloody strongest of your kind didn't you, bloody Dragon", Vlad then looked at the Egg he then grinned evilly and so he turned to Constantin with an eerie smile and said "heh well it always did have a weakness,...Constantin get that Egg will you", Constantin hesitated at first still a bit not sure, especially when the No Life King smiled at you like that, it was just creepy, and so Constantin decided to do as he was told as he thought that doing this would be better than being under the mercy of the Vampire Kings rage. Constantin creeped over the dragon, and put to hands round the egg, when he lifted the egg, he felt someone grab him from his clothes and so was pulled into a portal just like Vlads one on the way to the mountain.

When Constantin was back on earth again, he realised it was Vlads doing, they were inside the Royal Order room, Vlad just sat on his massive chair he then used his shadows to take the egg off of Constantin, then let the egg hover to the Side of him, Vlad just simply put his feet upon the table and relaxed he then said "now all we do now is wait", Constantin stood for a while looking at the King thinking '_what is he planning now',_ Constantin sat on his chair he always sat on when in the room and so waited for something to happen.

Just when Constantin sat, Sir Andrei, Sir Fane, Sir Horia, Sir Neculai, Sir Sorin, Sir Tudor, Sir Lucian, Sir Dorin, Sir Vali and Sir Stelian came into the room and took their places, Sir Horia then said "what is happening my King and what is with the Egg, I can also smell your fledglings blood from here" Vlad just smirked and said "Sir Constantin explain", Sir Constantin nodded he then leaned forward in his seat and said "Our Kings fledgling Seras Victoria has been poisoned with a potion which was planned by Daciana and Dana, the potion is a very painful one and so we have found a antidote to the potion in which is Dragons blood, we have found the Dragon but could not gain its blood and so we are now back here with the Dragons egg, I do not know My Kings plans" all the males were startled, their voices raised and so Vlad shouted "SILENCE!" everyone had shut up and looked at their king, Vlad carried on saying "The Dragon will come, now let me handle this, also were is Sir Dragos", Sir Andrei answered "I do not know my King, he has been away from the Castle now for about 2 hours", Vlad just hmmmmmmd at this.

A massive 'RAAAAAAAWWWWRRRRRR' was heard to the front of the Castle, Vlad grinned maniacally, all the men were shifting in their seats nervously, waiting for what was to happen next, they heard the door to the Order Room slam open, they all looked to see a MASSIVE dragon head just fitting in the massive doors, the dragons body morphed in the most peculiar of ways, and so took on to a humanoid shape, but as the same time it was not, its wings were still there and its tail, the face was now flat like a humans, but had a lizard like nose, it's skin was slightly like a humans, but all were the human assets will be were covered with scaly skin, its legs were shaped to that of a dragon, such as the hind legs of a dog, it claws of it feet and hands were the same. The Humanoid shape was of a woman. The Dragon leaped on to the table and was on all fours snarling with its wings spread out growling around, it then sniffed the air, and so it's Fire like eyes locked on to Vlad, a voice was heard but the Dragons lips did not move, it said "You!...I should of known...No Life King" the last part was said with distaste, the Dragon crawled along lizard like on top of the table and stopped at Vlads legs, The Dragon then pushed his legs off the table and snarled, all the males gasped at the behaviour of the Dragon, waiting on for what the No Life King will react, which in past cases were not a pleasant one, the Dragon said "Where is my Egg, NO LIFE KING, I can smell it all over you...and you" the Dragon faced Constantin and growled, she then went to go towards him but then she heard Vlad say "so are you looking for this, such a shame I was going to eat it for dinner" the Dragon turned to the King ferociously its teeth bared, and growled, it then crawled toward the Egg which appeared from Vlads shadows, when she got close to Vlad it then vanished back into his shadows.

The Dragons eyes sparked with fury, it opened it's mouth and it glowed like a fires glow, smoke came from her mouth she then said "give it back No Life King, or I shall get violent", Vlad contemplated about this for a while he was in the mood for having a fight, but still Seras was waiting on him, he then thought that he better wrap this up quick to help his Seras and so he said "and what damage your egg here, that is not logical at all, now I shall only give it back to you if you do something for me", the Dragon was now perched like a dog, sitting on the end of the table facing the No Life King, the Dragons humanoid face's eyebrow raised and said "and what will this be, YOU BLOODY VAMPIRE", Vlad's grin widened on the verge of splitting his head in half he then said "I require your blood, to help someone who is dear to me, now follow me, we must make haste as I do not want her waiting any longer", The dragon then smiled and said "her!" and so she followed Vlad to His chambers.

They came to Vlads chamber door, and so the Dragon said "what plagues this lady of yours" Vlad smirked at the comment he then said "You shall see, now come", Vlad opened the door and so both the Dragons and Vlad's senses were overpowered by a delicious blood, they came to the coffin and so Vlad lifted the lid, he had never felt so enraged in a long time, the sight before him was bad he then said "shes getting worse, now hurry, the blood" Vlad watched on as the dragon, slit her wrist and put it too Seras's clawed mangle lips, Seras as being a vampire unconsciously began sucking on the wound, Vlad was trying to control himself the smell of the very rare dragon blood mixed with Seras's was giving him a thirsty bloodlust but still he was old, he could handle it. The Dragon then looked at the No Life King and said with a worried face "by the looks of it this is a poison from a very very old potion, there wasn't a specific amount of blood to be given was there for the antidote?", Vlads eyes widened he then grabbed the dragons wrists a swiped it away from Seras's mouth he then said hurriedly "half a pint, why how much has already been given", the dragon then replied "about a pint and a half, do not worry it will not affect her negatively, it will actually help her as she is a vampire, the only thing is she will be much, much more powerful than she was before, I have a vast knowledge of many dark arts, she will awaken in about 3 to 4 days...NOW GIVE MY EGG BACK", Vlad stared at Seras, he then stared up at the now standing dragon and said "I'm hurt your leaving already", Vlad then produced the Egg from his shadows, the Dragon immediately grabbed it and did something really weird, the dragon pushed the egg into its stomach and so bones cracked, flesh ripped and so the Egg was finally consumed by the skin now healing back over it.

The Dragon looked to Vlad and said "thats better, hhmmm I may stay,...well it does give me something to do, I have been awakened from my sleep, I won't be able to go into one of those again for a while,...so yes I shall stay", Vlad grinned, they both then stared as Seras flesh began to heal slowly, the Dragon watched Vlad do something which was completely out of character for him, he went to Seras and kissed Seras upon the forehead, he then brought out a blanket and put it on top of her, he then whispered soothingly "sleep and return to me Seras Victoria", with this he shut the lid and this time he put a barrier around the room when he left with the Dragon in tow. When they exited Vlad said to the Dragon "I think it's about time to greet those whores, care to join me", the dragon replied "I shall, but let me guess are these the suspects of this crime they have inflicted upon your fledgling", Vlad just grinned wickedly and said "Indeed", with this he created a portal and so they both entered.

When they were gone, Sir Dragos entered Vlads chamber and said "oh my King you are such a fool, you shouldn't leave such valuable belongings around, and Indeed it seems I have surpassed you in creating barriers, I know all your tricks", Sir Dragos went up to the coffin, opened it, his eyes widened too when he saw the state Seras was in, he then whispered to himself "hhhmmm I love it when you get bitchy Daciana", he then put the blanket around Seras and lifted her out of the coffin, he then phased through to the balcony and sprouted bat like, but hairy wings from his back and so he flew off with Seras in his arms.

All the Males except Sir Dragos was standing outside the females lounging area all waiting for they knew the No Life King will come here to give a certain two females, the most horrifying, painful moments of their lives.

Back to Sir Dragos- Sir Dragos landed into a secluded forest area a good 5 miles away from the Castle, he then walked out into a meadow, there was a black cloaked figure standing by the rock, with their hood up so you could not see their face, Sir Dragos smiled, he then strolled towards the cloaked figure who now realised Sir Dragos, the figure when he realised moved his cloak to reach for what looked to be a pistol, Sir Dragos just grinned more insanely and carried on walking, the figure stayed alert as Dragos came nearer, when Sir Dragos was about 5 metres away he then said "do not fear young man, I have but brought what your people needed" Sir Dragos then laid Seras upon the floor and so backed away. The figure then came out of his defensive position and walked towards Seras, he pulled a picture out of his cloak and looked at it; he then crouched down and pulled the blanket away from Seras's face, as he did this a Silver cross fell and dangled from his neck! He then looked to the vampire and said "The deed is done Demon, remember to stick to the Plan", the Figure picked Seras off the floor and so walked off to a helicopter which was waiting a good distance away from them. With this Sir Dragos laughed and said "what shall you do now No Life King", with this Sir Dragos turned himself into many bats and flew back to the Castle.

_**Oh Dear looks like all the shit has hit the fan, and what about poor Seras she can't seem to do anything can she! Vlad must be feeling really frustrated all he wants to do is make Seras his bride and get a little intimate, but cmon it's like Walter said 'Nothing is worth it, if It can be achieved easily'.**_

**REVIEW MY STORY MY STORY FOLLOWERS, I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AND SO THE STORY CONTINUES**

Vlad appeared from his portal, all the men in the hallway stared at him in great fear because the pure rage was visibly rolling of him, Vlad's body seemed to get darker and his shadows followed him like a cape of misery, all his eyes shined with gory delight, all the males stared on, acknowledging that there No Life King had become even more powerful and insane than the last time, Vlad pushed the doors open with great force, they came off the hinges, all the females in the room stared in fear, Daciana and Dana looked at each other in fear, as they now acknowledged what is going to happen.

Vlad shouted in a very spine chilling manner "Daciana, Dana you should know not to anger me, prepare yourself", Vlads shadows sprang out in a demented halo around him, he then stalked towards them just like he did when he stalked toward Rip all those years ago, all the males were now within the room, with faces of sorrow but anger towards the two females because they were totally on their kings side, just when Vlad was going to get even more horrifying, Sir Dragos appeared at the entrance.

Sir Dragos had what looked to be a blessed bayonet stuck into his chest, narrowly missing his heart, he was bleeding, Vlad immediately noticed the scent of Seras's blood on him, Vlads anger rose another level, which was unbelievable, he then noticed something amiss, he could not feel his Seras's aura within the Castle, he couldn't feel it even 10 miles away, he growled toward Sir Dragos, with his complete attention drawn away from Daciana and Dana who was now on the floor crying, Vlad growled out "What have you done Sir Dragos...WHERE IS SERAS!", all the males looked at Sir Dragos with a look of betrayal, sir Dragos gasped out as if he was in pain, he fell to his knees and said "My King...My King...it was Iscariot, they took her from your room, I tried to stop them, but I was no match for them, there were many My King", Vlad growled out frustratingly he then stomped towards Sir Dragos, and punched him in the face making him fly to the wall and smash into the brick work, which narrowly missed the Dragon, Vlad then snarled and said "Sir Dragos you liar, I can tell that you are Lying, do not underestimate me, you will be punished", Sir Dragos dropped to the floor from the wall and stared at the No Life King in fear he was thinking '_what...WHAT...when did he become this powerful...this cannot be'_, he then carried on his guilty lies "My King I swear, it was Iscariot", Vlad now grinned insanely and said in a playfull way "your still lying, my dear Sir Dragos", Vlad started to stalk towards Sir Dragos while saying "your brides have hurt what is dear to me and now you dare to try my patience as to lie to me, you were one of my right hand men, what an act of betrayal, I cannot let you or your brides live", Vlads power had now reached a higher level and so his familiars sprang out in all there terrifying glory.

The familiars growled, barked, drawled and screeched with demon like delight, they moved in a sickly, stalking like manner towards Sir Dragos waiting for their masters command, Vlad walked towards Sir Dragos, he then dug his claws into Sir Dragos's front and lifted him above the floor, Vlad then said "so you still won't tell me...well your blood will", Vlads teeth elongated into a shark like appearance and so Vlad struck his teeth into Sir Dragos's neck who was now completely helpless, he stopped his futile attempt off escaping, he could not even transform, it would seem Vlad could stop him from doing so, Vlad gulped his blood until he got all his dirty little Secrets. Vlad then stopped drinking his blood and Laughed to the sky madly "bwuah haa ahaaa haaaaaa, so this was your plan, haa, Im hurt I have been underestimated,...so what did you want to become King, but thought you will use the Iscariot to get rid of me, heh you are a fool...your nothing but Dog food", Vlad then chucked Sir Dragos behind him and let his hellhounds brutally rip and feast on Sir Dragos.

Vlads eyes were shining with mad psychotic delight; he then faced the two now husbandless brides, which they screeched in horror, Vlad then turned to his men and said "Lock these two up in the Dungeon, I should let Seras get her revenge on the betraying whores, The Dragon shall put up a barrier, her knowledge will create a good enough barrier to keep those two fucking bitches out the way for a while", Vlads shadows and familiars receded into himself. Vlad looked to the sky and closed his eyes, he then used his powers to search for his Seras, he could faintly feel her to the East in Rome, her aura then vanished, Vlads eyes widened and so he schreeched like a demon from hell to the sky and thought '_if she is dead, the Iscariot will pay dearly'_, he then faced the males who was now picking up the two bitch bags, he then said " half of you meet me to the front of the Castle tomorrow evening, the rest shall stay and defend if we have enemies, make sure you drink plenty as we are going to have some fun" after this Vlad grinned psychotically once again and so he left to get something to 'eat', then sleep with gore filled dreams ready for tomorrows blood bath.

The sun had set and so Vlad went to the front of the Castle like he said, when he arrived, Sir Andrei, Sir Fane, Sir Sorin, Sir Lucian, Sir Constantin and Sir Stelian was waiting for his arrival, all of them had more comfortable suits on which were dark as the night, Vlad appeared in all his red glory and so he smiled and said "are you ready men to rip the flesh of the Iscariot", all the males nodded and so they all transformed into a swarm of bats and flew into the air and flew towards Iscariot with blinding speed.

While this was happening Seras's eyes opened up, she first saw a blur and her body felt like she had been through hell, she was still sore as she was strangely aware of what happened the night before, she could still feel her Master's cold but strangley warm lips on her forehead, she smiled in delight of the feeling. Seras was now aware of her surroundings, she was strapped to a metal table with silver shackles which burnt her skin, restricting her arms and legs , Seras thought '_bloody hell, the pain I'm going through is endless...for fuck sake'_ Seras then called out to her Master '_Master, are you there, help me', _she then realised the cold feeling of no connection to her Master, the realisation worried her to no end she was thinking '_what the hell happened, I can't remember anything from the time I drank that delicious blood and Masters kiss?'_Seras blushed at this and so she frowned and thought _'no time to be thinking such thoughts Seras, it's time to do something',_ even though Seras was inconsiderable pain still, she felt really, really powerful and strangely warm, she thought '_must be from the blood'_ Seras looked to her shackles, and so she push her arms and legs up to try and break the shackles, the shackles creaked and burned her skin more, but Seras was not going to give up, her power inside her lashed out in a strange wave and so the shackles broke.

Seras got up from the table and so she noticed all the holy inscriptions on the wall, noticing how familiar this is to the barrier the Judas priest put up that time, Seras walked to the wall to test it, and so she was right her hand flung back from the wall which singed her skin on contact, the door to the strange white room opened and so she saw a figure at the entrance but not far enough as to be through the barrier, the figure strangely purred "nice night don't ye think Draculina", Seras's eyes widened, that voice, that voice sounded just like Andersons, but that could not be, he was dead.

Seras walked infront of the unknown figure and looked at his face, she then stepped back and gasped "but...but...you died...you can't be Father Anderson", the priest smiled an eerie smile and his cross jingled on his chest, he then said breathily "Ye argh right I am not, but at the same time I am Draculina", Seras was now extreeeemely curious and so she quirked an eyebrow and said "how so, you even smell like him", the priests grin grew and so he replied "well little Draculina, I am but a clone, Andersons DNA was implanted into ah fertilised egg and so here I am", Seras then noticed he was a little different, he just didn't have the scar and had strikingly blue eyes instead, Seras then said "and Why am I here clone Anderson", the priest then said "aaaargh Draculina, ye are being used as a hostage, in which when ye Master comes we av a plan for him", Seras gasped and her eyes widened, she then frowned and looked quite angry, her voice become cold and so she growled "if you dare harm him...I will not let you"..

Seras's power spiked she felt that unfamiliar power within her and so it burst out like a gush of strong wind, the inscriptions caught aflame and so the yellow barrier shattered into thousands of little pieces, the clone Anderson eyes widened in disbelief he then said "this cannot be, how are you so powerfull", Seras smiled psychotically and laughed to the heavens which was strangely like her Master, Seras said out in a seductive chilling way "I am but a fledgling of the No Life King, you should never underestimate one of his blood you fool", with this Anderson drew bayonets from his coat and so he smiled psychotically too and said "come on then Demon spawn, show me some hell!", Seras chuckled and so her dark aura of a mass of black shadows, grew from her like a unholy demented halo, they moved towards Clone Anderson in a slivery chilling way, when they came close they spiked up into sharp pointy spikes in which Clone Anderson easily dodged, he jumped into the air and so he was now falling towards Seras Bayonets drawn, Seras body then split in half, her body but now a black puddle upon the floor, then panther like creatures sprung out of the puddle, there were two, one got to the right of Clone Anderson, the other to the left of him, Anderson then said "So this is what a No Life King's fledgling is capable of..how interesting", Anderson swirled around in a strange sword dance and so slit both the jaguars in half before they could reach him to tear him limb from limb, he then said "is that all you've got haa haaa haaa", Clone Anderson was now laughing to the sky, with his back arched backwards in a gravity defying way.

Seras's shadows then turned to Spiders, lots and lots of Spiders, which crawled around Clone Anderson, the spiders then grouped together into black masses, which red eyes were now glowing out of them, as Anderson was striking the groups off black mass, Seras's body appeared behind him out of her shadows and so, her massive harkonnen was brought forth, in which she fired it into his head. His head sprayed around, blood gushed and sprayed from his shattered gouged neck, Anderson then fell to his knees and onto his front which made a satisfying squelch sound, well to Seras's ears anyway. Seras thought '_I better make sure his dead, I don't want another regenerator getting back up again',_ Seras strolled towards the Clone Anderson, and so she brought her fist back and her arms muscles grew insanely, she then drew her fist down to the middle of Anderson's chest, which on impact, the ground cracked and made a crater, the clones body was not so lucky and so the body blew outwards, small bits of body splatted outwards making a what Seras and her Master would call a Master piece Artwork.

Seras back arched backwards and so she now laughed insanely and so she said "is that all you've got Iscariot, I am ashamed", just when she finished laughing she then stood up, but just before she could make a step forwards strong arms pulled her backwards, and her legs were taken out, a very satisfying chilling but warm kiss was forced upon her lips, Seras's eyes widened...it was her Master, oh how much better she felt in his arms, and so she closed her eyes and enjoyed the kiss. Vlad then brought her up to face him and so he took her hand and kissed it, he then brought his other hand and pushed the bloodied hair from her face and purred "Seras, my sweat Seraas, oh how you make me shiver in delight by your performance", Seras blushed she then felt really weak in the knees and her body buckled, Vlad caught her with his arm under her legs and his other holding her upper body, he then strolled out of the building, when they were outside they stared on as the vampires brutally ripped Iscariots followers to pieces, the heat of the fire coming from the buildings and the screams made them warm in the cores, Seras then said "how did the plan go for the Iscariot to destroy you work out", Vlad grinned and replied "bloody catholics screw everything up...they have learnt their lesson in underestimating us...especially with what you did to that clone scum earlier heh heh", they then looked up to the bright fool moon and so Vlad said "A beautiful Night don't you think", Seras nodded with a true smile on her face, she then stared at the moon and sighed "it surely is my Master", Vlad then grinned and said "its Vlad Seras..call me Vlad" Seras looked at him in bewilderment, Vlad then said "Seras would you like to follow me into the Darkness for eternity and become my bride...My Queen", Seras stared at him, a blood red tear fell from her eyes and so she replied...

To be continued

_**Haa haa...I love being so cruel and put you on a cliff hanger at such a crucial moment...What does Seras say, what happens between Seras and the whores...til next time...review my evilness.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**AND SO THE STORY CONTINUES...this has to be my longest chapter so far, but this chapter is VERY exciting, enjoy and review me!**

"but..Ma..Vlad I thought you didn't see me that way", Vlad chuckled he then said "Seras, do you remember the third thing I was going to tell you while I was sitting on my throne but didn't", Seras nodded, Vlad then said "well number three was making you my Queen, I have already told the males that you are MINE!", Seras was so happy at this point she was grinning like a happy child, she then said "but how would you know if I would say yes or no", Vlad then grinned maniacally and replied "did you think you could keep all those dirty little thoughts about me to yourself, now Seras Victoria will you become mine for eternity", Seras stared at him for a while with a content face she then smiled and said "...yes", Vlad then smiled in triumph and said "good...now let's go back home", when he finished saying this sentence the Males were quite practically finished destroying the main HQ of Iscariot section 13, they all felt the mental pull to return to their King in which they all turned to a flock of bats and flew back to Castle Dracula.

Vlad appeared in front of the Castle still holding Seras protectively to his chest, he then spoke to the Males "My Men, please return to your wives, I shall see you tomorrow in the dual chamber for Seras and the whores to dual til death", Seras gasped and said "what?", Vlad smirked and some of the other males chuckled, Vlad said "Seras the potion which poisoned you was plotted by Daciana and Dana, in which they bullied Anca into doing it and so I thought it would be just fitting to let you get your revenge on them...which all the Males especially myself are looking forward to", she then chuckled with quite an evil streak and replied "oh Vlad you sure are nice to me...by the way what the hell happened while I was completely out of it..I can remember a few things but not everything", Vlad then grinned and said "I shall explain later, now come it's time to sleep...you have been through A LOT...and I don't exactly want you walking around in what your wearing now", Seras now as she was told this then realised that she was practically naked, the only thing which could be called as 'clothing' was the bandages which didn't cover MUCH!

They all walked into the Castle and so Sir Andrei then said "is it me or has the castle gotten a lot warmer", Anca appeared through the wall from the 'lounge' and said "well you could class it as under floor heating...the Dragon has made a...'nest' for her egg and her to sleep in the Dungeon, the Dragon has practically made the floor of the entire cell she is in into molten rock", she then walked to Sir Constantin and held on to his arm like a leach. Vlad then said "bloody Dragon", he then carried on walking back to his quarters. Vlad just phased through the door, he then kicked the lid off the coffin and laid Seras within and so he got in to it himself, he put his arms around Seras protectively in which Seras moved around to face him and lay her face upon his chest, with her hand splayed out upon it too, she then got a little bit more daring and curled her leg around Vlads, Vlad just 'hmmmmmmmn' at this in a satisfying way, he then laid a kiss upon Seras's head and purred "Good Morining my Seras", Seras looked to him in wonder and smiled she replied "Good morning Vlad". And so they both went into a very comfortable sleep.

Seras awoke feeling a thousand times better, but she was very very thirsty, she then noticed Vlad was not within the coffin but was still within the room, she lifted the lid and so there was Vlad sitting by the window with his suit on, but his shirt was lazily open revealing his strong white skinned neck, he was casually drinking a glass of blood wine, this did not help Seras's blood thirsty situation, Vlad noticed the strong bloodlust come from his bride and so he smirked and said "So your thirsty are we, come here Seras Victoria you are ready to Drink my blood and become truly mine and complete", his hand was brought towards Seras in a very inviting way, Seras thought '_this is it Seras, this is it, you will no longer be his slave_ ..._you will be his bride'_, Seras smiled happily at the thought and so she stalked toward her love, with a sway in her hips in which was seducing the No Life King greatly especially as she had practically nothing on.

When she got to Vlads knees, she felt very Daring but it felt natural as well, she put her knees on either side of Vlads legs on the big chair, practically mounting him, Seras then pushed his hair from his neck and so she stroked his neck feeling the vampires warmth on her finger tips, Vlad placed his hands upon her back, Seras then put her hands on each side of his face and looked into his eyes and replied in a voice filled of honey "I shall be yours Vlad Dracula", Vlad smiled a very toothy grin in triumph and so he was surprised once again by Seras's actions, Seras placed a warm kiss upon his lips this time, she then lightly dragged her lips across his face, which gave Vlad a very enticing feeling, she then licked Vlads neck tasting his flesh, and so she dragged her teeth along his Jugular vein giving Vlad very pleasurable sensations, she then elongated her teeth even more and so neatly but savagely bit into his neck, Vlad by now was in complete ecstasy, his thoughts were 'how long have I not felt this feeling, when was the last time I even had this feeling, mhhmmmmmmm', Seras gulped his rich, intoxicating, delicious, smooth but very very strong powerfull blood within her, she then felt changes within her stomach as if it was a tingly sensation spreading out from her stomach, it was just like the time she drank Pips blood..but this was different...very different, Vlad watched on as Seras powers sky rocketed, her hair grew longer and it turned a very light white blonde, Seras eyes were now an even more intensified red, her Irises looked as if blood was actually running through them, her nails become darker and sharper, more sharper than her usual claws, which was unbelievable, Vlad then took hold of her head and politely nudged her away, in which she complied.

Seras and Vlad looked at each other in the eyes, and so Vlad noticed the blood trickling from Seras's mouth, he was obviously not going to miss out on this invitation, Vlad brought out his long serpentine tongue and so he licked the blood away from Seras's lips, he then brought his head back and said "Now it's my turn" the smirk on his face was smug and psychotic but Seras was used to it by now, and so Vlad practically did exactly what Seras did to him, but with his long experience new exactly how to entice ALOT of pleasure, when he had his full in which he didn't take too much, well not that much to weaken her, he pulled away and so he looked at her blood stained lips and could not resist he brought his lips to Seras's and probed his tongue at her lips, Seras happily allowed him entrance, and so they were there for a good 2 minutes trying to dominate the other with their tongues enjoying the closeness and taste of each other.

They were so enjoying the feeling of each other they did not see the Dragon in the door way leaning against the frame in which she said "huh hum, I don't want to be rude but are you done yet...there's two bitches Seras has to completely eradicate", Vlad looked up at the Dragon, he was a little angered at the intrusion but let it pass as the thought of Seras killing the whores made him all warm inside, he looked down at Seras who seemed to now be laying along his legs looking quite comfortable smirking from ear to ear quite insanely herself, she then got up from Vlads legs and stood she then looked down at herself and so she morphed her shadows into- on the top was a white short sleeved blouse, the top few buttons were open just giving a view of a small bit of her cleavage, she wore a red ascot just like her Vlads, around the waist was an under bust black corset, on the bottom she wore black jean shorts and on her feet she wore knee high black and white converse with red ribbon as the laces, she then had two identical black wrist bans on her wrists, she then looked up to the Dragon and said "right, now where are we going", Vlad came up behind her and grabbed her hand in which he put on his offered arm, she curled her arm round his he then said "what your wearing suits you, ...we are going to the Dual chamber in which for many years vampires when wanting to fight each other til death who belong to Castle Dracula's alliance, will face off inside there in which everyone will watch...mostly for entertainment", and so Vlad lead them outside.

In which Oana, Anca and Gabriela was there waiting, Vlad then said "what brings you here, you three", Oana answered "we are here to give Seras tips on the bitches powers, as we have all come to the decision as we will no longer look up to them as we despise them, we want to have a new leader of the females which we all want to be you Lady Seras, we hope are advice will help you defeat them", Vlad chuckled and replied "Seras was going to be leader anyway, as she is now my Queen", the girls eyes widened and so they bowed to both of them and said in unison "your Majesties we are glad for you", Oana then stood and said "Daciana has the ability to repel vampiric power including any kind of dark magic", Anca then stood and said "but like any other vampire she is weak to holy powers", Gabriela then said "she is also not trained in the art of hand on hand combat, but has very advanced vampiric reflexes", Seras 'hhnnnnd' and replied "why thankyou Oana, Anca and Gabriela I shall put this information to good use", Anca then offered Seras a goblet of warm blood she then said "My Queen please drink this fresh virgin blood so that you can replenish yourself, as we know that Daciana and Dana have fed", Seras smiled at the very generous vampires which she came to like in such a short time, she then took the goblet and gulped in a few gulps without spilling any this time. When Seras was finished Anca took the goblet back of her and smiled they all looked at each other in acknowledging stares and walked together to the 'Dual Chamber'.

Vlad and Seras entered first in which Oana and Gabriela took a door each to open for them, there were all the males and females in the room with about 30 more coupled vampires there too, Seras spoke to Vlad in their mind link '_Vlad who are the extra Vampires and why are they here?' _Vlad chuckled into her head and replied '_well Seras we are not the Only Vampires on the planet, they are fellow allies and they are simply here just to watch and observe...there is politics in the vampire world too Seras... which is a pain'_ Seras sighed and so they carried on, Vlad escorted her to one side of the room, in which he said to Seras quietly as all eyes were upon them even Daciana's and Dana's who was opposite them giving very evil glares "Right I shall be sitting in the throne just behind you, everyone knows that you are my Queen, that's why there are all the Vampires, a vampire will tell you when to begin...enjoy the moment and return to me my love", while he said this he stroked her cheek, Seras held on to his hand for a while until Vlad left to go sit on the throne behind her, in which he took a very domineering aura on when he sat, this made many Vampires spike up their fear at the Vampire king, Vlad then said into her mind '_they are not only fearing me Seras, they are also fearing you, your power has nearly reached my level, which has surprised me...I am proud of you Seras you have grown into a wonderful vampire' _Seras smiled, she cherished those words so much, she has waited long enough for those words.

Seras now stood opposite Daciana and Dana, they were about 25 meters apart (the room was huge), they glared at Seras angrily, they then grinned at Seras which spiked seras's suspicion, Seras was just standing there with a small smirk waiting on the call. Vlad loved the tension in the room, it made him all warm to his core...the evil glares, the conflicting thoughts, it made his spine tingle. Anca decided to do the honours as she was practically bullied by the whore bags, she stepped in between the vampires, she then waved her hand to Seras saying "Seras Victoria the new Queen to King Vlad will commence a dual to the Death against" she then held her other arm up to introduce the whores she then said with a smirk "the betraying bitches who poisoned Queen Seras, the Brides of just eliminated Sir Dragos, Daciana and Dana", the females giggled at this, which enraged Daciana and Dana but made Seras chuckle mentally. Anca then said "you may now..." she pulled her arms down "BEGIN!", with this she immediately flipped backward to join sitting with her beloved.

All the vampires were on the edge of their seats, waiting on what the hell will happen next, Seras put her hand in front of her with her palm up she then moved her fingers up in way of saying 'bring it on', Daciana crouched low infront of Dana, Dana then threw 2 daggers very fast towards Seras, in the split second this was happening Seras thought '_I never did get information on Dana, hhhmmm it would seem by their positions that Daciana is the Defence and Dana is offence..hhmm interesting'_ , Seras then grabbed the daggers by the handles with complete and utter ease, the eyes widened on the bitches, Seras just threw them back in which Dana repelled them with another set, Seras then grinned widely and so her skin just flaked of, it then turned into a black moth, her body then exploded outwards in thousands of moths, they flew around the pair, Seras wanted to test out this apparent repel against vampire powers, in which the moths hit upon a strange invisible force that covered the pair, Seras then thought '_hhmm it would seem Il have to split them, normal weapons can get in within the barrier, what about myself though',_ Seras's moths then plummeted to the ground and made a black mass, the whores then smacked their hands together in a high five and a strong gush of wind pushed Seras's mass state away from them, Seras then growled and she appeared from her shadows.

Seras was now 5 meters away, she then put her hand about a foot from her shadows upon the floor, she then moved her hand up and a silver and gold ruby encrusted sword slowly appeared from her shadows, Vlad realised it was the sword which was made for her at Hellsing. Seras took hold of the sword and brought it to her face perfectly vertical, she then brought it to her side blade facing behind her, she then ran forward at blinding speed faster than Luke Valentine and so she swiped the sword upwards between the pair, the force of the sword with Seras's strength behind it forced the two Vampiresses to part. Seras then took this opportunity to get in-between them she kicked Dana away with great vampiric strength one way while at the same time punched Daciana in the face, making Daciana fly backwards and smash on to the wall, Dana fell on her ass and her body dragged along the floor to the other side of the room, Seras then turned to Dana and said _'must destroy the Offence!'_, Seras dived to the floor and so when she hit the floor it turned to a splashing wave of curling swirling black mass of shadows, they swarmed toward Dana who was painfully getting from the floor.

Seras's shadows then had two 6 eyed jaguars jump from her black mass, the cats bit into Dana's arms and held her up off the floor, Seras quickly approached but before Seras could strike, Dana breathed in, Seras stopped, realising that this looked familiar to something Seras has read in a book, Seras quickly retreated in her shadows before the Vampiress could scream like a banshee in a great force which she did, Seras shadows creeped behind Dana while she screamed, and so Seras's shadows sprung up into a spike at lightning speed and took out Dana's vocal chords, Seras new Daciana was approaching her behind but to Seras she had loads of time, Seras then used her shadows to split Dana's head off her shoulders, Seras quickly took hold of the head and flung with great speed at Daciana, the blood sprayed across the room, this made Vlad VERY entertained.

Daciana was once again knocked backwards which when she landed sobbed loudly as her 'sisters' heads eyes stared up at her and started to slowly crumble away into ashes, Seras then gave the command to her Jaguars to eat the headless body of Dana, which they tarred, scratched, growled, chewed and savagely ate the body up quickly.

Seras's walked forwards and her shadows followed her like a cape, the eyes glowed with gory horrifying humour, the cats then dived back into her shadows, Seras's shadows then receded back into herself and so she now faced Daciana in all her terrifying glory. Seras then said in a very deep, seductive, spine chilling voice "it's time for you to die...Daciana!", all the vampires stood with their eyes wide gasping at Seras's pure power and authority. Vlads grin nearly split his head in half, he was getting very very seduced by Seras's terrifying, gruesome performance.

To be continued

**OOOOOH WHAT IS SERAS GONA DO TO DACIANA, I JUST CANT STOP WRITING IM SOOO EXCITED MYSELF...WHAT DO you THINK PEOPLE ...REVIEW ME!**


	7. Chapter 7

**CONTINUEING ON THE 'DUAL TIL DEATH'**

Seras's hair was moving round her as if it completely defied gravity, her eyes were glowing with pure bloodlust and insanity, Daciana stood, the ashes of Dana slid off of her to floor, Daciana growled "you will pay Queen bitch, you will pay for killing my 'Sister'", with this, Daciana's eyes glowed an even more intensified red, she then crouched low and she sprung towards Seras at lightning speed, Seras could hardly see her, Daciana sprang around the room around Seras, she then stopped infront of Seras with a manic grin, with her claws out, blood dripping from them, Seras realised it was her blood and so about 10 different slash wounds sprayed out from Seras, Seras's grin was at head splitting by now, the blood spraying out suddenly stopped, and from her wounds her skin bulged, bats slid out of her cuts all bloody, her blood then collected together and Seras's body then changed into loads of bats, they flew round Daciana screeching madly, Seras was thinking '_so this is her reflexes, let's see how good she is with hand to hand, it seems my powers are out of the question'_, Seras formed together in a mass infront of Daciana, while Daciana was distracted by the mass thinking it was Seras, Seras appeared behind her, her claws, grew and so Seras clawed deep wounds down Daciana's back Seras thoughts were '_ha I think she should die slowly for her torturing potion against me'_.

Daciana's eye widened realising she has been tricked and so she quickly turned very fast and went to claw Seras's head off, Seras easily block her arm, with her own arm, Seras then ducked low, and swiped her leg along the ground, which took out Daciana's legs, Daciana fell to the floor, but she quickly sprung back up, Daciana then pulled her arm back and pointed her fingers together, Seras did the same her face was grinning with complete insanity by now, they then pushed their hands forwards, when they connected a great force sprung out, and so just like the time with Vlad against the Dandy man, Seras's pointed fingers ripped Daciana's flesh, splitting her arm in half, but Seras did not finish here Seras amazingly changed direction mid attack, Seras directed her hand downward splitting her nearly in half, Daciana's blood sprayed out in a demented halo around her, her guts hung freely and her split arm with the broken fragments flapped around, Seras was covered in blood by now, Seras then grabbed Daciana by the neck, Seras then said "goodbye Daciana", Seras hand spread out but her fingers were pointed forward, with her deadly blood dripping claws, Seras's hand sprung forward it went through Daciana's chest, Daciana heart was now hanging out her back, firmly clasped within Seras's claws, Seras then brought the heart back through the wound, she then squeezed her heart slowly as, Daciana helplessly watched completely powerless, the heart exploded under the pressure, and so Daciana then exploded outward in ash and blood while screaming in agony.

Seras put her hands down beside her and laughed quietly, Every vampire within the room couldn't believe that Seras, who was extremely young and who was a female was capable of such a bloody massacre, all the females who belonged to Castle Dracula cheered and ran towards Seras, they all congratulated her with a happy faces. A male who was an ally, came up to the No Life King who was now standing from his throne grinning madly, the males bowed and said "your Majesty we are amazed by you bride, we are glad that you have found a strong Queen", Vlad looked at the ally vampire and said "Indeed, indeed she is,... Takeshi, tell the other Males we will have a meeting in 10 minutes, we need to talk, as I need to catch up on what's happening", Takeshi bowed and so left to carry out the Vampire Kings plans. Vlad walked forward and so everyone who was greeting and talking to his Queen made way for him.

Seras watched on as everybody split, She then saw Vlad walking towards her, Vlad then took hold of Seras and used his arms to pull her back, she was now hovering above the floor about 3 feet at an angle, Vlad then placed a Kiss upon her lips, this made all the vampires in the room gasp, the females smiled it was good to have a King who was no longer emotionless, and who had finally found an equal. Vlad pulled away from her very inviting lips and said "you have done well my Queen", he then pulled her upright and moved the bloodied hair from her eyes and said "I shall return to you my Queen, there is a meeting I have to attend, please enjoy yourself within our castle", With this he turned to the door which opened by itself, he then said loudly "come men there are matters to be discussed", Seras watched on, she was a little annoyed that she was being left out of all the 'important talk', but let it slide, she thought she will go try out that bathing area.

Seras turned to the females and said "whose up for a relaxing bath...I sure am", the females grinned and nodded, Anca then said "yeah I think that will nice, that intense fight, has made all my muscles tense", she then walked beside Seras, all the females including the ones from the allied nations, walked behind Seras and stared at her in a very feared way, especially as they all knew what she is capable of, and who she now was. They all entered within the females lounging room, Seras then turned around and said to the females "please do not fear me, I shall not hurt anyone...unless they are a threat, please feel free to relax while we wait for the Males meeting to end...and I have a feeling there going to be there a loooong time", Oana laughed and said "My Queen you sure do catch on quick don't you", Seras giggled at this and so Seras entered the bathing chamber, which the Dragon was already there already nearly taking up one of the built into the floor hot tubs, Seras then sniggered and so she just casually stripped off as if it was nothing, all the females gasped at her body, she had thin scars all over and a bullet scar on her stomach, Seras then noticed this and said "oh you're wondering about my scars are you, well get into the tub and il tell you some stories of my time in England", Anca practically squealed and so she quickly stripped and joined with Seras into the tub, all the females from castle Dracula all fitted quite comfortably into the huge hot tub, 4 girls from other countries joined the dragon in the other hot tub and so the gossiping began.

Gabriela then said "so where did you get the scars from", Seras's face looked to the ceiling and so her face turned sad she then said "well the bullet hole on my stomach was from the time I was human, when I was but a child, my parents were killed by thugs, they did horrible things to my parents and so I attacked one of the fucking thugs with a fork to the eye, which permanently blinded him, in which from this he shot me in the stomach, it was a very near death experience but I lived on, the other scars were from the time I was but a few days old of being a newly turned vampire, a very strong Vatican section 13 priest who was there while me and Vlad were killing of ghouls, he attacked us but I was first to go down as we were both not able to sense him, 9 silver blessed bayonets pierced me through the chest and stomach just missing my heart, the pain was excruciating", the girls gasped, some had their hands over their mouths in shock.

Anca then said "oh my, you've been through so much", Seras laughed and replied "the pain I've been through doesn't stop there", the females stared on and so Oana said with a smug face "how about you tell us how you came to meet the No Life King", Seras faced downwards and smirked, she then lifted her head and her eyes glowed she then said "well...I thought you will all be wondering that *sigh*... well when I was human I was a D11 police officer, I was part of an armed division which took out dangerous threats to humanity, we were called out to a small village called Cheddar, which we were sent to hunt down a priest who has been suspicious of killing and kidnapping the villages, me and two other men entered and so this is the part where I was introduced to that vampires existed, the priest had savagely turned a big handful of villagers into ghouls, we attacked but there was no luck, my teammates were bitten and turned to ghouls and so I ran for my life, as nothing I did would bring them down, I ran and ran but the vampire priest caught me up and so he grabbed me, I shot him in the head but he still will not go down he laughed and so he restrained my arms painfully, he then touched my body in inappropriate ways and said he was going to rape and drink my blood slowly...and so an unknown man appeared opposite us, it was Vlad, ...Vlad insulted the vampire, and so the vampire priest pushed me to the floor and let his ghouls use their guns to shoot Vlad down, the vampire thought he had won, but then Vlad laughed eerily and so he materialised and healed his wounds together, Vlad then raised his gun and swiftly killed of the ghouls, the vampiric priest was mortified, and so as a last resort the priest grabbed hold of me and used me as a shield, the priest tried to bargain with Vlad, but Vlad would have nothing of it, Vlad asked me if I was a virgin, when I said yes, a massive bullet ripped through my right lung from his gun, and went through the vampire holding me, I fell to the floor, bleeding heavily and in great pain, Vlad then impaled the Vampiric priest through the chest with his arm and so Vlad came up to me and asked if I would like to come with him, I could not answer, I could not get air into my bloodied lungs to say anything and so I reached the sky as I had flash back of my past, Vlad caught my hand and so I was turned".

The females eyes were wide, Gabriela then said "you have seemed to gone through so much pain and suffering, if it were me I would of gone completely insane", Anca them smiled and said "well it was quite romantic, Vlad was the hero that saved you", Seras sighed and said "I know...I still haven't thanked him for saving me...I shall leave more of my life stories for another time, now please may I relax, and please can someone tell me a bit more about this vampiric world I've stepped into", the girls sniggered and so Anca said "We are sorry your Majesty, it's just nice to talk about something else for a change...very well then, but I think it's best if Oana told you, she is the oldest out of all of us from Castle Dracula", Oana grinned and so she said "well it looks like the No Life King did not explain much to you did he *sigh*...well we are currently allied to a few vampire clans across the world, they occasionally meet up to discuss matters on land, food and enemies, the Vatican has been an enemy for a long, long time, we did not get involved in Hellsing as we knew Dracula was captured and forced to be used as a weapon to kill of vampires, which I bet he enjoyed, we would try to rescue him, but there was a decision made before he left off to England, that all the Vampires here fell out with him, they did not want to follow his plans, especially when it came to Mina, they saw that as a personal matter, in which we left off to an ally, when Dracula left off to England, this decision was mostly made by Sir Dragos, we then came back to the ruined Castle after we found out that Dracula was apparently dead, we did the Castle back up and updated it, we then after a few years found out that Dracula was still alive but was called Alucard, we thought he'll never return, but we all knew he would, in which after many years, he came back with you", Seras smiled at this and so the girls carried on gossiping and telling Seras were they were from and how they were turned.

It had gone about 2 hours and Seras thought that she was definitely clean and relaxed, Seras then got out and materialised a robe on and thought '_hhhmm I think I should try out one of those dresses',_ Seras then turned to the females and said "I won't be long I'm just going get changed", Anca then stood and said "can I come with you", Seras nodded and so Anca walked up to Seras, in which Seras took hold of her hand, Anca gasped and tensed up, but then she relaxed Seras smiled at her, Seras then made a portal on the wall and dragged Anca with her, when they were gone, Oana said "how the hell does she do that" the females just shrugged and got out the tubs themselves and relaxed on the Sofa's while gossiping with the females from the allied clans.

Seras came out of her portal into her and Vlads chamber, when Anca came out she grabbed her head and said "bloody hell, I've never done that before", Seras chuckled at Anca and so Seras went to the closet and took out a beautiful, red and black silk Victorian dress, the collar was squared and the sleeve were long and came to the floor like daggers, there were strange Ivy like pattern covering the dress, the front was a corset like design which consisted of lace and ribbon, but there were buttons on the front making it easier to get on, when she undid the dress, there was a beautiful, ribbon and lace covered black corset, with suspenders and over the knee lace rose patterned stockings, Seras got into the Corset, it had all the metal hooks on the front, therefore making it easier to get on or off, She put it on, and Anca got hold of the ribbons behind to tighten the corset, which pushed Seras's huge bust up, this made her cleavage even bigger, which was insane especially how big her breasts were already, then came the stockings and the very see through underwear, then the separate suspender came on and clasped easily to the stockings, Seras then put on the beautiful dress, in which came on surprisingly easily, Anca then helped out with getting the dress just right. Seras twirled in front of the mirror, loving the way the dress flayed out when she spun, the silk felt so nice on her skin, Seras has always wondered why silk was always preferred that she was now a vampire. Anca said "you look so beautiful, your body is perfect for it, may I do your hair", Seras nodded and so Anca grabbed a brush and brushed Seras's beautiful long nearly white hair, Anca then took a headpiece and beautiful 2 inch high black leather lace up boots from the dresser, Seras quickly put on the boots, they came to just under her knee, Anca then put in the beautiful gold headpiece in Seras's hair it was like a head band but a like a crown at the same time, Seras could not believe it was her, she looked like a completely different person.

They then went back to the females they all absolutely loved Seras's look, Seras then had a mental call from her master which he said '_Seras, me and the men are finished, meet me with the females in the hallway, we are all going to feed'_, Seras replied _'yes my love'_, Seras turned to the females and said "I have been told by Vlad that we are to meet him and the others in the hallway, we are all going to feed", with this they all walked out and down to the Hallway. When Seras was up at the top of the stares every single male looked at her with lust, wonder and respect, Seras looked ever so beautiful, the dress brought out all her very interesting figure, Seras elegantly walked down the steps with the Dragon and all the other females, she walked with only what a vampire could pull off, Seras came to Vlad in which he took her hand, sniffed her skin and kissed it, he then said "Seras, you look beautifull, I thought the dress would be to your tastes", Seras smiled happily and so Vlad and Seras walked and led everyone to the 'Dining Room'.

To be continued

**Ooooh Im not stopping yet, there's more to come to my story, I'm laying off the conflict for a while, I'm now gona focus on Vlad and Seras, in which more gore will continue on from then.**

**REVIEW ME! ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

Seras walked with Vlad hand in hand down to the 'Dining Room', through the door under the right stairwell, the steps went down, tapestries and candles illuminated the dark stone stairwell, they reached the bottom, and so a black iron and wooden door was infront of them, the door opened itself (must be Vlads doing), they entered a room with at least 60 humans in the massive 'dining area', there were rooms to the sides 'if you wanted to play with your food'. All the Humans were casually sitting around, Vlad spoke to Seras in their mind link '_most of the humans here are here willingly as most of them have nowhere in life to turn to, ...the humans if you do want to have a mix of fear in their blood are in the rooms to the side, they are the ones who are not willingly here',_ Seras inner thoughts were '_I don't think I could do that to an unwilling human, the only humans blood I've drank is pips, but still if they are a murderer or a paedophile I won't mind', _Seras then said to Vlad mentally '_are any of these criminals, especially the unwilling ones', _Vlad chuckled into her head and replied _'I see you still like to punish POLICE GIRL, nhhnn...well to be honest most of the humans we pick up are criminals, it's easier to keep the suspicion of vampires at bay from the oblivious humans',_ Seras smirked at Vlad using her 'pet name', Seras then said "my fangs are just itching to rip into a criminals neck...especially from that fight earlier heh", Vlad grinned evilly and replied "oh how you amuse me Seras Victoria, fierce as a tigress but still so innocent, the mix is foreign in vampire culture, hhhhmmm...come we shall feast", all the Vampires watched the pair, knowing full well that they are going to have ALOT of fun, the vampires waited until they went into one of the side rooms, and so they went to pick what they wanted to bite into.

Seras entered the cell like room, she was now not holding Vlads hand, there were about 10 humans some chained, some looking completely insane, and some screeching in fear because of the pure chilling, stomach churning auras coming from the strong Vampires, and as of course human instinct was to escape, and so for a vampire they were immediately targeted as 'prey!', Vlad smiled knowingly down at Seras and said "Ladies first, hhhnnnn", Seras grinned manically, and so she spotted her prey, he was silent, quite muscular, skin head with a pony tail that came from the back, and a stupid dagger tattoo on his neck, obviously this man was a classic sign of a criminal man, making himself look like he was hard, but to Seras he looked very tasty, she could hear his heart beat, he did feel fear, she could tell, a taste in the air and his heartbeat indicated that, Seras licked her lips, and so her eyes glowed intensified, the man now realised she was coming towards him, this immediately spiked up his instincts to, run, defend, well do something, anything to get away. Seras's hair once again moved around her defying gravity, her claws raised towards him indicating that she was 'going to get him', she read his thoughts which were actually quite hilarious, Seras couldn't believe how fun it was, it's like her very being was glowing with delight with the prospect of 'getting her prey', the man was not chained down, which made it more fun for Seras, he was now standing, with his hands to the wall, as if wanting that the wall was a door to escape, Seras injected into his mind '_there's nowhere to go Human, you are MINE', _Seras was so foreign to this feeling of possessiveness, she never really had this feeling when hunting vampires in hellsing, then it was just instinct to kill and enjoy the feeling, the feeling she was having now was completely different, and so Seras enjoyed it ALOT.

Vlad noticed what was going on with his Queen, he was grinning loving the show, which she gave, he thought to himself '_there's still more for her to learn about being a vampire...which hopefully I will introduce to her...very soon heh'_ the thoughts of carnal lust was filling his mind and so his next thought was _'I should soon make my mate mark on her soon..heh heh, hhhmmmmmm...she still does not know about ALL the effects of the moon, now that she is a free vampire, no longer a fledgling, the experience of the burning need to feel the feeling of flesh against flesh..Very soon Seras, very soon you'll be completely mine.. soul, mind and...body hhnnnn'_.

Seras was now grabbing the man by his pony tail, Seras chuckled and so as she listened to the satisfying mental pleas from the human she now grasped painfully, her vampiric side sang with delight as he pleaded to god to save him, anyone to save HIM. And so Seras ripped his shirt front exposing more of his neck and the muscular upper chest, her head raised and so her teeth lengthened into a deadly sharp jaggered orchestra of a flesh ripping symphony, she brought her teeth down and dragged her teeth into his jugular vein, the blood quickly rushed into her waiting mouth in which she gulped, gulped, gulped and gulped some more of the fear tainted blood, the body was now completely dry of blood, in which she elongated her nails while still holding his body, which the claws pierced his heart, therefore he burst into dust and flesh, there was no need for a ghoul running around, Seras looked up to Vlad, Vlad strolled towards her and grabbed her chin, he looked into her bloodlust filled eyes and said "feed Seras, FEED, do not stop until your satisfied", Seras grinned and so with this Vlad and her immediately got to get there glorious bloodied feast.

When they both finished ripping apart the last of the screaming horrified humans and that they were satisfied for the punishment they gave to the crimes the sinful humans have committed, as their blood gave so many of their horrid memories. Vlad turned to Seras blood was running down the side of her mouth in which Vlad thought '_such a messy eater'_, Vlad was going to walk towards Seras, but Seras beat him to it, Seras stalked towards him, her hips swaying and a grin which could give any grown man a chill, he watched on hypnotized by her very being and so he was surprised by her actions once again, Seras grabbed his cravat and pulled his head down, in which Seras licked the blood coming from Vlads chin, she then said mentally to Vlad '_such a messy eater',_ Vlad chuckled madly, oh how amazing he thought Seras was, the simple gesture and comment, it made him feel warm, feel wanted for a change, Seras then caught his lips in her own and so their tongues danced, tasting the blood from each other's prey, this truly was very satisfying to both of them. They then parted, and so Vlad thought he will do the same to her and so he licked the blood that was now slightly fading away from her chin to her mouth, he then said "well then we are both messy eaters", they both laughed, it was such a simple comment, such a simple little thing to say, but they both liked it, the feeling of being wanted would make any vampire fill the void of the very hateful solitude they both have experienced, one much longer than the other.

They both stood enjoying the feeling of being together, which they haven't still experienced for long amounts of time, it was a strange feeling but they both understood what that feeling was. Seras then frowned, Vlad noticed the change in Seras's mind, he then said "what plagues you", Seras sighed she then replied "well Vlad..it seems strange as its only been a few days and we are like this, it feel so strange but normal at the same time...why wasn't you like this when we were at hellsing", Vlad gazed into her eyes a moment, he then looked up as if having a memory, he then said " Integra Hellsing had forbidden me from touching or what she called it soiling the innocent mind...of you Seras, she thought right in assuming that I will most probably will touch you and make you Mine, which annoyed me, it was just like saying 'you can look but cannot touch' and so I pushed down my desires and obeyed as I didn't really have a choice in the matter and so I showed you my normal side all the time, which satisfied Integra, but it did bring results I had to push you away from Humans emotions...but now I can finally follow my desire and that desire is you Seras Victoria to be my Queen and.. my Mate, I am proud of you Seras you have some what changed me and I have also changed you", Seras was lost for words, a blush came to her cheaks from the 'mate' part but the rest was a massive emotional relief, all that complete and utter emotional stress she went through from her Masters rage which she was split between hating him but loving him all the same.

The Vampires in the Dining room watched on as the King and Queen of Vampires smoothly phased through the wall, with soundless grace and so they now stood infront of everyone, and waited for the few left still feeding. Sir Andrei and Lady Oana came towards them and so they both bowed respectfully, Oana then said "My King and Queen, hallows, the day of the dead is approaching, will we hold a grand celebration here this year", Seras looked at Vlad, she knew it was Halloween Oana spoke of and she knew Vlad had always been in a very good mood on Halloween, Vlad grinned and so he replied "we shall hold a ball, but the males has to do something for the females and the females have to do something for the men, it's a time of celebration, blood and the dead, it of coarse has to be a surprise", Halloween for vampires was always celebrated, it was always enjoyed either bathed in gore and blood, a simple dance within a ball, entertainment, and ofcoarse all the vampires favourite Halloween advantages was that the day seemed to always heighten there sense of lust, power and always made a delightful feeling to every undead, ghost or demon.

Oana immediately smiled at this, Seras was staring at Vlad in astonishment, this was a first timer for Seras and the look on Vlad face looked as if he was plotting. Seras smiled and thought of a great idea, but it required all the female vampires, old hallows was only a week away, she wondered why she felt this unnatural but delightful buzz within her slowly growing every passing day, she always did feel it in Hellsing but right now she could definitely feel it, '_must be because I'm now a free vampire'_ she mused, Seras looked to Vlad and said "I shall leave with the females, there's a ball we have to plan for", Oana looked at her Majesty Seras with a look of suspicion, and so as curiosity does kill the cat she lifted an eyebrow and followed Seras, in which Seras prompted all the females mentally to follow. Vlad thought '_shes catching on quick on being a ruler, hhnnn'_, with this Vlad walked to the Males and so discussed about the ball.

To be continued

**Its so very weird I suddenly just felt like my mind would not think any more interesting thoughts, it seems I am not very good with romance, I've read countless AxS fanfictions, but it would seem my only strong point is battle and fights, in which I can think of atleast over a dozen different Scenarios I can put into this fanfic, I have a plot for the females at the ball and what to do then, but IT is the whole thing with Alucard and Seras, I want to keep that desirable cold side of Vlad and his only intent on making Seras COMPLETELY HIS! Hhhmmm what should I make the males do for the females, I do have a plan but I don't think it will suffice to make an outstandingly interesting turn of events. I shall think but please REVIEW and help me with this problem I have undoubtedly stumbled upon. ^^ thanks for reading, **_**Eyes of Sin!**_


	9. Chapter 9

When Vlad was finished talking with the males about the event of the ball and how they should surprise the females with something. He sensed movement above him, he then used his keen advanced vampiric powers and said "I know your there Dragon...what brings you to spy on the male vampires", the dragons scaley skin changed, the dragon seemed to be like a chameleon when it changed colours to camouflage, the Dragon was above Vlad firmly gripped to the ceiling with it head tilted to look into the Vlads eyes, the Dragon made a hhhnnnn noise well in a dragon like way, it then injected its voice "heh, I never seem to be able to deceive you OH great Vampire King, well I was not spying I was simply bored and thought I'll see if you still can detect me", Vlad grinned and so he replied "heh ule be lucky...anyway while you're here I have a little mission for you if you want to take it?", the Dragons eyebrow rose, it's body was like its natural form but smaller so it can fit into the castle, the Dragon said "hhnn and what will be this mission", Vlad kept his sly grin on his face and so he replied "well..I would like you to spy on the Vatican and their movements; they are obviously not going to back down after what we did to them, whatever you do, do not attack...I'm hoping with what we did will create a WAR against them", Vlads voice raised slightly when he talked about the War part, and Vlads grin held insanity and anticipation.

The Dragons strange injected voice replied "well it would give me something to do, why don't you get one of your own vampires to spy?", Vlad face went serious for a moment and replied "well Dragon, I cannot trust my men at the moment, I sense trouble in the air of a few of them", the Dragons injected voice bellowed with laughter and so it replied "I shall return when I here word of something stirring within the Vatican, but I shall not stay forever it does get boring...good bye for now", Vlad watched on as the Dragon breathed fire from its mouth and so the fire snaked round the Dragon into a ball around it, until the Dragon was not visible, the Flames then disappeared and there was no Dragon, Vlad just walked away into a portal while smirking with his eyes closed shaking his head while saying in his head '_such a show off'_.

The females were now within their entertainment room, Oana then spoke to Seras finally not containing her curiosity and said "so my Queen what is this plan you speak of", all the females including the ones from the other clans, all looked at seras with curiosity, Seras then said "many years ago I read a vampire book, and so I read that vampiresses will show a dance together to the males, it was called the 'essence of the moon' and as Halloween has a full moon I thought we could partake in this tradition all together", Oana grinned with hidden excitement and replied "My Queen that is an excellent idea, the dance you speak of I have seen once, within another's clans castle, but the dance is very ancient and sacred to Vampries, I think this is an excellent idea, the very dance holds a very unique power to it", Seras grinned and so Seras brought forth a Very old Big book from her shadows, it was black and a silver faded picture of the moon was imprinted on it, Silvia then spoke up in which all the girls eyes grew wide as Silvia never really said anything "that...that book...where did you find it, that book has been lost for many, many years", Seras grinned and so she replied "I found it lying on the floor of the dungeon within the Hellsing mansion, so I decided to pick it up, it smelt a lot like Vlad so assumed he got bored of the book and so I took it", Silvia stared at Seras and so Silvia sighed nodded then went back to her normal self, all the vampiresses giggled at her behaviour and so Seras opened the book and said "the dance is shown within it, I've read it over a dozen times and I have learnt a lot about the moon and its effects on vampires but I am disappointed there's a page missing", the females all came beside Seras and all looked into the book to have a look at this 'essence of the moon' dance.

That very page Seras wanted lay within Vlads shadows which the title said 'Lust of the Moon', Vlad was now sitting within his throne enjoying the silence while drinking blood wine, his mind wandered to a certain draculina '_oh how you've grown Seras Victoria, you truly are a fascinating Creature, I wonder what you have planned for me and the males'_, Vlad was taken out of his thoughts when his most trusted right hand man came before him kneeling after he materialised from a flock of bats, Sir Andrei then said "My King I apologize for interrupting you, but I must speak of something of importance", Vlad looked at him in a way of saying 'continue', Sir Andrei then carried on "well my liege, your Queen Seras Victorias alluring scent has been noticed by a number of the males in which we had to take precautions to control the weaker males, which we restrained and put them to sleep for now within their coffins, Queen Seras's virgin strangely alluring scent is getting stronger just a little by every 6 hours and with the approaching full moon this is not helping, we are going to have to do something if this carries on every full moon", Vlad looked at Sir Andrei, Vlad's grin slowly grew wider and even more wider, and so he bellowed with laughter, he then said "excellent she truly is My Queen...send word to the males that they would just have to control themselves until the full moon, if you cannot control yourselves do not breath in you fools, you've been vampires for over 300 years or more...now leave me in peace", Sir Andrei watched on in amusement but a little fear of his Kings sanity, and so Sir Andrei bowed once again and said "As you command My King", with this he flew away in flock of bats.

Just as Vlad watched as his Assistant left, a black portal grew upon the floor, Vlad smiled noticing that admirable scent from anywhere, he watched as Seras spiky but long white blonde haired head appeared, and then her desiring neck and collarbone, then her fascinating huge luscious breasts, then a smoothed luscious hipped bodice, Seras came out from the floor through her portal yawning, Vlad grinned at how delicately adorable she looked, Vlad then said "seems the kitten is tired", Vlads grin grew as her old nickname was just completely proven when she cocked her head to the side, with a very slightly angered frown upon her face in which she replied "Vlad if you please..stop provoking me..as a kitten does have claws remember", Seras was now grinning and she was now stalking towards Vlad predator like swaying her hips, Vlad was loving the reaction he was getting and so he said "I don't think I believe you little kitten, why don't you show me these claws of yours", Seras's grin grew to psychotic by now and so she replied "ow I shall..With great pleasurrrrr..gggggrrrrr" just as Seras was saying the last words, Seras shadows shot up and around her like a swirling mass of haunted black flames, and so she turned into her familiar, which bellowed a great growl, and pounced for the No Life King, Vlad grin mirrored the one of Seras's just like before and so he stood, he then injected into her mind '_let's play then kitten..SHOW ME THESE CLAWS!'_ and so as this all happened before Seras got to Vlad, Vlad turned into his familiar and he pounced towards her too.

They collided with each other both biting and clawing to get the other down, Vlad was insanely surprised that Seras could hold herself up to him quite well indeed, they both backed away from each other both with a leg in each other's mouths, which soon turned to a gloopy shadowy mass and fell to the floor and returned to their respective places, they were both growling and purring in satisfaction, Vlads six eyes then burnt with a interesting idea he then injected into Seras's mind '_hhhnnnn kitten it seems you do have claws but can you still get away from me, it's only natural for a dog to chase down a little witty kitty..nnhhh hheh hhhheh'_, Seras's ears peaked up she stretched her back all cat like in her Jaguar form, Seras then turned her back to Vlads familiar form, in which she turned her head back and looked into the piercing eyes of the hellhound Vlad she then injected back '_catch me if you can you naughty ravenous dog',_ with this Seras growled out in humour, and so she set off towards the wall, Vlads eyes flashed eagerly for the chase and so he immediately set off after her, he watched Seras as she came to the wall full pelt and so with the grace of a cat she jumped up on the wall and ran up it vertically, Vlad grinned wolfishly druel hanging from his hell hound form, Seras materialised through the ceiling, and kept running and running through all the floors, many vampires within their rooms which she passed through, and all the maids gasped out in horror as they saw the two hell like creatures run around the castle materialising through walls, pushing over chairs and vampires, Vlad had nearly caught her twice now but, her amazing cat like reflexes and extremely flexible body allowed her to easily dodge his domineering pounce to pin her down, and so they carried on running in which they were now outside, they were both laughing madly within themselves making sure to allow the mental link to share the snide comments and laughter.

Seras ran towards the castle wall and once again ran vertically up it, Vlad followed once again in which he said '_keeping with the same tricks Kitten, isn't the way to fool the hunter'_ Seras's reply was just a evil chuckle in which she kicked off the wall and jumped backwards, with legs toward the sky, in which she now plummeted towards the earth, her form moulding easily to make an aerodynamic shape, Seras when she hit the ground just gracely landed as much as a cat could, but before she could set off once again, a great force plummeted into her from above and so a crater was made around them into the grassy ground, Seras's cats eyes were closed knowing full well who that certain creature was who had landed on her, she then heard Vlads voice '_Gotcha my Draculina' _ Seras was now laying on her back, her skin and fur was regenerating from the crushing impact from her beloved Vlad, Vlad had her right underneath him all his paws were around her completely giving her no way of escaping, Vlads hell hound face had a very wide toothy grin, as it grinned victoriously down at Seras.

Seras then turned back to her human like form, in which Vlad changed too, Vlad was still in the same position as he was in before but this time his knees were now beside either side of Seras's hips and his hands were placed either side of her head, completely boxing her in, Seras was grinning but was still a little pissed at being caught, Vlad then planted a kiss upon Seras's lips he then kissed down her slender neck and so he shoved his nose into her neck smelling her alluring scent he then said seductively "your scent is so bewitching, tantalising and irresistible Seras, oh how you make me shiver in satisfaction of your inviting scent and personality hnnn", Seras beamed with delight at the praising loving words, Seras smiled and so she said "Oh Vlad you do make me blush", Seras then giggled, Vlad grinned and so Vlad licked her neck, giving delightful shivers down Seras's spine, Seras then replied mentally '_and oh how you make me shiver in pleasure in your enchanting irresistible ways'_ Vlad grinned and so he replied '_you have no idea what I'm capable of my dear Seras'_. Vlad grinned while having his lips to Seras's warm neck as he sensed Seras blush at the comment, Seras then grinned and so she presented more of her neck to Vlad inviting him to continue, Vlad growled in satisfaction and so he bit into her neck, in which at first pain hit Seras in a great wave from the powerful vampires bite, in which soon turned into a flourish of complete ecstasy throughout her body, her back arched into his front, which this pleased the No Life King greatly.

Vlad then pulled away from her neck in which he licked the two newly made holes and so when he finished his work Seras was asleep upon the grassy floor, in which Vlad grinned at her content, pleased sleeping face, he picked her up bridal style and so he said "it seems the kitten has worn herself out heh" and so he strode into a black portal in which both he and Seras both portaled to his coffin and so Seras snuggled into his chest in which they both closed their eyes, sleeping until the night will wake them once again.

**Sorry that I've been taking so long to write my chapters as of late, I've been ever so busy. Driving lessons, college, seeing the awesome heavy metal band 'murder dolls', work, interviews, the pub...it all catches up and I am now already nackered and I still got the weekend to go yet *sigh*, hope you like the chapter and don't worry people the story plot has finally started to form once again in my head, and I hope to write the next chapter as soon as I can. REVIEW ME! I LIKE REVIEWS!**


	10. Chapter 10

**My dear beloved readers this chapter has sexual situations, you have been warned! Enjoy and review! I made this chapter extra long to make up for not bringing out a chapter for so long!**

The No Life King and many, many vampires were within the Ball/throne room, about a 1000 of all castle Draculas and his allied clans vampires were at the Hallows Ball, the only ones missing were the female vampires who were holding the surprise for the males, in which the lower society females do not join in as this was vampire tradition of the opening and welcoming to the Royal Hallows Ball, and the tradition of showing a surprise to each other's sexes was only permitted for the higher society of Vampires, as to show that the higher vampires were much more privileged than the lower and that the higher can do whatever they pleased. All the vampires were dressed in delicate expensive dress wear, and all had a mask on as it was tradition for the old Hallows ball. Vlad was wearing all black, Victorian gold cotton embroided royal looking suit, he had a thrilled white ascot shirt and thrilled white cuffs that hung from his midnight black suit, a gold rimmed dark red ruby held his ascot in place, his hair was hung loosely like a black veil of death, which was neatly brushed and hung elegantly down his back meeting just above his buttocks, he had demented horrific black wolf like mask on his face, which made him chuckle at the irony of it, every vampire looked at him with fear, they all did, even if it was miniscule, the fear was still there, the only one who had proven that they do not fear him is Seras Victoria his beloved Queen who he was waiting impatiently for.

Everyone was gossiping he could hear them, gossiping over his new Queen, 'I heard she could kill you just by looking at you', 'what I heard she was harmless', 'I heard she looks like an angel', 'I heard that her scent and looks was so irresistible, she could make any male grovel at her feet for her to become their mate', Vlad grinned at everyone's words, a few made him frown in which he just gave them a glare, which physically burnt into their heads, and so the vampires soon realised not to disrespect his Queen. And so Vlad sat within his grand throne/ ball room waiting, oh so patiently for his surprise.

Just when Vlad was going to actually get up and find Seras himself the lights were dimmed, and a massive portal grew upon the floor, which on the circumference of it started to glow an eerie white light as if it actually looked like a solar eclipse on the floor, then suddenly bats, oh so many bats flew out of the portal, there were so many you could not see through the black winged masses, the bats then dove downward towards the portal and flew down into a whirlpool fashion making it look like a hurricane of black leathery winged bats, within the eye of the bat hurricane, as the bats thinned until there was only a few, all the missing vampiresses were standing huddled together facing inwards, they were all wearing black gypsy, Egyptian like dance clothes, the many silver chains, and coins, and strange silver chain and coin like head gear on their head which looked quite Indian, they all had a black mask over their eyes which was Zoro like, they were all bare footed and had very ancient symbols and patterns written around their ankles, but there was no Seras in sight, but Every male and female within the room can sense and smell the strong alluring scent within the middle of the oh so tantalising beautiful females, a sound of a cello and a Violin was heard creating an introduction of a haunting beautiful melody, the females arms were brought up they all had a long light black patterned veil within their hands, which flowed when they moved, the females brought the veils up to cover themselves, everyone then heard coins clinkering together in which all the females arms were brought downward at their back and their hips were moving which made a very teasing beautiful sound to the rhythm of the music.

The females then swirled round with their veils following, they then dropped to the floor when they faced outwards and so when their veils flew down with them, Seras was in the middle wearing exactly as the others were wearing but it was white, and she had a black sign of a crescent moon upon her forehead, all the males eyes shone red as they could smell the wave of power and a beautiful tempting scent wash over them, when the girls came to the floor. Vlad was grinning ear to ear her pure scent which was so, oh so strong, it nearly made the No Life King want to take her NOW! And so the males and females watched on as Seras swirled around eyes closed, and moved her hips side to side in the most seductive ways, the girls then sprung up and joined Seras, they moved in and out of each other in perfect rhythm, they held hands and swung around, and put their bodies in strange snake like angles when dancing, and they did all this with their eyes closed, as the song picked up tempo the symbols on the females legs and on Seras forehead glowed, the glow grew stronger and stronger, as they swirl round faster and faster a strange white dust came from the symbols and curled round them all in a strange haunting fashion, all the vampires within the room felt like their very beings was glowing and strength was coming to them, the mighty moon outside the windows glowed even stronger on the dancers, and so the strange dust collected together into the middle of the dancing Vampiresses just above their heads, Seras was now in the middle with her hands raised upwards with a hand either side of the strange shining white dust ball that built up, the females were slowly retreating back to Seras, and so they were now kneeling outwards with all their arms raised around Seras, it looked like a demented flower of arms, the ball became bigger and more solidified, the ball then started to create dark patches on the white surface of the ball, the ball then ended up looking like a complete replica of the moon but smaller, Seras then opened her beautiful bright red eyes, and so did the other females, Seras on the finale note of the haunting melody, pulled her arms outwards and then brought them together at speed, either side of the tiny moon which turned red, in which when she contacted the small moon, it exploded outwards in a strange dust and bright red light outwards, it looked like the northern lights but red, to all the other vampires, the vampires then felt it, it was the familiar feeling of the call of the full moon but intensified. The moon outside then turned red, this night was a night for the undead!

The song had ended and all the vampires felt really exhilarated like asif they had an insanely strong energy drink, and there very beings felt like they were glowing. The girls then stood and so Seras the No Life Queen raised her arms, and her shadows came out like ragged torn bat wings, in which creeped towards the females, the shadows them swirled round the females and reformed their clothes into all different types of dresses, Seras must of noted down what the vampires wanted their dresses to be like, Seras was now within a beautiful red dress, that had gold embroidery, and a black ribbon to make up the corset at the back, Seras then had a gold like crown/headband across her head, (it looks like Zelda's crown), it was made up of gold leaves, and she had a red teardrop shaped ruby hanging from each ear. All the female vampires beamed with gratitude at their dresses and so they then spotted their mates and went to them asif they were a potent irresistible drug.

The females all left and now Seras was the final one standing, there were eyes, loads and loads of red eyes staring at her, with lust, jealousy, wonder and awe, Seras's anxiety levels grew but she held strong she was no longer a shy weak fledgling, she then looked up into the eyes, the red glowing intense, horrifying, lustful eyes of the No life king, in which he stood, everybody was now watching the vampire King now, in which he walked with pride and grace of only a royal can pull off, he strolled to Seras, without any sound coming from him, Seras watched him come towards her, she stared at him in awe of his flawless composure and pure powerful vampiric radiance.

He gracefully took hold of Seras's red silk gloved hand, and brought it to his lips kissed her fingers, he then turned her wrist to smell her scent from her wrist, when he breathed in his eyes fluttered and he made a deep masculine purring 'nnnnhhhhnnn' sound within his throat, he then looked into Seras's hypnotising red, black dagger pupil eyes, and he said "Seras Victoria My No Life Queen, please join me in a dance", Seras blushed, he was just being so irresistible, his scent was mouth-watering, her head buzzed at the prospect of dancing with Vlad, Vlad saw her hesitate a second and so he said into her head '_don't worry remember I'm leading, let the music flow through you_, _just like that flawless seducing 'essense of the moon' dance you just did',_ Seras was blushing and they took the classic dancing stance of Seras's hand in his and one on the shoulder, Vlad had a hand round her petite waste, the music suddenly started playing in which it was a mix of strings, drum and wind instruments, the music was haunting, dramatic melodies but to the Vampires they were the finest music to their ears, these types of songs rolled through them naturally.

All the Vampires watched with admiration as the No Life King and Queen danced round the room, they were a perfect match, their sleek well timed movements transpired in perfect rhythm, Seras's body fitted perfectly with the movement of Vlads body, Vlad dipped Seras back and put his nose to her slender, elegant, strong neck, smelt her beautiful extremely delectable scent, he then brought Seras up to face each other in the eyes, to finish their passion filled dance, when the song ended, all the vampires clapped and smiled with their fangs protruding. Vlad then took Seras's hand and they parted from each other with their arms wide while still holding each others hands, this was the signal for all the other vampires to join in the traditional old hallows dance, Seras was ever so thankfull that the vampiresses had shown her the dance and that Vlad gave her a very private intimate lesson in their quarters on the dance earlier on.

It was nearing midnight, nearing the time to take off their masks, but first the traditional dance had to take place, the dance was very ancient, with all the arm and hand holding, and everyone weaving in and out of each other, but in this dance know one ever changed over dancers, as with the vampires when you have a 'mate or mates' there is no other contact unless with each other, unless the situation allows. All the vampires were loving the time they were having, they took great comfort with the many other vampires, it was the only time when they didn't think of stealing others mates, think of killing one another or taking over each others domain, vampires were such greedy, wanting, prideful creatures, but on old hallows eve, well the ones within the Dracula alliance had some type of respect, mostly because the No Life King WILL take drastic measures, it has been said he does not like social gatherings, but the truth is the ones who knew him closely just knew the No Like King wanted it to keep boredom at bay and that he did enjoy the moment but only a little. But this time it was different the Vampire King had a Queen, he was No Longer killing his fellow kin out of shear boredom, probably because he was distracted by a very interesting petite, voluptuous blonde who he was holding within his hands. In which every vampire was very thankfull for.

The song had ended and now every male vampire with theirs brides were facing each other, they heard the old bell ring above then in which they brought along for tradition sakes, as time didn't really matter, the bell chimed, and so on the twelfth chime, everyone freed their faces of their masks, Vlad admired seeing all of Seras perfectly smooth skinned face, and her eyes, her gorgeous big eyes, that shined like rubies glistening under a moons glow, Seras admired Vlads face his well structured strong jaw, and his very masculine, alabaster skin face, with his pure hell fire burning eyes, that promised death with a lot of torment, Every male then dipped they're most prized female (as many males had quite a few female brides), and so they bit into their necks, every females back arched in complete ecstasy.

Vlad then picked up Seras bridal style and walked to his throne, he sat on it and began licking hungrily and seductively Seras's neck, Seras's scent and blood was driving him crazy, he then took off his ascot, and showed his neck to invite Seras to drink from him, he knew many vampires were looking at him and Seras right now, but he did not care, if anyone had a problem he WILL do something about it, he smirked at the thought '_they can probably smell Seras's blood and now they're curious of the smell of mine'_, Seras sniffed his beautiful smelling neck, and so she licked and then bit down, and so the familiar mix of death, destruction, fear, horror, strength flooded into her mouth the taste was intoxicating his thick rich blood ran down her mouth like the most rarest of wines, all the vampires flared they're nostrils at the horrifying powerful but delicious scent, no one really got to smell his blood much, well that's when he weren't killing people and getting attacked himself just so he can watch the irony when 'he was still not dead yet'. Vlad internally smirked at the many jealous eyes watching, Vlad when realising Seras was finished and that this time she didn't need to be warned to stop, which amazed him, and so he stood while still holding Seras and disappeared into the floor into a portal.

As soon as they were into Vlads chambers, Vlad pushed Seras to the wall, he then kissed Seras roughly but passionately, Seras's dress had rided up, and her legs were held on like a vice round vlads waste, they spent a good 5 mintues lost into each others mouth trying to dominate the other with their tongues, Vlad then took Seras off the wall, and laid her on the bed, Seras's legs now laid either side of vlad, in which vlad was planted lying in between Seras's legs, keeping himself up with his arms either side her head, looking into her eyes, he then said "Seras Victoria, become my 'mate' for eternity, the choice can only be yours", Vlad was thinking '_she needs to say yes now as I don't think I can control myself anymore, this beautiful creation of mine, I never thought you will affect me so'_, with Seras it looked like she weren't going to control herself anymore either, the pure desire to feel his flesh bare was unreal, the question through her off, she thought they were gona go for it, questions later, this made her ever so respect him even more, Seras grinned deviously and replied "yes Vlad my love, take me away to this unknown world", Vlad laughed evilly and said with a husky, throat rumbling voice "with pleasure my dear sweat Seras", then both of them as if they practiced, lengthened there claws, and ripped the top half front of each others clothes, Vlads top half was ripped off completely, and Seras was now left in a sexy looking bra and undies, Vlads eyes flashed at this, her breasts were begging to be released, so with this Vlad did the honours, and got his nail and cut the middle of the bra, her breaste sprung out asif they were finally free, Vlad was fascinated by how bouncy and big they were, this made him smirk and his growing need for her in his pants grew.

Seras felt Vlads arousal on her groin, Vlad then brought his nail and dug a deep scratch from her neck to in-between her breasts, to her naval, Vlad brought his mighty tongue and lapped up while using his vampire saliva to heal, the blood from the cut he made, and licked all the way up to her neck, Vlad then brought his mouth to her massive mound right on to the nipple, he suckled hard and ground his teeth around the nub of it, he then work his hand on the other nipple, he then soon swapped over, Seras at this moment was panting, and back arching, with her eyes closed, not believing that so much pleasure could just come from simply rubbing the nipples, Vlad then took his free hand and snapped of her underwear, Vlad then raised up to look at the delicate flower he was now going to bloom, he admired the perfect curls and how it crowned the tasty looking lips, Vlad lightly brought his fingers up her legs making Seras have chilling pleasurable thrills up her spine, he then slowly kissed her inner side of her right legs, when he got to the core to the now heated flower, he breathed in the virgin scent while it lasted, he deeply purred in his throat and so he got his tongue and ran it up the slit of her womanhood, making sure to flick his tongue on the clit, he did this a few times, loving the reactions he was getting of Seras, her mew, pants and breathy intakes of air, was arousing him more, oh how he wanted to make her scream his name, Vlad shoved his tongue into Seras's tight passage making sure to not go through the virgin barrier, Seras tensed up, this feeling was all new, all oh so new to her, it was a complete thrill of pure bliss, Seras then thought this was not fair and so, she got hold of Vlads sides and with her vampiric strength pulled him off of her when she knew Vlad was finished teasing her woman hood.

Seras now had hold of Vlads wrists pinning them either side of his hips, with this Vlad just said "hhmm feisty are we", Seras just grinned seductively and Vlad waited on what the hell his little minx would do next, Seras called forth her shadows and they easily shredded Vlads pants and underwear off, Seras now had a full view of Vlads very, very big erection, her eyes widened at the size of it, Vlad grinned amused at Seras's reaction he then said "Il take that as a complement", Seras chuckled and so she brought her tongue to his tip and licked the tip teasing him, Vlad was hissing by now, he never new Seras a virgin was capable of doing such things especially when she brought his length into her mouth and started sucking, licking and teasing with her teeth, if she kept this up for long enough Vlad didn't think he could last for long, Seras when she was satisfied released Vlads manhood with her mouth using her tongue to lap up the trail of saliva, Seras stared into Vlads priceless surprised expression, Vlad then grinned evilly and so he quickly and swiftly pinned Seras down to the bed, this time with force, he then said "you will pay for that you temptress", Seras grinned at him and cocked her head to the side and replied "ooh is that so my dear", Vlad chuckled madly and evilly and so he pinned Seras arms above her head, he then used his finger to rub her clit in round motions, Seras's eye widened, her back arched, and her body tensed, trying to make more of the sensations to do more, Vlad complied and so he put a single finger into her entrance and felt her very, very tight hole, his eyes were always kept on Seras's face, and he was defiantly loving the reaction, he then placed 2 fingers, then three, her juices were spilling round his fingers, making him want her more, Seras just wanted the feeling deeper, in which Vlad now knew it was time from her frantic thoughts.

Vlad put his tip to her entrance he then looked into Seras's non experienced expecting eyes, he then said "this shall hurt, prepare yourself my love", Seras nodded her approval in which Vlad immediately shoved his entire cock to the hilt into Seras, the Virgin barrier broke and Seras cried out in pain, the pain was massive, she knew she was tight and he was MASSIVE and it would HURT ALOT, but this pain was nuts, but then she thought about it, she's been through worse, and so Vlad then rocked his hips back and forth waiting for Seras's body to relax and her to mew and pant, Vlad rocked wanting the feeling to last as long as possible, but now Seras was now used to this level pleasure, she wanted it deep and hard, and so she started rocking her hips, to try get more of him, they changed positions a few times but ended up with Seras on the bottom again, they were both practically on fire now, Vlad grinned at the invitation from Seras in which she mentally said 'I Want it harder' and so he drew back nearly completely, he then ploughed in fast, the flesh smacking as he did so, Vlad carried on his quick jerks of fiery passion, they were both panting, and Seras felt like her lower regions were going to explode, she needed a release a bit more out, not this just breathing out and mewing, Seras cocked her head upwards, in which she let out a loud lust filled breathy words "Vlad!...oh uuuh Vlad", Vlad didn't think he could hold on anymore, the pressure was building, he felt Seras's wall's tighten, Seras started shouting and mewing to the sky, they then reached they're peaks which amazingly was at the same time, they both spilled out in ecstasy, Seras finally for the first time experiencing the feeling of warm undead sperm fill her, they both rolled to the side, still connected, they were panting hard even though they both did not need to breath, they then started to calm down in which finally they stopped breathing again, Vlad then kissed Seras's neck, and took his manhood out of her, they then both got under the covers, Seras, now laid spread out on top of Vlad, in which Vlad had an arm protectively around Seras, they now lay naked under the covers, enjoying the heat of each other, Vlad then said "Good morning my Queen", Seras grinned with her lips to Vlads chest, eyes closed and so she replied "Good morning my mate", they both then slipped into a very deep slumber when the sun then began to rise, in which the thick black curtains immediately closed by themselves.

**REVIEW MY WORK! I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW YOUR HONEST OPINION!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**After the lustfull night!...**_

Vlad woke just when the sun had risen, he looked to his mate, identifying the bite 'mate' mark on her neck which would never heal from last night, this meaning claiming her as his, practically saying to other males 'she's mine FUCK OFF', he watched in amusement as Seras's eyes fluttered, she then frowned, then yawned like a cat, her eyes then opened groggingly, Vlad knew she weren't a morning person well in their unlife an evening person, Vlad put both his arms round Seras possessively, he then said "good evening Seras", Seras stared into his eyes and yawned again, she then put a small hand on his bare muscular chest and lifted herself up from the embrace, she put her hand to her head and said "uuuh what a night to remember", Vlad grinned deviously at this, he then watched as Seras sat at the edge of the bed, and stretched her back, then put her arms to her sides, Vlad then moved over to Seras and kissed her neck, bringing in her scent in the process, Seras then felt a cold metal chain being put around her neck, Vlad clasped the necklace at the back, Vlad then materialised a mirror infront of Seras, in which they both looked at their fiery eyes, Seras looked at Vlads very muscular naked body encircling her, his legs were either side her legs and he now hand both his arms around Seras's waste, with his chin laying in the crook of her neck.

Seras looked at the beautiful necklace Vlad had placed around her neck, it was gold, when it got nearer the middle of the top of her breasts, the gold got thicker, they looked like gold bat wings, and then the centre pendant of the necklace was the Eye, the sign of which Vlad has on his throne, it was gold and the iris of it was a diamond but inside the diamond was blood, Vlad then said to Seras while looking into her eyes in the mirror "the diamond holds my blood, and so if your ever in trouble and there is a time once again if you ever get into a situation you can't contact me, I can still come to you and find you if you are in distress", Seras then noticed the strange, writing around the eye, it was an ancient language, it looked like some kind of satanic sorcery, Seras then noticed words only seen with vampiric vision it read 'follow the never ending darkness' in latin, Seras loved it, the gold and red fitted perfectly with her skin and eyes, Vlad grinned as he could feel the gratitude and happiness through their mate link, Vlad then said "this was the surprise for you my dear, all the males decided we shall bring a gift to our mates".

Just as Vlad had finished his sentence a knock was heard on the door, in which Vlad and Seras called forth their shadows and melded clothes on their undead skin, Vlad growled out as he was pissed off at the intrusion "What is it Sir Stelian", Vlad grinned at the fear coming from behind the door from the weaker vampire, the Vampire then replied "I apologise to disrupt you but there's an important matter that needs you immediate attention within the order room", Vlad snarled, he then replied "fine tell them I shall be there shortly", Vlad then smoothly got up from the bed and from around Seras, he then took hold of Seras's chin, lifted it and kissed Seras on the lips, oh how he wanted to stay there for a little longer, he then backed away and said "I shall be back shortly, My bride", and so with this Vlad slipped into a void into the floor.

Seras watched on, she was getting really pissed off with being out of everything, Seras needed to get out and soon, and so Seras stood and portalled herself to the courtyard in the middle of the castle, Seras then walked up to the edge of the fountain and laid on the edge, she looked up to the clear night sky and sighed as she listened to the water trickling into the pond from the weeping fallen angels, Seras then heard a Male vampire speak "what troubles you my Queen", Seras noticed the thick American accent, Seras then sat upright to look at this male who approached her, Seras's warning bells were going in her head as she noticed the faint smell of lust coming from his scent, this made Seras frown and so she replied with an icy tone "thats none of your business, what is your name and what is your real intention", the Male vampire looked stund for a moment, he then grinned lustfully and so he bowed "its seem even I cannot deceive the No Life Queen, you are very observant, I do apologise my name is Hector Lawson, I do not hold a noble name as I am not part of the Royal Order but I am an ally", Seras now stood and she made sure to let a wave of a chilling horrific aura as if to say 'fuck off don't mess with me or you die', Seras started grinning psychotically as the male shuddered in a uncontrolled spike of fear that he pushed down as quick as it came, she then replied "that still does not explain your intention Hector Lawson", Hector shivered at Seras saying his name, her voice was like having ice being poured down your back, he now knew that his plan to seduce her was futile, and so he thought he won't give up, he walked a little bit further towards Seras in which he said "your majesty, please I cannot sleep, the need to touch you is to great" he then raised his hand to put to Seras's cheek in which immediately, a very strong hand grabbed hold of his wrist and crushed it painfully.

That very hand belonged to a very pissed off looking No Life King, he had his shadows about him, and the pure malice and hatred was rolling of him in waves, Vlad then put on a threatening voice "how dare you try to touch my Queen...get out of my sight before I decide to impale you on a spike", the weak American vampire squeaked with horror and so he quickly scurried away, phasing through the wall while holding his bloodied crushed wrist, Vlad then laughed psychotically, Seras then frowned and said "aaaaw ruin my fun or what, I wanted to make that fucking American vampire cry in agony", Vlad turned to Seras and his grin was once again head splitting, he then took hold of Seras a dipped her to the side asif in the middle of a dance, his nose was touching hers in which he said "even though I know I would really like to see that, there's something even better", Seras's face then turned into a grin and so she replied with a curious voice filled with honey "mmm how so", her eyebrow was quirked up, Vlad then chuckled he then said "the Vatican...the Vatican has decided to wage WAR upon us", Vlad then picked Seras up bridal style and laughed to the sky maniacally, he then kissed Seras upon the lips, he then said "how exciting haa haaa", Seras then frowned she then replied "am I at least aloud to fight in this war", Vlad looked to Seras with a serious face he then said "not on the field no, I will not allow it", Seras was then going to whine back in which Vlad put a finger to her lips, in which he held Seras's body with his shadows, Vlad then grinned and said "but you will be part of the war, but you have to play an important role", Seras mouth was agape, she didn't know what to say, Vlad was always so confusing, she knew he loved making it confusing, Vlad then pushed Seras's mouth shut and said "you'll catch flies if you stay like that...Seras you will be the defence of the castle, in which the females can fight, but as you know you have realised and measured their level of powers, but still they are a vampire and the Vatican is human, this should not to be too hard but even though, we have heard there will be many regenerators, and on top of that they have holy abilities..Which brings all the more fun for us! They're will be some lower vampires situated around the castle to defend you as well" Seras was then going to protest at the aspect of having the lower vampires but cut her tongue.

Vlad then explained on further noticing Seras was too preoccupied with her thoughts "and my draculina a Royal court will take place on the matter as every vampire within the alliance is involved", Seras stared at him wide eyed, she then said "a court?", Vlad then grinned and replied "why yes my dear Seras, a Royal Court where many noble vampires within the alliance, meet together to talk on matters that involve everyone to create plan of action, this is different from the Royal Order as the Royal order involves as the main 12 male vampires and then an addition of the 18 more vampires who are classed as heads of the clans we allied with, but within this court all 30 vampires will be present with their chosen brides depending if they want them involved or not, also second in commands are there too, this is where we put the pieces on the board as a saying to speak", Seras then sighed and then replied "its bloody politics all over again",

Vlad grinned at this and so he then frowned and said "also for obvious reasons I still have not shown you proper etiquette for vampires and how nobles and royals are treated, why yes mannerisms are used in the vampire world too Seras hnnn, this was a rule I put down a long time ago, so you must obey...here take this book and read it, be ready for the court in 2 hours, I shall send an escort to help you find the court room, just incase you haven't found the females", Vlad was getting really puzzled by how quiet Seras was being, she never really was this quiet, and so Vlad put Seras down, and brushed the hair from her face, he put the book in her hands, but held on to her hands that covered the book, Vlad then said "What plagues you my dear, you are being extremely quiet?", Seras then got out of her thoughts and so she looked at Vlad, which her face turned warm she replied "don't worry my love, it's just alot to think about all at once...also I'm a bit disappointed, I would love to fight by your side", Vlad sighed his face looked quite sorrowful he then looked to Seras in the eyes and replied "Seras, my Queen, my mate, even though I would love to see you fight and would rather you be by my side in this war, you are needed to lead the females and the other vampires, they need you far more than you think...but whatever you do, do not fight something you think you can not handle, I don't think my sanity will remain if I lost you Seras Victoria, you must call for my help, you have my necklace if the worst happens", Seras sighed and so she then planted a kiss upon Vlads lips, Vlads tense shoulders relaxed, Vlad injected into her mind '_hnnnn Seras, you always seem to affect me in so many different ways', _Seras giggled into the kiss and so she replied '_good then',_ they broke from each other and so Seras grinned deviously and said "see ya later you love struck puppy", Vlad grinned evilly at this as Seras disappeared into a portal, Vlad injected into her mind '_you'll pay dearly for that later you devious draculina', _Seras replied '_I look forward to it'_ with this Vlad chuckled darkly into her head, and so he carried on to where ever he was going.

Seras went back to her room and walked into the bathroom, she ran the hot taps on the bath and waited for the water to fill, Seras while this was happening stripped her clothes off, the bath was now full and so Seras stepped into the massive black marble, raven clawed bath, Seras sighed in complete appreciation, she fully submerged, she then raised her head out the water, and so she summoned the book to her hand and started reading 'Vampire etiquette'...

To be continued

**Hope you like my story so far, my fanfiction is just gona kepp rolling and rolling until I get bored of it! REVIEW ME! PLEASE! Your comments and idea's do help!**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Vampires Royal Court...**

Seras materialised the book she was reading into her shadows and so she got out the bath tub and muttered "bloody vampire etiquette bah, it's just like military hierarchy but more noble and polite,...even though it would be weird being the one being looked up to this time", Seras smiled at this, and so she portalled to her and Vlads quarters to see what else the closet had for her, as she couldn't really think up a beautiful dress from her shadows every bleeding day, Seras looked inside the closet, she fancied something not so puffy today, Seras's eyes gleamed when she pulled out a red and black velvet dress, it was practically all black but there was a front bit all red which the colours were split up with a lacy gold trim, a black ribbon which was criss crossed on the front to make a corset like design, the collar was squared and grey floral ivy like pattern rimmed the round the collar and cuffs, the black sleeves came all the way down to her hands and flared downwards, there was a cape to go with it but she did not put it on, she put the black knee high boots on from last time, and put the gold tiara like headband in again, but this time she used her powers to plat her hair, but she made her hair even longer and her braid near enough reached the floor, she put the ruby earrings in which matched her new necklace perfectly, she looked in the mirror and smiled in satisfaction, the lose fabric naturally curved round her curvy voluptuous body, Seras loved the feeling of the velvet on her cold skin.

A knock was herd at the door and the vampire behind said "Your Majesty I have come to escort you to the Royal Court", Seras did not reply and so she thought a vampire like welcome would be sufficient, Seras decided to phase through the door, in which the Servant jumped a little and stepped back away with eyes downwards, in which he immediately bowed with a hand to his chest, and said "your grace my name is Remus I am but a personal butler to the No Life King and Queen", Seras as she read the vampire etiquette, kept her head held high and looked at the butlers face, but the butler never looks into the Kings and Queens eyes unless given permission, Seras replied "It is nice to meet you Remus, I look forward to your services, you may call me majesty Seras if you like...escort away", Seras felt awkward with this new life she's been put into but still she will adapt, the butler then said "Why yes your Majesty Seras, it is right this way", the butler walked on with his back straight and so Seras followed, they went down to the Second floor and so they were now in front of the door which was directly in front of the top of the twin stair cases from the first floor, the doors were huge once again, and so there were carvings within the wood of the door, there were impaled humans and strange goblin, demon like creatures were snarling all around the border of the door, it was a very amazing piece of work, in which Seras strangely liked it.

Seras then heard behind her "I see you like the door, I also have a liking to it", Seras turned around, in which she knew who it was, Vlad was standing there wearing something completely different to his normal red attire, he was wearing practically what he was wearing for the ball but less pretty and more formal, he also had a cape on, Seras grinned at this, Seras then replied "hhnn I can see why you like it", Vlad grinned back and so he said "So Seras have you read the book and all the crap that comes with it", Seras giggled and so she replied "why yes, it was some serious educational crap...hhhmm and I thought you liked it as you were the one who created the book", Vlad chuckled deeply and so he said "unfortunately yes my bride, it just makes everything more formal and makes the vampires have more respect for their elders", Seras sighed and so she said "fair enough", Vlad then stood to the side of Seras and so he then quietly said "are you ready..its time to get all serious now", Seras smiled and her back straightened a bit more and so she replied "yes dear",

Vlad put his psychotic trademark grin on and so the butler who was standing to the side while this transpired opened the doors, and quickly stepped to the side and so he pronounced "The Royal Court I introduce The No Life King and Queen", all the vampires within the court stood, it was a round room, and many red tapestries with the unique gold dragon on was hung around in a circular fashion, there were many chairs in which many male vampires sat in the chairs, there were the males mates with them who sat next to the chairs on a comfy short stool, with their skirts flaring around them, all the vampires had a second vampire standing next to them in which Seras presumed was their second in commands, in the middle of the room was a large circular shallow pool of water which was perfectly flat and mirrored the ceiling in it, directly opposite Seras and Vlad was a very large high backed throne and a beautifully carved black marble throne next to it, both thrones had comfy looking red velvet gold trimmed padding on them, Vlads throne obviously had the dragon on it, with the eye right above the Dragon, either side of the two thrones was the main 12 chairs for the Castle Dracula vampires, all their brides sat next to them, Vlad injected into Seras's head '_hold my hand and trust me, we shall walk over the water to our thrones, I love doing this trick heh',_ Seras giggled back mentally, Vlad offered his hand and so Seras held on with her very petite one, they both glided with Royal posture and grace of a No Life King and Queen, they strolled over the water, which Seras was nearly crying out in excitement at the prospect of walking on water, every foot step a very small ripple emanated, they both then got to the thrones in which they both looked into each others eyes, let go of each others hands then turned to everyone else with head helds high, they then took their respectful thrones, in which Vlad then said "You may be seated, the Royal Court shall begin".

Vlad and the other vampires all spoke about their numbers of vampires, their Aces, special abilities, information on the enemy, warfare tactics and who will be fighting where and when, and with who. While all this was happening a miniature version of Draculas lands appeared within the mirror like water, in which all the heads of the clans, injected their vampiric powers to create their personal symbols or colours to show were they are situated. After the big talk of the front line vampires Vlad then said "now my fellow vampires, we must discuss matters of the females vampires and the defence of the Castle, as I'm sure most of you are aware that the Vatican are always full of surprises and its best to be prepared for the catholic dogs", A vampire who has not been within the castle for the past weeks when Seras was there then said "I am sorry to be rude but may I ask is our new Queen even able to defend and fight", Vlad and Seras both grinned at this where all the vampires looked on startled for a moment, many where quite tense as they knew the King was sometimes quite a bit insane and probably will randomly impale someone on pretty much anything he would find insulting, suddenly both Vlad and Seras burst in mad uncontrolled laughter, there outburst literally brought shivers down all the vampires spines, they then stopped laughing and both the king and queens eyes glowed an even more intense glow, in which a wave of pure spine chilling raw power crawled over every vampire within the room, they both stared intensely at the vampire who questioned Seras's power and so Vlad brought Seras's hand to his lips and kissed it while still staring at the vampire whose anxiety and fear levels were raising, Vlad then said "all I can say is, NEVER get on the wrong side of my Queen, she is as nearly powerful and ruthless as myself, you should know that I only pick the best", Seras blushed at the comment, the vampire then backed down and so his fear spiked only a little in which both Vlad and Seras grinned evilly at.

Vlad then injected into Seras's mind_ 'tell them something to prove yourself'_, Seras then mentally said yes and so she then said out to the vampires "In my time I have thought in a war on the frontline, and I have destroyed many, many vampires and have experienced first hand of what a catholic regenerating priest is capable of, I am experienced with commanding troops and handling firearms and I have gained many unique vampiric powers, I shall look after the females, dear males, I can assure you, you will not be disappointed", Vlad grinned at the speech of his Queen she spoke of pure authority but still even though he knew she was true to her speech, still thought the worst.

The Chinese Vampire then said in his thick accent "As I have seen with my own eyes what your Majesty the Queen is capable of, I have no disagreement with your abilities, are we all in an accord that The No Life Queen shall take charge of the defence of the Castle and protect our females", all the males said in unison "agreed", Seras grinned at the acceptance of the vampires, and so Vlad injected into her mind _'I am proud, you have done well to gain the liking of the Royal Court, which is very uncommon as trust is very rare within vampire society'_ Seras grinned and so she replied with a sneaky seductive voice _'so does this mean I get a little...reward hmmm'_ Vlad chuckled and grinned lustfully at the comment and so he replied '_you better watch what you say my Draculina you may get more than you bargained for',_ with this they both sniggered and so all the Court carried on planning their offense and defence on the battlefield.

Remus then opened the door to the court room, in which all the vampires stopped talking and looked at the doorway, Remus held the door open and stood to the side and pronounced "The head of the Draculas Claw Clan the werewolf Pack leader Fenris", a massive silvery black, very scarred werewolf approached, in which he sat down, his fur then mutilated around him, in which a shaggy black greyish haired, well built pale 6 foot man appeared, with a massive scar running over his right eye, he had baggy black, combat trousers adorning his bottom half in which a simple open black shirt adorned his upper body, in which showed his scarred white hairy chest, Fenris then bowed and so he then stood up and said even though not even phased by the many powerfull Nosferatu around him "I have come before you No Life King, to give you the scouting report on the Vaticans movements", all the vampires were now looking at him curiously, the werewolf quickly spared a glance at Seras and the corners of his mouth went up only a little and he quickly put his eyes to the vampire King, the No Life King them replied "report Fenris of your findings", Vlad then thought to himself '_that bloody dragon still has not come back...this has become suspicious',_ Fenris then said "My Clan has reported of finding a reliable source of information of when the Vatican shall move, we have spied on Vatican agents in which they have said that they will move in 2 days from now at noon, hoping that you will all be asleep, but still even though these words were said the Vatican has always been sneaky bastards", Vlad chuckled at this in which he replied "that is very true Fenris, but still a majority of the alliance of vampires DO need to sleep and ARE incapable of fighting in broad daylight, so this is where you come in", Fenris's eyebrow rose in which he then said "how so Vampire King", Vlad then grinned evilly and excitedly and replied "well I think you are capable of distracting them for a while, it always fun to play with your prey", The werewolf chuckled in which he then said "as you wish your majesty, it will be a great pleasure", Vlad then muttered "good", Vlad then leant his head on his knuckles in which he then said "you may leave, prepare your clan to be alert at all times, I also have other creatures scouting, but as of course as soon as the enemy is sighted call to us with your melody of howls, you shall wait until our forces arrive but if the enemy does make contact you know the plan", the werewolf then replied "I shall meet you on the battlefield My King, good bye for now", with this the werewolf bowed then left back through the door in which was held open by Remus.

Seras was smiling to herself, she never knew Vlad had werewolves under his command, but then she thought to herself _'well he was and still is Dracula I suppose',_ Seras watched on as Vlad then stood in which all the other vampires stood too, Vlad then held out his hand to Seras in which Seras took hold of and stood herself, Vlad then said "go back to your clans and prepare your troops, bring your necessary vampires to my dear Lands to finally stamp down on those Catholic dogs by tomorrow evening, remember to keep numbers within your domains as we have discussed, you know where to be so I shall expect you, if not you know what happens when I am not pleased", Vlad grin was at head splitting by now, all the Vampires then bowed and quickly hurried out of the exit as they could not phase as there was a barrier around the court room, they wanted to go as they were to cowardly to admit there fear of the No Life King and now the Queen herself was threatening to them.

When all the Vampires left and Seras finished her mental conversations with the females of the Castle as Seras had become really good friends with them, they now stood alone within the court room staring at each other in the eyes, Vlad then offered his arm to Seras in which he said "have a walk with me my Queen lets enjoy the tranquillity of the moon and our lands before they are bathed in blood and carnage", Seras smiled and so she took the offered arm and so they phased to the nearby meadow of where Seras had first gazed at the castle (Vlad can phase as he was the one who put the barrier up), they strolled around the beautiful meadow, in which Vlad brought Seras to a gate with strange rune like symbols lined the floor near the gate, Vlad took hold of the gate handle and the runes glowed an eerie red, in which Vlad dragged Seras through the opening, Vlad then said "this place only opens to myself and now only you aswell as I allow it, it is my own garden as you will, to come and feel at peace with the land", Seras said back "oooh I feel so privileged almighty Lord", Vlad chuckled at the sarcasm, and so Seras was brought to a natural spring, which was enclosed in beautiful fern and willow trees, the spring had a waterfall, which the sound was hypnotising and relaxing, she then watched on as Vlads shadows enveloped him and he was suddenly brought to his naked glory, in which Seras checked him out properly this time, he was completely flawless, his perfect muscular body, his intimidating height, his perfect smooth alabaster skin, the many battle scars that adorned his body and the handsome facial features and eyes to match, Vlad then said "like what you see Draculina", Seras blushed and she giggled, she then watched as Vlad stepped into the spring and a sigh of appreciation was heared from his lips at the temperature, he then submerged to his middle in which he strolled to the other side opposite Seras and sat with his legs apart not at all phased by the prospect of showing of his manhood. Vlad then looked at Seras hungrily and so he said "are you going to stare at me lustfully all night or are you going to join me KITTEN", Vlad had a shit eating grin on his face at calling Seras this name.

Seras glared him with a devious but annoyed face she then replied "Alucard what did I say about aggravating me, you should know by now that I WILL get angry at such name", while she was saying this Seras stretched the fabric over her shoulders, as it was velvet and it was stretchy, she used her shadows to very slowly pull down her dress, in which Vlad hungrily watched in painful anticipation for what his little she demon would do next, Seras's dress fell to her ankles in which she was now wearing a black and red lacy bra and underwear and her boots were still on, Seras then used her shadows to untie her boots, in which she then stepped out of them slowly, she then put her hands behind her back in which she looked into Vlads eyes loving the very intense hungry look in his eyes in which she could see his struggle to stay put and not just get up and rip the clothes off her himself, Seras had a very evil devious grin on and so she then used her shadows to rip her bra and underwear off, Vlads eyes feasted upon her beautiful flesh, gazing at all the curves, the massive mounds of breasts, and the golden curly hair that crowned her womanhood, Seras then put her foot within the water which she found steps, and so she lowered herself swaying her hips, slowly stalking towards Vlad, Seras then mounted Vlad legs and sat upon his legs, and her womanhood pressed against Vlads slowly erecting penis, Vlad stroked his hands up her sides, in which Seras then kissed him upon the lips, Vlad immediately took control of her mouth with his tongue, Seras then parted and so she then started to lick and nip his neck, in which she then seductively whispered into Vlad ear "ssooo do I finally get my reward my love", Vlad then grinned seductively he then said "hhhnnn but I still get what I want afterwards", Seras then replied lustfully "let's see shall we", with this Seras dug her dainty fangs into Vlads neck and drank his sweet, sweet, addictive blood, when she had her fill Vlad erection was obviously poking hard into Seras's stomach, Vlad could not control himself any more, Vlad immediately lifted Seras and put her on the side of the spring, he then started to lick and nip at her breasts and his finger played with her clit, Seras's back arched, Vlad then said "I want to hear you scream for me Seras", vlad then brought his hands to her hips and thrust hard into her, he kept this lustfull hard rhythm up in which he started biting into Seras's breasts, Seras was already screaming his name out, Vlad then bit into her neck when they both released this only intensified the undead orgasm, Vlad now had his head between Seras's breasts enjoying the feeling of her breasts and the feeling of just releasing inside of her, Vlad then disconnected from her and so he picked up the now exhausted, thigh bruised Seras and lowered them both into the water in which they both relaxed and talked sweat things to each other and enjoying the night.

**REVIEW ME DEAR READERS, I shall only continue to the war chapter if you persuade me! ^^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Everyone sorry for taking so bloody long, but my new job is very demanding *sigh***

**Right 'He will knock four time', I apologise for my style of writing, I can't seem to shake it, I would put a space between each line but I don't seem to like that style, and so I thought I'll try and make the paragraphs shorter, even though they're not proper paragraphs oh well! I try! T_T**

**To War!**

Vlad and Seras both awoke when the sun had set within their coffin, Vlad kissed Seras's neck and said "my Queen, it's time we started to prepare ourselves for battle", Seras sighed she rolled over and put her arms around his waist giving him a squeeze while saying "aaaaaw can't we just stay like this for a little longer", Vlad grinned and so he replied "hhmm am I that irresistible", Seras grinned back and replied "such a vein No Life King...of course you are", Vlad then chuckled.

Vlads face them turned into a more serious but grinning face and so he said "Even though I like our current position, we have a War to organise...a bloody Merciless war, against those catholic vein pigs, are you with me Seras Victoria", Seras sighed and so she then started to phase through the lids coffin in which she injected into his head when she was now standing _'of course my love didn't I say I'll follow you through the darkness, I'll even follow you to hell if I have to'_, Vlad phased to behind Seras in which he whispered in her ear "good, my sweet, delicious, beautiful Queen", Seras then giggled, she then turned to face him, in which when she did Vlad was holding beautiful female armoured battle clothing in front of him, Seras gasped it was a masterpiece, the top part was plated with gold leafed carved armour, there were shoulder covers, a breast plate which would cup her massive breasts perfectly, and all around the bodice of it was leaf like scales, the hip covers, were feathery wings, there were thick leather metal studded shorts, and massive armoured boots to go with it all.

Seras in all her naked glory, took hold of the masterpiece, turned it round and phased it on herself, Every bit of it, fit her perfectly, Vlad then produced a black cape and put it round her, in which the cape clasped to the armour, Seras decided to finish it with a final touch and added her gold, leaf crown (the Zelda look alike one, that she wore for the ball), She then turned to look at Vlad who he himself had changed into his armour covered King battle gear, Seras saw he had his sword in his holder to the side and so she then formed shadows in the air in which she then pulled out her sword which had its scabbard on, she then clasped it to her sword holder clasps on her right side, she then said "is that better", Vlad stared at her up and down, in which he chuckled and so he replied "you really don't know how much this turns me on seeing you like this, maybe I'll fulfil my little fantasy later on hhhnnn", Seras then grinned seductively and she replied "mmhhmm sounds interesting, then can I fulfil one of my fantasies then dear?", Vlad purred seductively "you seriously know how to provoke me draculina, it makes you more addictive by the fact that we now have to part", Seras then sighed once again and so she said back "such a drug you are Vlad, where shall I find you later on to tell you that the females and the other lower vampires are ready", Vlad got on one knee and took her hand he then kissed it, he then looked up to Seras while still holding her hand "I would just say just contact me through our mind link, but I would rather see your face before the clans join together, also I would like them all to see their new Queen, you can obviously find me can't you, you are a vampire after all", Seras then giggled and said "of course my Love", Seras then bent down in which she planted a kiss upon his lips, she then stood back and disappeared into a black portal.

Vlad sighed when she left he then said "you don't know how perfect you are Seras Victoria", Vlad then stood he then, mentally called out to his twelve, _'meet me at the front of the castle, I can sense a few of the clan leaders coming',_ with this he phased to the front and met with the twelve male vampires he trusts, they were all there waiting, Sir Vali then said "are you sure we can trust all the other clans, we have had many disputes in the past", Vlad then chuckled evilly he then replied "Seriously Sir Vali you worry too much, if any of them decide to go against me and the alliance, let's just say it wouldn't be too long for them to being impaled personally by me", all the other vampires shivered at his chilling presence and words, all the males immediately silenced and awaited patiently as they watched their King stand patiently for the other Clans.

Seras while she was within her portal said out mentally to the females and the 3 different squad leaders of the lower vampires '_meet me within the main throne room'_, Seras phased to the throne in which she sat on it, as she was royalty now, She sat and waited patiently, all the females and the three squad leaders then phased through the opposite wall, all at the same time, they all then walked up to Seras in which they all bowed Oana then said "you summoned us your majesty", Seras then said "do you mind if I read all your minds to see your vampiric abilities, I need to create a plan for the Castle's defence but first of I need to know was pieces I have for the chess board", Seras then stood in which she came up to Oana in which Oana nodded her consent, Seras then put her finger to Oanas forehead and stared into the red irises, immediately a rush of information flew into Seras's mind, Seras then sifted through the many, many memories in which she found what she was looking for, Seras's eyebrow rose in which she stood back and said "seriously Oana, how come you weren't able to fight off that bitch Daciana, you have some interesting abilities", Oana grinned in which she replied "well even though we know Daciana can deflect our powers, my other powers do drain an awful lot of my energy if I miss", Seras smiled warmly she then replied "Oana my dear, you should believe in yourself more", Oana smiled back weakly, Seras then looked up to her next subject in which Seras then carried on her transaction of minds.

Seras when she collected all the information then said "my dear females, you shall stay with me, we shall work as one squad as I've pledged to protect you, Daniel you shall take the front entrance I'm completely aware that you used to be in the army so I have full belief that you are capable of leading your squad impeccably, are you fully informed of our enemy?", Daniel stood straight in which he replied "why yes your majesty Sir Fane made sure that we all read the information he gathered of the Vatican possible abilities, including the regenerators skills and strength", Seras replied "good, Stefan, Julia, I know that you are twins, and I know that both your abilities are exactly the same, you both held Security roles for a different kingdom in your time, so I'm confident of you both, Stefan you shall take the roof as most of your squad hold long distant attacks, and all of them are familiar with either a bow and arrow, sniper rifles and heavy artillery, Julia you shall take the rear entrance, you never know if the sneaky Vatican bastards will take that entrance too, we my fair noble Vampires, will stay within here, and when if I do sense that an enemy is approaching, we shall take up the strongest presence I feel within or approaching the castle..do I have any objections", Daniel then said "No your majesty your plan is brilliant, but even though this is a very small chance, what will happen if your plan fails and you your majesty and the higher noble females are threatened", Seras then grinned she then replied "well Daniel, like me and obviously you have experienced within our time that sometimes plans do go to shit, I have a back-up plan for us, do not worry yourself, but please for the sake of our Kingdom and your King and Queen, we shall all fight to the best of our abilities and even if we have to ...fight till death"

Vlad watched as only two clan leaders materialise from there flying bats in front of him, Vlads Face did not look to pleased with only two turning up, immediately Takeshi appeared looking quite dishevelled he then bowed and said "My King I bring bad news, the Vatican has proved themselves to be quite powerful they have engaged squads to go to each different clans domain and wipe them out, they are currently still within battle, my domain has not been touched it seems they could not find my secret abode, the American clan has also not been found", with this Takeshi waved his hand to the side in which a female appeared who dressed like a man, Vlad then said "'Z', Takeshi, we will just have to use what we have for the moment, I can already smell the Vatican blood about 5 miles away, they think that we will be weakened, they surely are mistaken, Takeshi, Z, tell your troops to hurry", both Z and Takeshi nodded in which they turned round and closed their eyes, when they did, a massive cloud of mist poured onto Vlads lands, the mist then disappeared in which about two hundred vampires, were know kneeling with heads bowed to the No Life king, Takeshi's vampires all had black ninja like clothes on with a black Samarai attached to their backs, Z's vampires all wore white shirts, black blazer and trousers, they all had pistols, rifles or shotguns, they also all had a Army issue dagger within its sheaf attached to the inner of their boots, most of them wore brown cowboy boots and a black hat.

Vlad then grinned he then sensed Seras appear next to him in which her eyes widened at the vampires, she silently walked to Vlad in which she said mentally _'we are ready for whatever happens next my love, why is there only two clans?',_ Vlad replied with a bit of anger in his voice '_it seems the Vatican has done what we predicted, they seemed to have located most of the Clans and are fighting them within their domains right now, good job we kept the clan leaders females here...if any of the females get hurt you do know it won't be my responsibility but yours Seras',_ Seras eyes steeled for a moment in which she whispered "I know", Vlad looked at his Queen, he grinned at her steely determined gaze, Vlad put his arm out and said "come here my Queen", Seras strolled over and held his hand, Vlad then pulled her in and put his arm around her waist, all the vampires stared at Seras, in which they bowed once again as they noticed who Seras was. Vlad grinned at Seras tensing, he whispered in her ear "relax Seras, they are only acknowledging you as the No Life Queen, you should get used to it because this is what you are forever now", Seras smiled a true smile, she looked into Vlad face and said breathily "aslong as I'm with you I'm fine", just when Vlad was about to reply, Vlads head snapped forward and his expression was angry.

All the Vampires turned to look at the tree line at the end of the open meadow, above in the sky they spotted a flying shape, which roared loudly, Seras gasped "it's the Dragon", Vlad's hands tightened round Seras's waist, he's expression was of concentration, Vlad then said "My Queen, Z, Takeshi, our humble Dragon friend smells different, something is wrong I can feel it", When the Dragon got closer they then saw a figure riding its back, and the Dragon had strange yellow symbols covering its body, the Dragon landed in front of the line of vampires with a mighty 'woooosh' with its wings spread out, the Dragons eyes were covered, a massive iron rod was stabbed in each of the dragons eyes, and a metal strap held them in place, the strap connected to a metal rune glowing covered collar, which had reins attached to it and a saddle for the occupant sitting atop, Vlad immediately phased to the front line with Seras in tow, Z and Takeshi soon followed, Vlad roared "what have you done to the Dragon you Vatican scum!".

The occupant on top pushed off their hood, in which they looked like a feminine version of Maxwell, the female laughed she then said in a sickly childish voice "what have we done Vampire, we've done nothing but act as gods divine punishment and eradicate heathens and monsters such as yourself, and well you see I couldn't kill this stubborn Dragon, it refused to die, so I thought I'll get my use out of it and enslave the bloody monstrosity to use against you", Vlad laughed insanely to the sky he then said "so then let me guess you're the new head of that disgusting Section thirteen, you look awfully like that insane pig Maxwell", the occupant on top shouted back angrily "how dare you say such things about my biological father!,...and why yes I am the new head of the Judas Iscariot Section thirteen, I shall fulfil our goal and eradicate you bloody monsters", Vlad laughed once again, his grin then went to psychotic he then injected into Seras's mind '_return to the castle Seras their numbers are completely surrounding us..stay strong for me Seras Victoria', _Seras smiled she then disappeared into her portal in which she injected back '_you to my love...have fun'._ Vlad chuckled evilly he then whispered "Oh so I shall Seras, oh so I shall".

Vlad then glared at the tree line, many, many, many green eyes glowed on at least a thousand clones of Anderson, Vlad grinned at the occupant he then said "may I ask the name of my enemy, in which soils the memory of Anderson, he was a good man you know", the section 13 leaders eyes shined with malice and replied "bah Anderson was nothing but a tool to the Vatican, and once again he is being used to destroy you Vampire filth...my name is Alissa, and it will be the last time you here it Demon", Vlad snarled and smirked with psychotic delight and replied "now come Judas Iscariot, let us begin!", just as Vlad said this Alissa raised her fist and shouted out "CHARGE! It's time to put an end to the filth that plagues this earth!" and so with this 203 Vampires charged with claws, teeth, guns and swords drawn towards the 1001 Iscariot Section 13 army.

While this was happening Seras was already within battle, the sneaky catholic dogs, decided they'll try and penetrate the castle through the rear entrance, Seras stared on at the many Anderson Clones, she then realised there attacking positions, she noticed their familiar body position in which she knew they were about to throw their blessed bayonets, Seras quickly said back to the noble females "Anca draw up a barrier from your book, our vampiric barriers won't work against their blessed silver!", Anca quickly came forward and said "on it!", Anca pulled a live turtle from her bag plus with four strange rune covered daggers, Anca quickly put the turtle to the floor and stabbed it, in which resulted in killing it and pinning it to the floor, the turtles eyes then glowed purple, as this was happening Anca started to chant ancient words, she then threw two daggers either side of her and one behind, her arms then raised in which a transparent purple barrier grew around the vampires, stopping at the daggers, just as it raised the bayonets connected, in which they immediately deflected creating bright purple flashes on the barrier surface.

Vlad was having the time of his life, his mad laughter rang around the battle field, he kicked and shot the many clones who dared to get near him, but he knew it was futile as they just regenerated, he left them to his trusty followers, and so with this he tried once again to get to Alissa but every time he tried a very accurate shot, it was immediately deflected by the dragons wings, in which Vlad gave up in trying to connect their minds together, the stupid seal they placed upon her just deflected his mental prodding. Alissa just laughed and carried on attacking the vampires with her new pet dragon and the dragon looked asif she was snarling in agony. And so Vlad summoned his familiars, his hell hounds tried to tear at the Dragons skin, but the hell hounds simply couldn't get their teeth in, the dragons skin was the ultimate defence, Vlad was extremely puzzled as to how the hell they placed the seal on the dragon in the first place.

Seras thought a little pay back was in order and so, she mentally called to Stefan '_Stefan, haul a long distance attack will you at the rear entrance'_, the Vampire quickly replied '_I apologise your Majesty it would seem we are a little tied up, the enemy has completely surrounded the castle, and the bloody regenerators won't stay down', _Seras was angered at this and so her mind clicked and she replied '_do we have any explosives, use them if we have, if not keep them preoccupied, I'll try wrap things up here',_ she did not get an answer and thought the worst and so she left it for the moment as long as she had the females it did not matter, she focused on her enemies in front of her, she then turned to Oana and said "Oana, I shall go out there and restrain them, once I restrain them I want you to use your abilities, once their caught in your ability, Julia and those who I know are up to it completely destroy and rip them too pieces, make sure they don't get a chance to regenerate, whatever you do, do not face an unrestrained enemy on your own", Just as Seras was moving forward she heard Stefan finally reply '_it would seem we have quite a few explosives, but they won't be enough for our enemies I'm afraid', _Seras replied '_good buy as much time as possible'._

Vlad was getting pretty agitated now, the bloody dragon was much stronger than he thought, the dragon was currently using its flames and was successfully killing a few vampires who were unlucky enough to get caught in it, Vlad just let his hellhounds loose to try and dwindle the enemies numbers, Vlad was quite disappointed the clones blood tasted awfull. Vlad tried his pikes from his shadows, his many teleporting techniques but the dragon was too quick once again, Vlad then looked at the collar and studied it a bit more, Vlad thought '_I might aswelll give that collar a try it seems a little suspicious'_, and so with this Vlad appeared near the dragons neck, and placed his hands upon the collar, on contact, a wave of excruciating pain waved over him, he hadn't felt this much pain since the time the hellsing seals were first placed on him, white specs flew in his vision and so even though in great pain tried to wrench the collar free from the Dragons neck .

Seras went into a run and so her arms spread out in which her shadows sprung out looking like ghostly black wings, the shadows impaled into about 11 clones and she grabbed one of them with her own claws, she used her shadows and her combined strength to bring them to the floor, she then said into Oana's mind '_now Oana, let the fun begin'_, Oana eyes glowed a deep red, and so a red glowing whip appeared in each of her hands, in which the whips sprung forward and elongated, they both then split and so now individual snake like whips, clasped round the clones necks, in which they then started to glow an intense red, Oana then said "while I'm draining there energy quickly take care of them", and so the other vampires stared at her with amazement, they had never knew Oana had such an ability and so they all put on a face of determination and ran out at speed screaming their battle cries, with claws and teeth bared. And so while this was happening Seras started work on the other clones and started to laugh madly as she tore them limb from limb, Seras was disappointed they seemed slower than the last Anderson clone she thought against.

Vlad while preoccupied with the collar and pain, Vlad grinned in triumph as he felt the collar crack, but only slightly, just when it cracked an immense pain spread out within his heart, he was forced backwards and away from the dragon, pain in his heart was worse, Vlad looked down and there was a old rusty spear tip poking out from his chest, he looked round and he was now facing the amused grin of Alissa, Alissa then said "what shall you do now No life King, I have pierced your heart with a spear which had Christ's blood on it, you shall die Vampire King ha ahaa, good bye!", Vlads vision and hearing started to go, he felt his body go numb and so he laid there feeling like once again the greeting feeling of death coming towards him, Vlad just chuckled, he could hear Seras's voice scream in the Background, but he did not have the strength to reply...

To be continued

**Haaa haaa haaaaa haaaa, sorry I just can't help it but break it there, REVIEW ME! As I eat reviews for breakfast!**


	14. Chapter 14

_**I've always been angered with people not bringing new chapters in frequently but now I understand, when you have a busy life style it is impossible to get time for yourself, *sigh*, hope you enjoy the chapter...^^**_

Seras and her trusty vampires had finally destroyed all the Anderson Clones at the rear of the castle she lost a few lower vampires, but she tried not to dwell on the loss as more important matters needed attention, there were still clones at the sides and front of the castle, Seras took a step forward, she looked around at the others, the lower vampires who were older than her, were still getting over their bloodlust, they were all panting, their eyes alight with a pale light red and their pupils within thin slits, Oana came up to Seras, Seras turned round to give further orders.

Suddenly Seras's heart felt like it had been wrenched out, stamped on, ripped to a million pieces and someone had taped it together and put it back where it belonged, she was now on her knees hand to chest, an agony filled screech reached the ears of the other vampires, Seras could see Oana and Anca talking inaudible words of worry to her but Seras was not bothered by them, she was more bothered by the fact, that she could actually feel and sense Vlad in great pain and...danger.

All the vampires around Seras watched on as a chilling, horrific, angry wave of an aura crawled over them, and Seras's face was contorted in rage and pain, her hand was to her chest, her voice came out and they had never heard her voice ever be so cold and maddened, she said "stay within the barrier, I shall return shortly, someone has dared to hurt my love, my King,...my Vlad", with this spiky, swirly shadows exploded around her filled with angry red eyes, they then enveloped her and quick as a flash she was gone.

Oana turned to the other vampires and said "quickly let us carry out the order, something is wrong and I don't exactly want to ever be on the receding end of the anger coming from our Queen right now", fear filled eyes shifted with one another and so they quickly hurried back to the barrier.

Seras sprung from her shadowy abyss, and was now watching as Vlad, fell backwards and on the bloodied ground, she looked at the strange female Maxwell looker like, who was 50 feet away in the middle of chaos of war, Seras's anger grew tenfold as she saw the enemy leaders hand on the strange rusted spear head, which was sticking out through Vlads chest, through his heart. Seras's pupils decreased in size to make dangerous demon like slits, her eyes ablaze with a deep fiery golden red, her claws extended dangerously, Seras screamed out from her lungs "I'll kill you...I'll fucking Kill you".

The Maxwell look alike female, turned her head to look at Seras in which she replied "oooh I'm sorry have I hurt your precious lover, who was so weak to fall to a human..haa haaaa haaaaaa", Seras ran forward at full pelt, eyes wide with revenge chanting "I'll Kill you, I'll kill you, I'll kill you", Seras knew if the fucking bitch got on the dragon, this will be troublesome, Vlad told her about the dragon they had within the castle and all its capabilities all which he still didn't know all of them. Seras's shadows pooled from her and sprung forwards, they quickly got hold of the leader, and so with this, the long tendrils multiplied into thin jagged needles, which impaled 1 at a time through the body of the leader, Seras was quickly upon her enemy, her eyes alight and her hair defying gravity moving around as if to show Seras's anger.

Seras's jaguars sprung out and started on the oncoming clone paladins, when Seras had got her claws into the unknown enemy leader, she commanded her shadows which were currently impaled within the Vatican scum and channelled pure horror mixed with repulsion within her, the Maxwell lookalike gasped out saliva coming from her mouth, her eyes and face were contorted in fear, rage and sickness.

The section 13 leader, never imagined that the Dracula's whore would move so quick, she cursed underneath her breath, she needed to get to the dragon and quick, but before she could even twitch a muscle the she demon had impaled her with thousands of tiny needle jagged shadows. The pain was excruciating, Alissa looked into the eyes of the demon, the whole situation was degrading, her a mighty hammer of justice of god being defeated by a piece of filth, just as this thought crossed her mind a wave of pure disgust, sickness, rage and fear washed through her, her stomach felt like it was going to hurl, it was like smelling an extremely horrid smell and gagging at it, and the fear was like an electric bolt that went through every single cell, overall Alissa felt like shit! And was in the shit.

Seras laughed icily and chillingly, she looked at her prey and said "haa, you are nothing, your just nothing but a worthless piece of shit, now you shall die heh", Seras's individual teeth elongated into razor sharp, jaggered like a sharks flesh rippers, Seras teeth drove into the enemies neck and drunk greedily she made sure she scissored her teeth side to side which just sliced the flesh into a unidentified mess, Seras was getting great pleasure out of the gurgles and screeches coming from her enemy, Seras drank her full she then used all the needle like shadows to pull outwards in which, pieces of guts, muscle, skin, vein, bone and tendon flew everywhere creating a bloodied rain fall.

Seras's eyes was quickly drawn to Vlad, his skin was turning a greyish colour, his eyes had sunken and his hair started turning grey, some of his hair started falling out, she looked at his beautiful face, it was set into a crazed smile, but his eyes were no longer open, Seras tried her connection with him, but to no avail, she couldn't get through to him, she then looked at the dragon which still had the seal upon its flesh, but it was roaring in agony, it was flipping over looking like it was having an epileptic fit, she then thought '_what about the dragon blood that cured me somewhat, but I can't see how the hell il get it, the skin is the ultimate defence'_, Seras was looking from the dragon to Vlad with an extremely angered frustrated expression, her brain was in overload, her eyes then opened wide she was now looking out as if no longer within the world, she then muttered "my blood...my blood. I have some of the dragon's blood", Seras looked down at the spear, and so she pulled Vlad up and put her hand round the hilt of the spear tip at his back.

The spear sent off electric sparks throughout her body, the pain was agonizing, Seras wanted to hurry is was like she was being burnt from the inside out, her eyes felt like they were going to pop out from the pain, Seras snapped herself out, and got into what little focus she could muster, she slit her wrist with her teeth and raised it to Vlad's awaiting mouth, as the blood dribble into his mouth, Seras pulled the spear from his back, even though it was a hard position to get into, she started to lick the front of his wound, which was like pure silver on her tongue, but she didn't care she needed to help and save Vlad, she kept her mind connection open and kept calling his name, hoping for an answer.

Seras's frantic thoughts were finally put to rest as Vlads, wounds started to heal, they hissed with smoke coming from them, Seras eyes were wide staring at the wounds with a strange fascination, there was then a humming coming from her mental mate link, she waited in anticipation, she then heard what sounded like many voices mingled with one another, it was like whispers, but she knew there was Vlads in there '_Seras...Seras...s', _Seras immediately replied '_yes my love, I'm here'_, she listened carefully to the broken sentences _'I'm...al alright...need...to...to weak', _Seras could feel his fatigue and frustration through there link, Seras simply took her arm away from his mouth, and knelt down and placed a warm kiss to Vlads bloodied lips, she felt the thrum of warmth and appreciation through there link in which she then felt a soft buzz which meant he was asleep.

Seras smiled down at her lover and pushed the now slowly returning black hair from his face, she then formed her shadows around Vlad protectively and transported him to his coffin, in which with her third eye, she was able to bring up a barrier around the room, even though she knew would be stupid against the paladins but still she did not trust the other vampires, she was warned by Vlad with vampires and trust.

Seras quickly portalled to her small Vampire squad, she then said "come it's time to put an end to this", Seras even though drained from her giving blood to Vlad carried on using her powers, her jaguars were amazingly still on the loose when she arrived at the front of the castle, she then sent out mentally '_Stefan how are you holding up, it would seem back up is a bit delayed, there was a bit of trouble involving our King',_ she got a quick reply '_your majesty as long as you are unharmed and the King is in one piece, we are currently on our way to the front of the castle, we have lost a few vampires, but we are still able to fight'_ Seras's smile turned into a teeth filled grin and so she said back '_good now hurry, dawn will be coming within the hour'_. Seras just felt acknowledgement through the mental link from Stefan and so she carried on followed by the higher and lower vampires.

Seras was now standing in front of the crazed dragon who was still rolling around as if it was possessed, Seras saw that her jaguars and the American and Chinese Vampires had dwindled the enemies numbers greatly and so she turned her head slightly and said "My dear Vampires, please feel free to rip the enemy to shreds, I shall deal with the Dragon, Stefan's team will soon be here", with this Seras just vanished, all the vampires now with a little fear as she now had left them, then put on acknowledging determined stares, in which their eyes alighted with a fiery red glow, there claws extended once again in which they all pounced outwards to carry out the order from there Queen.

Seras approached the raging beast with steady steps, she brought forth her shadows and used them to try and restrain the restless tortured dragon, the shadows helped a small bit, but the dragon soon acknowledged who shadows they were and tried to calm down, but the strange collar kept sending strange symbol filled yellow waves down the creature in which every time it did the dragon would writhe or jerk in pain, Seras looked at the collar in which she could smell Vlads blood on and there was a very identifiable crack in the metal.

Seras quickly approached and so put her hands upon the collar and now once again she felt that pain she felt in her heart earlier but throughout her whole body, Seras clenched her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut, she then started to growl as she used what little strength she had left to pull the thing apart, but thanks to the crack the collar finally gave way, in which a strange tidal wave of pure yellow coloured power drifted outwards and evaporated, the Dragon roared a mighty chesty roar to the heavens when this happened, Seras quickly got to work on the Dragon eyes, Seras pulled the steel apart with ease, which the saddle came off with it, Seras then quickly pulled the two big steel rods from the Dragon eye sockets.

The dragon then sighed in a dragon like way, in which it then collapsed on the floor in which Seras sighed herself as she assumed the dragon had fell unconscious, Seras turned round but suddenly a wave of fatigue fell upon her, she gasped for unneeded air and fell to all fours, seras thought '_I've done too much..I need blood and a bloody coffin'_, Seras then looked up as she sensed danger but when she looked there was no danger well to her eyes anyway, all the vampires had finally finished fighting off the clones.

Suddenly Z appeared before Takeshi and drew her gun to his head, Seras quickly with little strength stood and growled out "Z what is the meaning of this", Takeshi had his hand on the hilt of his samurai, he was just staring coldly and angered at Z waiting for her answer, Z then chuckled and replied "Oh No Life Queen you shall see soon heh", a strange dart suddenly embedded itself into Seras's neck, Seras could feel the strange liquid seep into her body, her body then became numb and she saw herself fall to her knees once again, she held herself up with shaking unfeeling arms, her head became hazy, she looked up and she was now face to face with that bastard who tried to touch her within the garden, Hector Lawson, Seras smiled remembering how Vlad had crushed his wrist like a twig.

A scent then wafted into her nostrils, which Seras thought '_my reactions, senses and body is failing what has this bastard done to me',_ Seras tried not to panic, she could smell the scent of Stefan and his squad coming from Hector, she then noticed the squads blood running down his chin and on his clothes front, his fangs were still gleaming with blood from his obvious feast, Seras scowled at him, but she was completely helpless, she couldn't even speak, she could do nothing, she could faintly here the higher female vampires calling her name, but she could no longer see them, she quickly let out a quick plea to her lover '_Vlad help me'. _Seras's consciousness soon faded...

To be continued

_**Bloody hell, I don't think I'm going to put an end to this story for a while heh heh, I JUST CANT HELP IT! Hope you enjoyed this chapter amd the story so far, please review me and tell me what you think of my ideas...^^**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Aahaaa im now back up and running! I had a horrible virus for a while on my computer but I did carry on reading some fanfictions on my mates computer, I also had a horrible writers block and shit has hit the fan in my life recently but all is good! To the story now where were we...I apologise to everyone for my lack of updates, but your motivating encouragement has helped me! ^^**_

Vlad awoke feeling very strange, his mind was hazy, for some reason he couldn't remember what the hell happened yesterday or the day before that or the day before that and the next and the next. He felt like a humungous chunk of his life was missing, it made him feel slightly sick, he can remember Sir Integra Hellsing's death, and he can remember coming back to his castle, but nothing else, his brows knitted together in frustration, in which he let of a feral frustrated growl.

He could then feel a barrier around his room, he stood from his coffin, he went up to the wall and touched it, it did not hurt him as he was The No Life King and a simple barrier was nothing to him, he was curious about it and so he connected his mind to the barrier, and sniffed, with his long experience he could tell who and what and when the barrier was set, but for some strange reason he could not place the strange unidentifiable but familiar scent and aura of the barriers caster.

He took the barrier down but kept the scent and aura stored away into his mind, he then heard a knock on his chamber door, he opened the door with his mind and he stared already knowing who it was he then said "Z what brings you to my chamber, I do not like to be disturbed", Z stood there and smiled and put her hand to her hip and replied "My king I was just wondering if you were okay you have been knocked out for a week", he raised his eyebrows and said "A week you say, pray tell what has happened I cannot remember anything", Z's eyes widened her lips curved up in a smile, in which soon turned to a grin, Vlad realised this and was becoming slightly angered at her reaction, he scowled and growled disapprovingly, Z realised this and quickly changed her expression appropriately she then said "you cannot remember anything, please tell of what you can last remember so I can help fill in the gaps", Vlad was not stupid he knew she was up to something, but kept up the facade to see what happens.

Vlad replied his face expressionless "I remember being finally free of Hellsing and then returning to my castle, I slightly remember a ball, and being angry at something but can't remember, it is quite hazy but the memories are there", Z frowned slightly as if calculating something she then replied "well My King Sir Dragos and his brides were so hell bent on your return as he was practically in charge while you were gone, he attacked you with a strange enchanted blade in which before the effects completely took hold of you, you quickly ate him up with you hellhounds, his brides were tortured and sentenced to death too while you were knocked out, I cannot believe you can't remember it was memorable to me".

6 days earlier

Seras's eyes slowly opened to peer up at bright florescent lights in which her eyes were blurred, her mind was in turmoil, she couldn't remember anything absolutely nothing came to mind, no flash back of memories, not a single name, she didn't even know what she looked like and where the hell she was, she was well aware that she can speak a language, which her mind somehow new was English, her mind then clicked, her mind then just decided to bring the fact that she was a vampire, she was certain that was true as the instincts were there as she felt the hunger for blood and the slight scrape of her canines within her mouth, her eyes stung when looking at the lights too.

She then tried to raise from the table in which she then realised as feeling then responded to her that she was strapped to a table and that she was within a hospitalised room which at the same time seemed like an asylum cell, her sense of smell then came next she can vaguely smell burning flesh, and just outside the door which she could see in front of her she smelt humans and also vampires, she frowned '_just were the fuck am I and why don't I have any memories'_, the feeling of pain then registered next in her brain she looked at her wrists and they were slightly smoking and she could see the scabby, blistered skin that was visible just around the cuffs of which was round her wrists, she scowled and growled out _'silver!'_.

Seras then tugged hard on the shackles in which when she did an alarm went off in which now that her hearing was intact, rang in her mind painfully, two strong looking human male doctors then came in the room looking extremely nervous, Seras can smell and hear the fear rolling of them, her mouth curved into a sadistic grin at this, she did not know why it was so amusing she just shrugged it off and thought '_well I am a Vampire'_, she then smelt two male vampires coming in the room, in which she could see they were trying their best to look threatening but she can smell the fear coming from them too, but not as much as the humans. She frowned at this thought '_why am I not afraid'._

The black haired male doctor then said "do you remember your name?", she replied with a angry growl "no!", she did not know why she was angry, she did not know anything anymore, and because of that she then realised that she was frowning and she seemed angry, she then said back "what is my name human", the other doctor was writing things down, Seras was also loving how every word she said seemed to make everyone in the room a little tenser, the black haired doctor then once again spoke "so it would seem you know what creature you are then,...your name is Seras", Seras frowned in concentration and experimentally said her name "Seras, Seraaas, ..Seras...I like it...right doctor save your questions, I know I'm a vampire, I now know my name is Seras, vampiric instincts are intact but that's all I know", the doctor seemed to frown a bit, he then smiled and replied "that is good, do you know if you have any vampiric power?" Seras frowned and replied "I do not know but something is telling me I'm in need of blood", The doctor nodded he then turned his attention to a vampire behind him in which he got the silent message and went out the room.

Seras watched the vampire leave she did not know why but she just felt soo ssooooo sooooo angry, she looked at the doctor in which the doctors stared at her with mild curiosity and alot of fear, she then said "can I atleast be freed from these silver shackles, they are irritating, and why won't you tell me anything more?", the doctor looked at her a moment and said "in time but first we have to wait for someone" Seras kept quiet, she couldn't be asked to keep asking questions she just wanted some blood and find a nice dark coffin to sleep.

Seras looked up when she could sense a strong aura behind the door, in came a vampire, a rather peculiar one at that, he was very tall and lanky, he had fierce red eyes in which Seras guessed would of been blue if he was human, he had brunette hair and wore a black suit with a open white shirt underneath, he strolled to Seras with which Seras found very strange by the fact that he had no fear, ...he seemed excited. Seras did not like how this was going.

The male vampire then spoke "Drink my blood Seras, so you can get your strength back", he then sliced his wrist with his elongated black nail, and raised it to her mouth, not close enough so that she can bite down, Seras felt slightly suspicious of his actions, but then again she was hungry, she needed the blood, Seras eagerly opened her mouth and let the blood dribble into her mouth, when she swallowed, she suddenly felt great pain wash throughout her body, she saw the face of the male vampire grin in glee in which he started laughing madly, Seras let out a huge feral growl and said in a voice filled with malice "What have you done to..me...you bastard", he replied with a smug face "simple really I'm a Hellsing and I have put a seal upon you, it is not the same as the hellsing seal but it will do to hold you...you are mine now",

When he said this Seras now realised the excruciating pain on her stomach and hands, she looked at her stomach, and there was a pentagram with an eye within the middle, there were unidentifiable symbols and writing around it, she looked to her hands and she just had a five pointed star with the eye in the middle, surrounding it was writings in a triangular shape on each hand, they then glowed purple in which she jolted as if being electrocuted. She could vaguely hear the doctor saying to the bastard Hellsing vampire "she has lost her memories Sir, but she knows she is a vampire, she knows her name is Seras but that is all", the male vampires grin grew at this information.

The pain finally resided, but the ache and soreness was still there, she weakly panted and gave the male vampire and evil glare, the Male vampire who called himself a hellsing, which she did not know why the hell it sounded familiar then once again chuckled which immediately Seras replied with a feral haunting growl, the hellsing simply went "hmmmmmm" with that constant smug gin of his, he then looked to the doctors and said "right you may release her from the shackles now", Seras waited patiently, once they took of the damned shackles she will rip there fucking heads off and bathe in their blood.

She watched as the doctor went into his pocket and brought out a remote, he touched a button, there was a hissing sound and to Seras's relief she finally felt the shackles open, Seras then grinned evilly and so she pounced straight for the Hellsing vampire, her claws grew to dangerous lengths, and so she then went to take a strike but as she was just a foot away from the bastard he said "halt!",and oh did she do just that, pain oh so much pain ran from her hands and stomach, they glowed an eerie purple, she was set frozen, face contorted in agony. The hellsing vampire simply laughed and said "excellent, heh there's nothing you can do, you belong to me now", Seras couldn't even speak, it seemed the command halted ALL of her actions. She watched in disgust as the vampire came up to her and set a mighty lick right up her exposed neck, in which afterwards he said "how delicious, and your all mine!".

Seras was seething in rage on the inside, the audacity of this vampire, how dare he, he owned nothing, the hellsing vampire then said "you shall call me master, if you defy this order you will be punished", Seras then realised she was finally able to talk but not move she hastily almost pleadingly said "why are you doing this, who am I, what is your aim of sealing me away to your bidding?", the vampire grinned once again and his eyes twinkled with hidden intentions, he replied in a sickly voice "well my dear slave, we doing this to use you and your powers against a certain vampire that I despise with a passion, you were one of his whores, that he used for sexual amusement, I thought I will do you a favour and help you get your revenge", Seras frowned this did not feel right at all, she replied "but then if I did want revenge why seal me to you, and why do I have no memory?", the grin on the vampire slightly wavered but he held it in place he then said back "this was the only way of breaking his link to you, you want to at least fight him without him knowing where you are don't you,...also I did not know that your memory would be effected", the male vampire thought to himself '_and that memory loss was a benefit',_ the hellsing then frowned and so he turned to the doctor and said "get some blood for her, we shall leave this matter for later", he then turned to Seras and said "I command you to stay in this cell, if any human or vampire encounters you, you are not to destroy them, feed from them, or read their mind, or use any vampiric powers upon them", Seras scowled at him and thought _'fucking clever bastard got all the loopholes',_ Seras replied sarcastically "yes master", with this the hellsing grinned in triumph and left the room, in which everyone left the room to, to carry out their orders.

Seras now stood, no longer in pain thinking with a scowl on her pretty face '_that bastard his obviously hiding something, and why the hell can't I remember anything, aaargh, I've got to get out of here',_ Seras watched as a slide door at the bottom of the door lifted up and she saw a blood packet in a bowl of ice come through, the slide door quickly shut straight afterward, Seras phased to it in which when she did she looked at her hands and said "now I didn't know I can do that", Seras then looked at the blood packet, she grabbed it and lifted it to her lips, and penetrated it with her fangs, Seras gulped greedily, she was so hungry but did not care about the plastic cold taste of the plasma, she needed all she can get for now.

Seras chucked the empty packet in the bowl of ice and so she looked to the wall, and so she fully pelted at it, she didn't know why she just wanted to, she then felt her face go into the wall as if putting her face in water, but as soon as she did it she was pushed back by a non visible force, she rolled on the floor screeching, the pain from the seals came back once again, Seras let out a frustrated breath, and so she put her back against the wall and sat there waiting for whatever there was to come next. She thought to herself '_seems I'm getting some of my vampiric power knowledge back, but I'm still not bloody strong enough, what am I to do?',_ Seras closed her eyes and lifted her head and sighed once again before slipping into a sleep of the dead.

_**To be continued...**_

_**Heh heh I bet you are like what the hell goes on in that mind of that author, but owell, I still don't know myself, I never really plan stories they just come to my head randomly and I just keep writing and writing and writing! ^^ tell me what you think of this change in story, I know the writing is quite bad but I've got to get back into the swing of writing again somehow! Review me please!**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Oooooh yeah I'm back, I'm hoping to get this done before I finally get into my dream career, as Ile be leaving the country and are not allowed a computer were I'm going , hope you like it ^^**

Seras awoke within her white bland cell, it had been 6 days now that she had been within the hell hole and so she thought back on all that had happened

Flashback-_ 5 days ago- Seras awoke and she was summoned to the hellsings side, she found him through the blood bond she had unwillingly achieved, the hellsing sat behind a desk, this however Seras realised that she was underground, the smell of soil was rich within the air and there was no windows, she evilly stared at her new 'master' waiting for what she was summoned for. He began "my beautiful slave, I want to give you a trial run on your abilities so I shall give you a mission so to speak, there is a village not too far from here, my subordinates got a bit peckish and had a feast, and as they have disrespected a direct order, there sentence is death, and you my dear will be the executioner" Seras said nothing, she just wanted to become detached from the world, she didn't understand anything anymore, and she didn't want this bastard vampire getting entertained by her struggle in her useless situation. She stared on waiting for something else to be said._

_He then realised that she was not going to give any snide comment back, Seras felt victory when she could see the scowl that came upon his face he then said "oooh so you giving me the cold shoulder are you...(she gave no reply) fine then, go to the weapons garage just at the west of my headquarters, it won't be hard for you to find, there you will find an old man named Jeff, he will tell you what will happen from there on" Seras immediately phased through the wall, she hated his face, the way he spoke to her, she wanted freedom and now, she knew it was futile to go against his orders, the seals will just put her in her place._

_A great pain then hit Seras directly within her mind, she stopped just 5 meters away from the garage, a strange flash of maybe a memory went through her mind,' she could see a man, a tall man, reaching out to her, he wore red, and that smirk on his face,...and the fiery burning eyes that promised torment and death', she came out of her strange experience within her mind, her brows furrowed and so she said to no one but mostly herself "that grin ..and...and those eyes...why are they so familiar", she then felt something strange,..her heart was beating actually beating, Seras had a frown upon her pretty features but at the same time she felt happy, she then thought 'why am I feeling like this'._

_With this Seras snapped herself out and carried on with what she was commanded to do, her thoughts can wait till later, she came into the room and saw a old man, he was sat down at a workbench, tightening components together with a screwdriver and screws, Seras simply said "hu hum, excuse me but may I ask, by any chance are you Jeff", the man shivered a moment, he looked quickly around, he them smiled and said "aaah your Seras right, follow me", he walked over to the side and took out a suitcase, he opened it and there lay two identical beautiful automatic handguns, they were custom made, there were carvings of ivy and a skull on each of the handles, Seras picked them up and checked the weight of them, no human could ever handle such a weapon, she admired it with fascination._

_She then turned to Jeff in which she said "Ive been told to come to you and hellsing told me that you will explain whats going to happen with my mission", she watched on as the man sighed, he looked weary and very tired, he then opened his eyes and replied "well do you know the details" Seras nodded and said "yes I know the details, I know it is nearby but I don't know where it is" the man looked at her a moment, with a 'what' look and so he shrugged his shoulders and walked to the wall, he put his finger on a location of a map that was pinned to the wall, he then put his other finger up and said "you are here, and over here is the location you are going, you're a vampire aren't you I thought it would not be problem for you to find, especially with all that blood wafting about on the wind, by the way those are your guns, I was asked to make them for you"._

_Seras looked at the guns within her hands, and smiled a genuine smile in appreciation and said "thankyou" with that she distorted into a flurry of bats and flew out of the open garage door, the man then said "sheeeesh she gives me the shivers...whatever next" 'sigh'._

_Seras didn't know what the hell was going on with herself, after she turned into bats and was now hastily flying towards the aura of destruction and death she thought 'wow this vampire thing is getting more and more interesting, it's just like acting on instinct, and that feeling, I can practically feel and smell the death from up ahead...this will be interesting'. Seras finally got to her destination, she was now flying above a horde of ghouls in which she just knew what they were called and were._

_Seras flew down in a spiral fashion in which when the bats reached the floor she materialised upward until you could finally see the fiery red glow of her eyes and her wild blonde locks, she changed her look to wearing a black leather all in one suit with the buckles and she wore a red leather coat that came to her knees, in which was created for a woman, she wore Victorian style black lace up 2 inch heels that reached her knees and to top it off purple Ozzy Osbourne style glasses. She giggled at her appearance as though it was just hilarious, she just did not know why._

_As if she had done it a million times calmly and expertly drew her new weapons, and begun shooting every ghoul she saw in the head as though she was playing bleeding 'house of the dead 2'. She laughed madly, if someone saw her they would no doubt thought she was psychotic. While the blood fest was going on she did not notice the cameras everywhere watching her every move._

_Seras's new master and the doctors, with the other two vampires we saw earlier was watching seras through the cameras that they had tapped into, the hellsing was smirking ear to ear, loving the fact that he had so much power from this new weapon he captured, the doctors were saying words to each other inaudible to everyone else, the hellsing then said "don't worry just you wait we will see what she is capable of when she meets her next opponents"._

_Seras kicked a stray bit of brain of her shoe, the ashes, blood and guts littered the now uninhabited unknown small village she now was in, the wind picked up and help push the ash mixed blood down nearby drains and cracks, as the wind blew towards Seras's direction, a new scent came on the wind, seras breathed in and said "this smell, it smells familiar, that metallic smell, a vampire but...not a natural one", with her sharp eyes she saw at the end of the main road through the village figures strolled, very casually might I add toward Seras, Seras eyebrow simply raised with intrigue, she just waited for the unknown unnatural vampires to come to her, her brain then clicked and she had a memory of a old striking blonde woman, with glasses, say "the unnatural vampire, manmade chips are implanted into them to transform them into what we call, a FREAK, they are an even bigger abomination to add to this already troubled planet"._

_The Freaks in which Seras now just learnt from her fragmented memory, finally reached within a good five meters away from Seras, a male freak then said, with an up his own ass kind of talk "what do we have here...hhmmmm it seems we have a little vampire kitty", Seras unknown as to why she felt completely enraged by the 'kitty' comment, another freak who was female, then injected "your so irritating Joe, are you going to get her or not", another male who was beside the female then decided he'll say "aah well we can atleast play with her first, just look at that rack of hers" as he said this he was literally feasting with his eyes on her well endowed breasts. Seras was undeniably irritated by now, Seras simply shot the one having a serious case of drool coming from his mouth in the head, he immediately simply face planted the floor making a satisfying well to Seras's ears anyway, Squelching sound._

_This immediately made a serious scene change to the situation, Seras was extremely happy that she quite practically wiped the smirk of the freaks faces, and finally Seras got what she was looking for,...a little bit of action! The change was instant, the freaks claws grew and their faces were contorted into a growl, they almost looked wild. Seras swiftly did a back flip as the female jumped at her, in which she simply flew over her and landed with claws dug in the floor behind Seras, Seras undoubtedly was surrounded as the vampire she shot in the head amazingly was still alive (what the hell I know), The three now stood, posed in a defensive manner, Seras then just cackled quite literally cackled to the heavens, her aura brought a crawling feeling to the freaks backs, in which they all gave shifty hesitated eyes to each other, Seras exploded into bats once again and flew around the three in a circle, she ghostly swooped out of her bat like cloak and ripped the head of the female, she quickly turned and shoved her hand through the girls chest, fuss destroying the heart, Seras was then pleased as the freak turned to ash._

_The males faces were set in rage, the Joe freak shouted out angrily "Ile get you for this, you bitch", with an outraged cry he bolted forward at a formidable speed, he went for a kick at Seras's face, which Seras easily dodged. They sparred against each other with claw on claw combat, Seras grabbed the freaks wrist and she crushed it unmercifully, she then shot at the freaks spine repeatedly until the freaks from pelvis down fell to the floor with a *thump* and *slop*, blood was splattered everywhere, literally everywhere._

_Seras did this for a test, there was something not right with the two male freaks blood, it smelled familiar but she did not know why, she watched with interest as the metal like wires came out of the top and bottom part of the body, and connected to each other, which then pulled the top and bottom half together, the wound then fascinatingly regenerated, the once destroyed freaks eyes then opened, and he quickly jumped upwards, but with less speed than before. Seras was getting bored but at the same time interested, she just wanted to finish the fight, she weren't bloody going to keep repeating the same thing over and over and over._

_As if time stopped, both the freaks seemed to be stopped in mid lunge toward her, seras then felt a ripple throughout her body and then a growl, it was like a purring growl of a panther, she did not know why, but as if on instinct it was telling her to let it out, Seras like as if accepting something but it was within herself, it was more like a command she was giving out within her, but there was no words, her stomach swelled and then started to turn black, in which teeth emerged and then six glowing red eyes, and then a black cat like body just jumped out her stomach, it felt strange to seras but weirdly nice, like being sick after feeling horribly queasy on a hangover. The jaguar then multiplied in size and quite simply opened its massive jaws and ate up the now shitting themselves freaks!_

_The doctors eyes were glued to the screen as they watched on, the doctor on the left said "by god, this is amazing, there has never been anything like this before...its simply...outstanding, ...so this...this is the power of a true vampire...?", the hellsing then said behind the doctor "why yes doctor Philips, but not any true vampire, a true No life Queen!" with this the evil smirk upon his face was just undeniably wicked but selfish, like a kid getting a new toy for Christmas._

Back at the castle (this is from the scene were Alucard / Vlad is talking to Z in the last chapter ^^) Vlad replied to Z with a thrilling purr "so you remember everything do you", Z then just realised what she said and who she was talking to, she thought within her mind 'shit'. Vlad could tell everything going on within her mind, he was like King c'mon, and that she was unquestionably lying, but the thing the King was more concerned about was why, he stalked towards Z, he could now see the fear within her eyes, Vlad did find Z a good ally, but this was bad, no one lie's to the king and lives. Z stupidly took a step backward, that was a biiiig no no when being preyed on, the wild animalistic side of Vlad sparked within his eyes, Z thoughts were 'aaaaw crap I've done it now, no way will I win against him', Vlad then said with a teeth filled grin "oh is that so, why don't you try, there is no fun in not trying", Z shuddered at Vlads words, Vlad's excitement peaked, he will have a little fun scaring the shit out of her before he gets angered with why she was lying to him...

_**To be Continued**_

_**Bloody hell I thought Ile never finish this chapter, is everyone okay with the time change thing! I want to thank Iced Diamond, for the encouragement and inspiration to get me back in motion, and thankyou for all the lovely reviews, except from part were your telling me I have bad grammar T_T, I have already said that I don't have the best education in the world, live with it sheeeesh. I also like to state that I think the first chapter is totally crap, I wish I can do it again.**_

_**Please review on what you think, I have finally now thought of a plot for the rest of the story...took my bloody time about it I know.**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello again dear readers I'm back and ready for more, and yes it would seem I'm more closer to getting to my career than I thought which is good for me but not for you dear readers, I've been taking ages a I've been doing a lot of fitness lately. It's hard to keep the plot of the story in my head, I keep changing it but hopefully ile finish it soon.**

**On with the story...**

(I'm going to carry on where I left off from the last chapter) Vlad thundered his boots towards Z as if he was stomping along the floor to dramatise his affect of 'prey on to the victim' kinda thing, every step he made, made Z quiver and dare a step back, Z then remembered the wall now behind her as she was now undeniably pressing into it, she tried to phase but it seemed she could not, there was barrier, a chilling horrific gut clenching one at that, and that obviously shows who's barrier that was, the one who was now stalking her with alot of enthusiasm. Z was obviously thinking the senile King now about to do something most probably painful to her any moment was enjoying this much more than she thought, her thoughts were '_sadistic bastard', _Vlads obvious reaction to this was bring a thunderous, evil, ice down the back feeling laugh...oh he was definitely enjoying this.

Back to Seras (which we are back to where we left off with the flashback bit)

_After Seras finished her quite literally feast on the freaks, she felt a weird needle prick feeling in her seals on her hands, she obviously felt the unspoken command and flew back to one who has sealed her. When she reached the head quarters she phased through walls and then materialised from her bat forms, infront of her now new master who was now at his desk with the just 1 doctor and 1 freak. The Master began "so slave did you succeed in my order?", Seras replied with a angry hiss "yess" (she really didn't like to be called slave from this hellsing guy) he said back "good, as a reward and that we now know the seals work, you may walk the grounds, you must only stay within my headquarters and are not to scare, eat, kill, hurt or harm anyone within here or harm anything for the matter without my permission is that understood", Seras replied with a scowl "yes" 'he got all the bleeding loopholes again', he then frowned a bit and said "yes what slave", Seras gritted her teeth and let out a growl, everyone tensed a bit at this, she said through clenched teeth as she felt her seals painfully flair up "yessss maassttrerrr", with this Seras quickly phased away she didn't miss the triumphant grin on the bastard face though._

_The rest of the days were like that really, the hellsing would tell her to go on missions, in which some were stealing strange liquids from a place called the Vatican, which she thought was strangely familiar others were the normal killing freaks. She would sometimes scare the many scientist everywhere in which she thought was strange as to why there were so many, she also found she was off limits to certain areas within the headquarters in which within the building she could sense the energy of thousands of life forms, but she had only met probably only 500 so far, she thought this was strange, to strange, this hellsing guy was up to something and seras didn't like it one bit._

_There was a episode in which they wanted to take some of her blood in which seras, which she did not know why, seriously did not want them to take her blood, she practically was furious, the scientist, freaks and the Hellsing was fearing her then. Seras sat within her cell, she sensed her master approaching and so she stood and waited for him, in which she could sense maybe 8 freaks, 4 scientists and the hellsing, (she can tell that they are scientist as she can smell the chemicals on their clothes) they all marched into her cell and so she stood with a eyebrow raised into why there were so many of them, she just knew something she would not like was about to happen, the Hellsing said "Slave you must stay still we just want to take a few pints of blood from you", with this Seras just knew she thought it was just a vampire thing, but she also knew that if there were scientist they obviously want her blood for experiments, and there was no way in hell they were going to take anything else form her, especially her blood, as she just knew it was special to her, it was asif everyone could feel her anger in the room, you could see from how they all seemed to tense, and nervousness in their eyes you could read easily._

_Seras felt it within her stomach like her innards were boiling, the hellsing reacted quickly he shouted the command "You shall stay still Slavel!", Seras felt the burn of her seals sear into her like an electric sander ripping away her flesh, that feeling of scraping your elbow along concrete but constantly. It was so strange she was just so angry, she hated the feeling of being a slave to this piece of shit that she has to call master, her anger was visible now her shadows leaked from her eerily, they came out her snake like, as if it was symbolising her slow increasing anger, she started to grin as she saw that the seal was not working to it full power, seras was still but that did not stop her powers, they were stupid to let her feast upon their enemies she felt herself get stronger as the few days went by, she felt pleasure as she saw their faces turn to fear, she did not know why she was so scary to them, this felt normal to her._

_The hellsing shouted "bring the chains, and quick form the circle!", Seras new she had to act quick as she could feel the power of the chains they brought out the box they brought, in which they were carrying towards her, her shadows sprang out but because of the pain she already was in the she slightly missed the Hellsing, but got 2 of the freaks and 1 doctor instead, it was all she could bring forth it was humiliating, but with her strength she now had from her anger, she curled her shadows round the victims she had caught and squeezed unmercifully in which they exploded outward, guts and blood splattered on all the others, in which she could now feel there panic. She laughed eerily and icily, the hellsing raged out with clenched fists and shouted "hurry up damn you", the scientist who were left formed a circle in which she now saw the chain was formed in a circle round her, but because of the seals she still couldn't move, they all began making hand signs and started chanting strange words, the chain began to glow yellowy orange, Seras then could feel its power then it was like having her power vacuumed from her._

_With a desperate push, she somehow pushed forward, but slow to her anyway, as the seals were so painful they even made her eyes water/blood, in which she quickly summoned her blood within herself, they won't even get a drop of her blood, she somehow reached it to the hellsing her claws was an inch away from his face, his expression was formed into one of pure terror, he was against the wall cornered by a ferocious predator, Seras then felt it, the burn on her legs, she sensed with the minds eyes, the chain was now snaking up her legs, her thought were 'shit', she then now understood she was going to get caught regardless of her effort, she somehow remembered a spell within her mind, it was called dragons skin, she quickly said the chants within her mind, and used her inner powers to give the spell an energy sauce, they quickly formed in red lettering on her body swirling round her, the hellsing, the doctor and what was left of the freaks all stared on as she glowed red and as her chanting words formed round her body in all swirling lines of symbols, the Hellsing said "Hurry, HURRY! I don't know what she is doing but please just hurry!", with this the scientist who was performing the chain seal seem to tense more, and you could see their veins pop out there heads from the strain, the chain then completely tied around her, in which they shackles then formed on her wrists, and the chains all snake like snaked their way into the shackles, Seras screamed banshee like, she was brought to her knees, she felt like she was being electrocuted, and the shackles were so darn heavy, her wrist made a loud *clang* when they hit the floor, the last of the loops was then sucked into the shackles and so Seras passed out._

Back to the present

The Hellsing sat within his office angry at the scientist now standing in front of him he began "so your telling me it's impossible to even stab her now?", the female scientist then replied "yes Sir, it would seem nothing would break her skin, even her eyeball, we have come to the conclusion whatever that strange red writing which is on her skin is preventing us from penetrating the skin to withdraw her blood", the hellsings knuckles whitened when he clenched his fists in anger he said out "shit"..."Right go and carry on with the other project, we will just have to use her hair, or saliva you have collected, even though it isn't as reliable as the blood but it will have to do, I shall summon you when you are needed, you are dismissed" the scientist nodded and quickly scurried away out the room from the angry Hellsing.

The Hellsing let out a long breath, he looked to the ceiling and relaxed in his chair and thought '_nothing is easy is it really, now the shackles are upon her she can now do nothing of her own free will, we will just have to carry on and use her against that damned No Life King, and then I will rule the vampire world heh heh, I'm lucky the English has not found me yet, they think they can create me and just suspect that I'le be loyal to them, heh fools, I think I should bring the slave over and play with her mind some more', _with this he used his mind to connect to the forceful blood bond he created with his new slave to summon her.

Seras as she sat slumped against the wall literally like a lifeless doll, because the shackles made her so felt the prickle in the back of her mind, in which her body almost zombie like stood, and then melted into the wall behind her, she then swiftly moved through the shadows and ghostly came out the wall to her masters office, she now stood before him, eyes directly looking forward at nothing, you could see she now owned no will just by her face, it was practically lifeless, not a single expression or a spark within her now dull red eyes. The hellsing was standing looking at the floor to ceiling computer screen, he then said "sit at your masters feet slave" in which he pointed to the spot to his right, Seras without a sound, strolled over and sat on her knees, her red leather coat splayed around her with her flowing silvery, white blonde hair running down her back reaching the floor, the hellsing stroked her hair like she was a pet cat.

He began "we will soon attack that horrible vampire that used you as a sex slave dear, I just have a few more preparations to complete", while he was saying this he was flicking through pictures of Seras while she was carrying out her missions to destroy freaks and vampires, Seras looked at the screen with her dull eyes, the Seras within herself was boiling with such rage, she wouldn't be surprised if the floor melted under her '_how dare he, how fucking dare he, he will pay, pay very dearly for this humiliation, and so he was watching me all along, this Vampire he so speaks of and his plans,...there is just something not right with this whole situation, and why can't I think properly' _with this Seras felt her inner self be drifted back into the submissive darkness in which the chains provoked.

Back to Vlad-

Vlads shadows came out of him like black flames, as he approached Z, Z brought fourth her gun and pointed it at the No Life King, in which his grin just impossibly grew wider, with this Vlad said within her mind '_oh so your going to shoot me are you, why are you feeling threatened dear?' _with this a booming laugh came from him, his amusement only increasing as she just growled at him like a cornered animal, in which she was. Bullets then suddenly riddled him from his knees to his forehead, but even though his muscle ligaments should not even be able to work anymore, he carried on stalking along, in which he swiftly, grabbed Z by the neck and lifted her above the floor, making sure his nails dug into her tender flesh and said oh so calmly "as you are lying to me, the only way to find out the truth is to drink your blood", with this the Kings teeth grew, all them shark like, ready for the flesh to be ripped unmercifully.

It would seem that Z could not submit and just say the truth as her voice seemed to of disappeared, but all she could do was scream, this was no doubt the No life Kings doing, if he wanted to find the answer through her blood, then he undoubtedly would do. Sharp, wolfs life teeth came from his shadows, and dug into Z's wrists and ankles, one on each this therefore, keeping her pinned to the wall unwillingly, Vlads free hands claws grew, and dug into the opposite side of his free hand onto Z face, in which he then dragged his clawed hand over her head and into her hair, in which this effectively brought Z's head to the side exposing her neck, and also creating a very nasty five gashes all over her head, to the No Life King her screams were delicious, he could taste her fear, in which was a very interesting taste as he had never seen Z in fear ever, and to know he was the source of her fear was very satisfying.

He knew he should end this soon, just encase Z would pass out from the fear, which he did not want. The No Life King expertly but terrifyingly struck his teeth into the white skinned neck of Z, and so followed on the partaking of her blood, as so the King made sure this was NOT enjoyable for her but only for himself. The blood connected with him and so he thundered through her memories, seeing everything that was missing from his mind, his beautiful fledgling, his bride, his No Life Queen, how in the hell did he not remember her, there was the moment with Sir Dragos and his whores, the destruction of one of the main headquarters of the Vatican Iscariot section 13, him chasing Seras in his hound form, the Ball and the expertly played out dance of the moon dance done by his beloved Queen, the dragon, the Alissa and her clone army, and then hearing the scream of Seras as he was struck with the spear head.

And then he saw the rest of her memories, this disgusting freak who dared to call him a hellsing, but had the looks of a hellsing, his plan to destroy him, and the plan in which he hated the most was the plan for Seras's capture and sealing, he watched the memory of when Seras delt with the dragon. In which he was proud, but then seeing her as she was at her limits and therefore vulnerable, and watching Z bring the gun to Takeshi, and then seeing that scum of a vampire again, the American one bringing a dart to his Queens beautiful white neck. He then watched on as Z threatened to end Seras's life if anyone would come closer, she used this as an advantage and made everyone go to the dungeon of the castle, where she smashed a strange bottle of liquid on the floor, therefore a white smoke came from the liquid making everyone in the dungeon pass out and then watched her give Seras to the American, who took her away, he heard the phone calls through her memories telling her the plans of what to come, and that she was to wait and see if I was still alive, and then tell the headquarters when he was awake.

Vlad ripped his teeth from her neck, and kneeled on the floor holding his head growling in a very animalistic manner, his memories were pummelling him unmercifully, he could remember the smell, the taste, the feel of his queen, her alone would drive him mad, he must get her back at all costs. His hell hound ate up the remains of Z, and so he stood up, cape materialising, with a look of one needing revenge on his features. With Darkness emanating from him, he travelled through the shadows to wake his fallen vampires.

**Right yeah story finally moving forward no longer in flashback, hope your liking this so far. And yes I will be gone soon, as I have got in to the career I've wanted just waiting for the paperwork to be done which could take a very, very long while. So hopefully I have some time to finish this story, which seems to be slowly torturously coming out of me. Please review me. And yes I hate the first chapter very much, I want to really, really change it. Ggggggrrrrrrr ^^**


	18. Chapter 18

**Its not long now dear readers until I finally leave for my new career, so ile try squeeze the chapters in while i have little time to myself (which is not much as getting what you can with jobs is happening in good old england, not many jobs and the ones your left with u have to work full time to make some kind of money...*sigh*, theres that and all my getting ready for my new job)...anywho along with the story ^_^ (if there are spelling mistakes I apolagise, I no longer have microsoft word)**

Vlad materialised himself in his own mystical, creepy way down within the dungeon where he witnessed with his hell fire eyes, his vampires lay asif they were frozen, no ice or anything, just looking like wax wide eyed sculptures, freeking out any onlookers. Vlad went up to Takeshi who was ever so conveniately right next to where he was, and placed his fingers upon the fellows, rage contorted forehead, Vlad's mind soon then drove into the frozen warrior.

Vlad could hear nor see anything within the vampires mind, it was like he was a lifeless statue, just the way they all looked. He went to the others, and found the same result, it was so infuriating, here he was all out to get revenge on the hypocrits who dared to lay a hand on his allies and queen, and he could not even figure out how to get his vampires reinstated to the way they were, he could go to the enemy alone, but he needed the others, so he can go straight to Seras without annoying setbacks.

Vlad punched the floor with uncontrolled anger, the floor obviously immediately shattered and cracked, a few stones scaved the skin of the statued allies, not even blood graced his royal eyes from the frozen vampires. He growled animalistically at how hopeless the situation was, he spewed over in his mind if he was ever going to see them the way they were again, which was not exactly beneficial when ruling the vampire world if they were not to return.

As he placed his hand upon his angry features in a sigh like manner, he heard growl like whisper within his mind '_vlaa...'_, his eyes and features perked up, he connected his mind with the unidentified creature, he immediately recognised who it was instantly, and so he materialised with more enthusiasm than he thought, straight to the left wing of the dungeon were he saw the almighty Dragon who looked quite worse for wear.

The Dragon lay with the metal rods within its eyes once again, and many colar like metal rings around the creature chained to the wall in many places binding it in a very unconfortable position, Vlad even though not knowing the characteristics of the dragon, concluded she looked incrediably weak and in pain, he said to her "so they must have gotten to you in your weakened state and binding you so you could not recuporate yourself or feed", the Dragon gave a weak growling like sound back and he then heard '_yeeesssss'. _

Vlad quickly portalled away, after a good 3 or so minutes, he came back with 2 dears, a goat, a crow and a bucket of water all which were still alive captured within his shadows swirling about him, while keeping hold of the animals with his shadows, he pulled and broke the collars and chains that bound the creature with his unatural strength, he then swiftly and soundlessly slid the metal rods from the dragons eye sockets, he then brought the bucket and lifted then tilted it so the dragon could drink, he then grabbed the very terrified dear and shoved the dear in the dragons mouth, in which the dragon unmercifully crunched down eating the prey quickly, she soon ate in which her wounds slowly started to heal she then said _'quickly take some of my blood before i heal, it is all i can gift you with'_, Vlad looked upon the creature with appreciative eyes, which there was no need for words, as there basically was no need to, Vlads tongue quickly swiped up the split flesh around its eye sockets, in which he willed some of the blood to come to him, he got a good 3 mouthfulls of the amazing, unique liquid, the taste had nothing to compare to, simply the age of the dragons blood and the sheer power that it held was unforgetable.

Vlad stepped back, his entire being felt like it was alive, he felt like he could glow with the sheer power that was circulating within him, he then went upon the creature and slit his wrist, in which his blood dribbled within the still regenerating dragons mouth, he soon took his wrist away, there was no need letting her have to much, case he weakened himself, there was still alot to be done. The Dragon growled in appreciation and then stood up and spread it wings in the wide dungeon room, the Dragon then stretched and then projected _'I thank you for that, now that im finally back to normal, let go sort out those frozen vampires', _Vlad soon replied "now how did you know that", she said back _'I can see and hear alot of things, but there is a limit of how far the range can be', _Vlad placed his favourite glasses upon his face and replied "now isn't that interesting to know, you are a very mysterious, and also how do intend on bringing the vampires back form there statue like state?", the Dragon smugly said back '_oh you will see soon enough'._ Vlad smirked and so he and the Dragon soon quickly materialised to the dungeon were his dwindled frozen army awaits.

In no time they were within the dungeon where the vampires await imprisoned within themselves, the dragon tensed up, with a keen vampiric eye, Vlad saw a wave of blue light go through the dragon from its back to it right front claw, the Dragon then proceeded to punch the ground in which lightning like sparks sprang outwards and lingered upon the vampires bodies, Vlad waited but nothing seemed to of happened he looked up to the Dragon with a 'what now expression', the dragon simply said _'just give it a moment you'll see'_, the vampires then stirred, they then started to twitch in a electrocuted manner, by then the lightning like sparks then faded, they all then opened their eyes and raised form the floor, most them were holding there heads all looking like they had a seriously bad hangover.

They all finally then took notice of there King who looked quite impatient, he them smirked in his signature creepy way and said "It is nice to have you all back my fellow vampires, I want you all to feed and then meet me at the front of the castle, you have 20 minutes, we are going to pay the bastards who did this to us a little visit", he then proceeded to chuckle throately, all the vampires quite literally quickly scurried away, as they all knew when the Vampire Kings mood took him, he could quite a bit of handfull if you ever questioned his motives.

The Vampire King then turned up to the Drgaon with an eyebrow raised and said "now pray tell, what did you do, to bring the vampires back?", the Dragon smirked in a reptile manner and replied '_well it was all a matter of science really, the chemical they used on you vampires, which as vampires are already dead, that means it will be easier for there cells to be frozen if you will, the chemical made there cells immobile, I simply gave them an electirc shock, which is quite similar to when a human heart is defibulated, giving a kick start to their bodily functions, therefore giving them the ability to move again, is that a satisfactory answer Vampire King'._ Vlad smirked playfully and replied "it will suffice", he then walked through the nearby wall making his way to the front of the Castle, the Dragon sighed and soon followed.

Seras...

Seras awoke within her empty asylum like cell, with quite a shock, well more like waking up screaming to the heavens within her enslaved shell which was her body. Her mind scrambled within itself to try and find the dream she just had, to put it simply it was very bloody, very emotional and very ... strange. She felt like she was reliving a memory, a memory which felt so very important, but for the life of her she could not put her finger on what it meant, she closed her emotionless eyes and tried to collect maybe even snippits of what just occured in her sleep, a pale, dark long haired and handsome male flashed through her mind, she then was bombarded with an emotional rolercoaster, she felt a high sense of happiness, and warm feeling within her stomach, she was then bombarded with something which can only be described as rage, an unsettling uncontainable type of rage, her emotions then dissipated like leaves swept away by the wind.

To put it simply she was confused, very confused, she kept having these strange flashes of a red wearing handsome...vampire, oh why yes of course why else would he have ruby flaming eyes and teeth even a shark would envy. Also these other random fragments of random dreams and mind flashes, a mighty dragon, a bloody battle and strangely enough a syringe. She didn't know what the hell all these meant, none of them made any sense and it wasnt like she a had a memory full of information she could pull forward to compare to, she knew nothing, simply absolutely nothing, she just knew what the objects and situations were because her mind may bring forth random information and also the main factor she was within a building filled with many a strange thing, which she soon picked up on information here and there especially on missions. Wherever she went she always observed things like a curious child, always wanting to know more, to benefit herself, especially in the situation she was in, with her consuming insanity she was plunged into, she had to keep herself preocuppied case she lost herself.

She collected these fleeting memories/ dreams/ flashes/ her insanity invoked images even. This handsome vampire, why yes she thought him handsome, ofcourse he had this irresistable sexy lure to him, which if you are caught, you were either promised pain or pleasure, or even both a very dangerous concotion indeed, but her mind swirled what if the Hellsing bastard was right, what if this vampire in her head, was the one the hellsing was on about, the one who used her as a sex toy, nothing less, nothing more and she wanted revenge, it was a possible solution, but for some reason it did not fit right, like trying to paint a room with different colours but none of them correspond or fit right, she just had to find the right colour. A colour she had a vague feeling would be a deep crimson.

She smiled within her mind at her silly comparison, it wasn't like she could smile on her real body she was afterall trapped within a lifeless, numb doll of herself, these horrible seals about her wrists that constantly glowed and felt heavy, oh so heavy for some strange reason, she had to break the seal before it finally made her a complete insanity induced lifeless unconscious marrionette.

She was brought out of her deliberation, by a very annoying voice within her mind, a voice that gave you that feeling when hearing knifes screech on a plate, her asshole of a master, of which he has so forceable made her call him, he said in strange tone unfamiliar to her ears, '_my slave. my oh mine, beautifull slave...come to me'._ Her minds eyebrow lifted, she had a feeling that whatever he wanted was not good at all. Seras sunk her self into her black abyss behind her through the wall and then stepped out through the wall facing the hellsing, in which she quickly picked up from the sight and scent that she was within his quarters, he was seated in a big black leather armchair in the corner of his room, he had his elbows resting on the tall armrests, in which his clawed hands were entwind infront of his smug smirk, but when she looked into his eyes, those were not the cold, calculating bastards eyes she was used to, his eyes held something akin to something, maybe intent... intent for what, intent to kill...no that was close but still was not, intent for mischeaf, maybe so, but either way she could place a very correct word to what some of the swirling emotions in his eyes was, Lust, but lust with a way that shouted danger. Seras very being shrank slightly within herself, if she weren't so immobile right now she would so love to run or even stay and rip him to shreds, the latter seemed much more accurate.

She saw a spark of excitment go through his eyes in which he then said "Seras stand on the that rug there and face me" her puppet like body did as he said she strode forward soundlessly and stood upon a white fur animal skin rug which was at the foot of a huge green silk covered bed, she looked to him in which he was still sitting but with his arms laying on the arm rests, Seras's alarm bells went on in her head, if she was assuming right of what he had planned in his sick twisted mind, she was not going to like this at all.

**I apolagise for the really really really bad grammer and spelling mistakes. REVIEW ME PLEASE, AS THIS MAY HELP ME FINISH MY STORY! ^ ^ **


End file.
